Love, Friendship, Hate?
by qunnyv19
Summary: Maurice Granger, gadis licik yang tiba-tiba ikut campur jalinan hubungan antara sepupunya dan Malfoy. Lalu ada juga masalah lain—kenapa masalah mereka tidak pernah selesai? /"Berani menamparku? Coba saja. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganmu dan Hermione."/ Lalu TheoDaphne ... /"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu."/ Chapter 14: UPDATE. Mind to RnR? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Pansy P.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing, Chara A & Chara B are a main of Protagonist & Antagonist Character.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FLEUR, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?!" seru Ron di kantin. Sementara Fred dan George Weasley sudah sibuk bertaruh.

"Lima dollar bahwa Fleur menolaknya secara kasar," George mengeluarkan lima dollarnya.

"Lima dollar bahwa Fleur menolaknya dengan langsung pergi sambil tersenyum meremehkan," bisik Fred, tak lupa mengeluarkan lima dollarnya.

Sementara di ujung kantin, Fleur Delacour— sang primadona, hanya tersenyum meremehkan lalu pergi. Fred lalu memandang George dengan tatapan aku-bilang-juga-apa. George hanya tersenyum kecut lalu mengeluarkan lima dollarnya. Sementara penghuni kantin yang lainnya—setelah melihat pertunjukan itu seolah-olah biasa— kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

"_Blimey_, _mate_. Percobaan yang ke dua puluh satu kalinya," keluh Ron berjalan lunglai ke meja teman-temannya— Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise dan Theo.

"Sabar, _mate_," Harry menepuk-nepuk pundak Ron. Draco hanya tersenyum simpul dan Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Kegagalan yang ke dua puluh satu kalinya juga, _mate_?" cibir Theo. Ron mendengus.

"Kayak kau pernah diterima sama dia saja, Theo," balas Ron. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

Oh yeah— siapa yang tidak kenal Fleur Delacour, cewek paling terkenal seantero Hogwarts Senior High School yang menduduki kelas XII-IPS-4 itu? Bintang sekolah, sang primadona, cewek-paling-cantik-dan-kaya di Hogwarts, kapten Cheerleaders, terkenal, kakak-kelas-paling-angkuh-dan-disegani, nggak-pernah-pacaran-sama-cowok-di-Hogwarts, harga tingginya selangit, dan masih banyak julukan-julukan special yang ditujukan untuknya.

Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan Fleur Delacour? Kulit putih, mata biru, langsing, rambut lurus pirang, hidung mancung— bahkan hampir semua lelaki di Hogwarts pernah menembaknya. Yeah, _hampir_.

Oliver Wood adalah salah satu orang yang tidak pernah menembak Fleur Delacour, dan patut diacungi jempol karena satu angkatannya pernah nembak Fleur, kecuali dia— Oliver Wood yang duduk di XII-IPA-2, yang menjadi kapten tim basket putra yang setia sama Angelina Johnson sampai mati. Ya, kekasih Oliver Wood adalah Angelina Johnson dari kelas XII-IPA-3. Mereka pacaran dari kelas X sampai sekarang. Bayangkan saja— bahkan beratus-ratus cowok rela memutuskan kekasihnya _demi_ Fleur Delacour.

Nah, itu adalah cowok yang satu angkatan dengan Fleur dan tidak pernah menembaknya. Lalu, yang berada di angkatan di bawahnya—

Draco Malfoy. Yups. Draco Malfoy teman-teman Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise dan Theo yang duduk di kelas XI-IPA-2 itu juga tidak pernah menembak Fleur. Yeah— dan Draco dijuluki Pangeran Hogwarts karena dia adalah satu-satunya cowok yang tidak pernah menembak Fleur di angkatannya, padahal Draco sangat— sangat— tampan. Oh, jangan heran. Harry pernah nembak Fleur 1x. Theo 3x. Blaise 7x. Dan Ron.. 21x. Bahkan Blaise pernah meragukan orientasi Draco.. dan langsung ditimpuk buku oleh Draco.

Nah, dan yang lain-lainnya adalah sebagian kecil cowok-cowok kelas X yang tidak berani menembak Fleur karena takut ditonjok oleh kakak kelasnya.

Jadi, intinya— hampir semua cowok pernah nembak Fleur, kecuali yang disebutkan di atas tadi, dan DITOLAK SEMUA.

Ron menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Cukup sudah. Aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya—" Ron menatap ayam panggangnya dengan tidak nafsu. Hermione memandang dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Ayolah Ron— masih ada Lavender Brown yang sekelas denganmu itu yang sangat suka denganmu," Hermione menunjuk sekelompok perempuan yang berisikan tiga orang— Lavender Brown kelas XI-IPS-4, Parvati Patil kelas XI-IPS-5 dan Padma Patil kelas XI-IPA-2. Ron memasang raut wajahnya seakan-akan ingin muntah.

"Aku ingin melihat jika kau, Draco, ya kau—" Blaise menunjuk Draco dan Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin lihat jika kau menembak Fleur Delacour si cantik itu, apakah kau akan diterima? Lagian selama ini kau juga tidak pernah nembak siapa-siapa," sambung Blaise, diiringin anggukan lainnya. Draco mendengus.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah nembak seseorang?" kini Harry yang bertanya. Draco hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Lihat— _Pansy and The Gang_ sedang menunjuk-nunjuk sambil cekikikan ke arahmu," Theo menunjuk ke segerombol perempuan— Pansy Parkinson kelas XI-IPS-5, Daphne Greengrass kelas XI-IPS-1, Ginny Weasley kelas X-IPS-2 dan Astoria Greengrass kelas X-IPS-3 yang _memang_ sedang membicarakan Draco. Tatapannya bersirobok dengan Daphne— dan Theo langsung membuang muka.

"Oh, yang benar saja," Draco mencibir sinis. Hermione kini angkat bicara.

"Berapa kali si Parkinson itu menembakmu, Draco? Lima, eh?" dan kini semua tertawa ke arah Draco. Draco hanya meneguk jus jeruknya sebagai jawaban.

"Sok _cool_," cibir Blaise. Draco mendengus.

"Mungkin dia memang _gay_," sambung Theo. Kali ini ditimpuk sendok yang belum dipakai oleh Draco. Dan Theo beruntung karena sempat menghindarinya dan menyebabkan suara klontang-klanting di kantin.

"Aku juga heran, Draco," kini Hermione angkat bicara. Draco menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kan tam—, err— oke, lumayan tampan. Kalau kau pacaran pasti heboh. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" lanjut Hermione dengan muka bersemu yang di 'cie-ciein' oleh Blaise dan Theo.

Draco tersenyum simpul.

"Cewek yang kucintai sudah memiliki kekasih,"

Harry, Hermione, Ron (ayam panggang yang berada di mulutnya langsung tersembur), Blaise, dan Theo menganga lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa? Masalah?" tanya Draco, heran melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang serempak.

"_BLIMEY_, _MATE_! Kau baru bilang sekarang! Siapa cewek beruntung itu? Akan aku jodohkan—"

"Ron, kau berisik—"

"Draco pelit, baru bilang sekarang—"

"Cewek itu apakah tidak menyadari disukai olehmu, Draco? —"

"Seperti apa cewek itu? —"

Rentetan pertanyaan muncul dari kelima kawannya. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu melirik arlojinya.

"Dua menit lagi pelajaran Biologi. Mau bareng, Hermione?" tawar Draco. Oh ya— Hermione dan Draco satu kelas. Hermione mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke kawan-kawannya yang lain lalu pergi mengikuti Draco yang sudah berjalan dua langkah lebih cepat di depannya.

"Harry, kalau kau tidak mau terlambat dan diomeli oleh Professor Snape karena pelajaran kimianya itu, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Blaise seraya melirik arlojinya. Harry meneguk teh nya dan buru-buru meninggalkan Blaise— yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia memang terlalu paranoid dengan si Snape—"

"Professor Snape, Ron," potong Blaise. Ron hanya mendengus.

"Memang kalian berdua ada pelajaran apa habis ini?" tanya Blaise.

Ron mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Aku PKn," jawab Theo yang sudah ingat terlebih dahulu. Dia mulai memberes-bereskan tempat duduknya dan bangkit berdiri.

"OH YA! AKU MATEMATIKA— AKU AKAN DILEMPAR PENGGARIS OLEH PROFESSOR VECTOR— AKU PERGI DULU, BYE," seru Ron dan berlari-lari menuju kelasnya— XI-IPS-4. Blaise menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ayok, Blaise! Mau sampai kapan kau bengong?" Blaise menoleh ke arah Theo dan mengangguk-angguk lalu menuju ke kelas masing-masing— Blaise di XI-IPA-3 dan Theo di XI-IPS-1. Dan saat itu juga bel masuk berbunyi.

.xOx.

"Oh, yang benar saja!" Pansy Parkinson— ketua dari gang yang dibuatnya sendiri, menertawakan Ronald Weasley— yang mau menembak Fleur Delacour yang ke dua puluh satu kalinya.

Anggota gang nya yang lain, Daphne, Astoria, dan Ginny— adik Ron, ikut tertawa-tawa oleh pernyataan yang dibuat oleh ketua mereka. Sambil bergosip-gosip ria, terkadang Daphne melirik Theo.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada manusia setampan dia," gumam Pansy, lalu cekikikan. Astoria yang notabene naksir Draco juga, ikut cekikikan. Sementara Ginny hanya tersenyum dan Daphne tidak merespon. Tiba-tiba Theo menunjuk ke arah mereka.

Tatapannya dan Theo bertemu.

Dan Theo membuang muka. Entah kenapa itu membuat hati Daphne seperti teriris—

"Oh, Daphneku sayang," Pansy menyenggol siku Daphne dan membuat Daphne menoleh ke arahnya.

"Theomu itu tidak menyukaimu _lagi_, Daphne. Dia sudah punya Padma Patil— yang sekelas sama Drakie ku sayang itu. Lagipula kau tidak menyukainya kan? Untuk apa kau memperhatikan dia seintens itu?" tanya Pansy, cerewet. Daphne hanya melotot kepadanya.

"Dia suka sama The— OUCH! Kau kakak yang tidak punya perikemanusiaan!" keluh Astoria kepada Daphne yang menginjak kakinya, yang percakapannya terpotong. Sementara itu Ginny terus-terusan mencuri pandang ke arah Harry Potter— yang sepertinya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Kau masih suka sama Theo?! Astaga, Daph. Kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Harusnya kau bilang, dong. Aku kan bisa memisahkan si Patil sama Theo," ujar Pansy sambil melirik ke arah segerombol perempuan yang berisi tiga orang— Brown dan si kembar Patil.

"Tidak usah, Pans. Lagipula kau yang bilang sendiri dia sedang berpacaran dengan Padma Patil—"

"Aku bukan Pansy Parkinson jika tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, _dengan cara apapun_," Pansy menyeringai licik.

"Oh ya, saking bisanya bahkan kau kesulitan mendapatkan Draco Malfoy," celetuk Ginny, yang disambut jempol oleh kakak beradik Greengrass.

Pansy mendengus.

"Dia itu seperti pangeran, susah untuk didapatkan. Tetapi setelah didapatkan.. ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya aku harus menyingkirkan si Granger-sialan itu, cewek yang paling dekat dengan dia. Aku heran kenapa kelima cowok yang keren di angkatan kita mau temenan sama cewek kutu-buku itu," Pansy terus mengoceh seperti api yang terus diberi minyak.

"Kau kan tahu, Granger-sialan sudah punya Krum—"

"Ah ya, Viktor Krum, senior kita yang lulus tahun lalu. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah Granger benar-benar suka sama Krum atau tidak, melihat Granger yang terus-terusan dekat sama kelima cowok keren itu," Pansy memotong perkataan Ginny.

"Gin, kau kan adiknya si Ron. Kau bisa kan minta tolong dia untuk menanyakan siapa yang disukai oleh Draco—"

"Dan Theo—" sambar Daphne. Astoria, Pansy dan Ginny mendelik ke arahnya, dan memberikan tatapan Theo-sudah-punya-Padma-Patil.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah mendapatkan hati Harry sejak dulu.." keluh Ginny. Pansy mendengus.

"Ron sangat benci kepadaku sekarang, semenjak aku masuk sini. Katanya aku tidak pantas menjadi adiknya—"

"Oh ya, Ginny Weasley. Dia menganggapmu tidak pantas menjadi adiknya karena masuk gang ku? Haha. Yang benar saja. Dia hanya iri," celetuk Pansy.

"Terkadang aku bingung kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang yang sangat percaya diri sepertimu," ujar Daphne, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sengaja— untuk melihat Theo _nya_ lagi.

Kenapa Daphne sangat menyukai, oh tidak— mencintai Theo?

Waktu kelas X, Theo pernah menyukai Daphne juga. Daphne juga menyukai Theo, tetapi.. Theo lebih mementingkan persahabatannya— persahabatan dengan Granger. Kenapa ada hubungannya?

Tentu saja ada.

Daphne masuk ke gang Pansy— yang notabene ketuanya sangat, sangat, membenci Hermione Granger— sahabat Theo. Dan Theo tidak mau berpacaran dengan gadis yang bermusuhan dengan sahabatnya.

Masuk akal? Mungkin. Bahkan terkadang Daphne iri dengan Hermione Granger, yang bisa sangat dekat dengan Theodore Nott.

Pertengahan kelas X, Theo dan Daphne tidak pernah berhubungan lagi, semenjak Daphne menyatakan perasaannya kepada Theo, dengan alasan penolakan: kau-masih-berteman-dengan-Pansy-Parkinson.

Daphne sedih dan kecewa, tentu. Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri perasaannya saat itu. Bahkan Pansy sempat menjadi pelampiasan kekecewaannya. Padahal dia sangat, sangat yakin bahwa Theo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Pihak hitam dan putih, begitu dia menyebutnya.

Dan di akhir tahun kelas X— selain mendapat kabar bahwa Granger-sialan (Pansy yang menyuruh para gangnya untuk memberi julukan itu) dan Krum berpacaran, mereka juga mendapatkan bahwa Theo dan Patil berpacaran. Ya, Patil yang itu. Padma Patil kembarannya Parvati Patil. Padma Patil gadis keturunan India yang cantik dan masuk kelas XI-IPA-2 di tahun ajaran kali ini. Padma Patil yang menjadi kekasih Theo.

Dan Daphne merasa ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding agar ia lupa ingatan. Lupa dengan semuanya. Lupa dengan Theo..

"Oh, lihat! Sekarang Drakieku berdiri—" ucapan Pansy menghentikan lamunan Daphne tentang Theo.

"Dan mengajak Granger-sialan untuk pergi ke kelas _bersama_," sambung Astoria, tak kalah cemburunya. Padahal pemandangan itu sudah hampir mereka saksikan berkali-kali. Pansy membuang muka melihat adegan berjarak beberapa meja di depannya itu.

"Dan sekarang Blaise berdiri—"

"Dan Harry," tambah Ginny, tidak melepaskan matanya dari Harry Potter— cowok berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau _emerald_ yang cemerlang.

"Sekarang Theo yang berdiri," ucap Daphne, dengan tatapan kosong. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu. Seandainya ada sihir. Seandainya ada yang bisa membuatnya untuk tidak bertemu seorang Pansy Parkinson yang menjadi sahabat pertamanya dari kelas X sampai sekarang. Seandainya Theo tidak bersahabat dengan Granger-sialan.

Jadi intinya, semua salah si Hermione Granger-sialan.

"Dan Ron berlari dengan terburu-buru. _Honestly_, Ginny, malu tidak sih kau punya kakak seperti itu?" cibir Astoria.

"Dia bahkan tidak menganggap aku sebagai adik di rumah. Aku juga bisa tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak," gumam Ginny. Semuanya hanya diam.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus masuk kelas. Bye, _guys_," Astoria pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang lainnya. Diikuti Ginny— lalu yang terakhir Pansy dan Daphne.

.xOx.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Kantin kembali ramai oleh siswa-siswi dari Hogwarts Senior High School tersebut. Beberapa kakak kelas langsung menyapa Blaise Zabini— cowok keturunan Italia berkulit gelap yang menjadi cowok-incaran-kakak-kelas-tetapi-tidak-termasuk-Fleur-Delacour. Bahkan Cho Chang— mantan Harry Potter— langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Blaise lewat, dan disambut cengiran oleh Blaise.

Sementara adik kelas maupun beberapa dari angkatan yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy— salah tingkah ketika sang pangeran lewat di depan mereka, yang disambut dengan tatapan datar oleh Draco. Ron ngakak sendiri ketika mengetahui bahwa ada beberapa adik kelas yang nangis di toilet _hanya karena_ tidak disapa balik oleh Draco.

Maka keenam sahabat itu— mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan memelas dari fans-fans mereka, duduk di meja favourite mereka berenam, pojok kanan depan dekat para penjual makanan; "Biar lebih gampang ngambil makanan kalau mau nambah," kata Ron ketika ditanyai oleh Lavender mengapa sangat suka duduk di sana.

"Snape sialan," cibir Harry, lalu mengigit hamburgernya dengan kasar. Blaise tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat hal yang tadi terjadi di kelas kimia mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron penasaran, lalu menelan spaghettinya. Blaise menghentikan tawanya, lalu berkata.

"Itu tadi, sebenarnya aku itu beruntung. Kau ingat kan aku dan Harry kepepet masuk kelas Professor Snape? Padahal Harry sudah masuk duluan, dan aku masuk belakangan. Tetapi yang dihukum hanya Harry. Kata Professor Snape: Mr. Zabini tidak sengaja terlambat, betul, Zabini? Sementara kau, Potter, kau hanya sengaja untuk terlambat masuk kelasku," Blaise mengikuti kata-kata Snape tadi. Yang lain tertawa, sementara Harry menekuk wajahnya ke bawah.

"Dan dihadiahi apa oleh Professor Snape?" tanya Draco— siswa kesayangan Professor Snape, guru kimia yang killernya sangat terkenal.

"Dihadiahi dengan berdiri di depan kelas dan menjelaskan satu bab penuh tentang salah satu bab di semester II. Konyol, yeah?" Harry yang menjawab. Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Err, yeah, sorry, tapi menurutku itu sangat mudah," ucap Hermione. Tentu saja, _satu_ bab di semester II tentu mudah bagi Hermione.

"Yeah, mudah bagimu tapi tidak bagiku, 'Mione," Harry bersungut-sungut, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Draco menatap heran Theo yang daritadi diam saja.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Draco berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling, membuat Theo terkejut dari lamunannya. Semua kawan-kawan yang lain yang daritadi menikmati aktivitas mereka, menoleh secara serempak ke arah Theo.

"Eh? Apa?" Theo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Uh, Theo, kau menyebalkan," Blaise merengut kesal. Hermione dan Harry menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka. Draco mengangkat alis, menunggu jawaban. Blaise masih merengut dan Ron mengunyah makanannya, tetapi lebih pelan.

"Bisakah. Kau. Menceritakan. Apa. Yang. Terjadi?" Draco mengulang pertanyaannya, dengan menekankan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Theo hanya melongo.

"WOY THEO!" Ron berteriak tidak sabar, sehingga mengundang beberapa perhatian dari anak-anak kantin. Blaise mengucapkan 'maaf' lalu menoleh lagi kepada Theo.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" desis Theo. Hermione melotot kepadanya.

"Kita daritadi menunggu jawabanmu dan kau hanya diam. Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Hermione mengulang pertanyaan Draco.

"Sorry. Oke. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak usah khawatir—"

Kelima kawannya mendengus serentak.

"Oh ya, tadi si Patil— Patil pacarmu itu, Theo, mengalahkanku dalam ulangan fisika minggu kemarin. Dia mendapat 98 dan aku 97," Draco mengeluh. Theo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Si Hermione?" tanya Ron, lalu kembali mengambil makanannya. Draco mengangkat alis.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? 100, lah," jawabnya Draco, dan Hermione hanya tersenyum.

"FLEUR.. FLEUR DELACOUR! YA! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak seorang laki-laki di tengah-tengah kantin dan kantin menjadi sunyi senyap. Semua penghuni kantin menoleh ke arah cowok itu— Dean Thomas kelas XI-IPS-1. Semua pikiran penghuni kantin sama: apakah cowok ini sudah mempersiapkan nyali untuk ditolak?

Fred dan George mulai memasang taruhannya.

"Lima dollar bahwa Thomas mau menembaknya dan ditolak dengan kasar oleh Fleur," Fred memasang taruhannya.

"Lima dollar bahwa Thomas mau menembaknya dan dimaki-maki oleh Fleur," George memasang taruhannya juga. Fred mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa bedanya taruhanku dengan taruhanmu?"

"Kalau dengan kasar berarti pakai perlakuan, kalau dimaki-maki berarti perkataan," George tersenyum puas. Fred mendengus.

"Err— mau.. maukah kau men.. menjadi ke.. ke.. kasihku?" Dean Thomas tergagap. Fleur hanya tersenyum melecehkan.

"Oh ya—?" Fleur melihat Dean dari atas ke bawah, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"—pertama, kau lebih pendek dariku, kedua, kau sudah 10x menembakku, dan ketiga— kau bukan kriteriaku," dan dengan itu, Fleur pergi menjauh bersama sahabatnya dari kelas XII-IPS-1 sekaligus mantan Harry— Cho Chang.

Dengan bersungut-sungut Fred memberikan lima dollarnya kepada George, yang tersenyum puas.

Penghuni kantin kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing— walaupun ada yang menggeleng-geleng prihatin dengan nasib Dean Thomas. Dengan lunglai, Dean berjalan ke meja sahabatnya— Seamus Finnigan dari kelas XI-IPS-1 juga dan Neville Longbottom dari kelas XI-IPS-4.

"Nah," Harry memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berenam. Semua menoleh kepada Harry.

"Sebenarnya kriteria macam apa sih yang diinginkan Fleur Delacour itu? Semuanya dia tolak. Bahkan Cedric Diggory— kelas XI-IPA-1, yang sekarang jadi pacar Cho Chang juga ditolak olehnya!" Harry mendecak-decak heran. Blaise mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya juga ya. Padahal kan si Cho seleranya bagus-bagus. Cedric, Roger Davies— kelas XII-IPS-4, kau— okelah kau lumayan, lalu sepertinya dia senang sekali kau melihat aku," ucap Blaise dengan bangganya. Ron tersedak jus jeruknya.

"Dia hanya bersikap ramah padamu, kau tahu?" ujar Ron kesal. Blaise hanya nyengir tak berdosa. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui— Theo sedang mencuri pandang ke arah Daphne, lagi.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: HAI! Hehe ;_; pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang mau membaca cerita ini ._. sudah saya bilang many pairings dan adanya cinta segitiga di sini. So.. ada yang bisa nebak arah cerita ini ke pairing utama yang mana? Clue: ada dua pair dan tiga perenam dari gang nya Hermione ~ lalala :3 kedua, jangan bingung dengan adanya kelas yang banyak, hihi, saya juga harus check ulang data saya supaya kelasnya nggak ketuker-tuker. Oh ya, di sini nggak bermaksud membashing chara manapun, #adakah yang memprotes saya bikin Ginny jadi antagonis? Hmm. Saya pikir itu untuk menambah konflik, bukan untuk bashing kok XD. Sama Fleur yang saya bikin seangkuh itu, huahua. Gapapa ya? #digampar readers. Dan ketiga, daripada saya banyak note di sini..**

**Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So.. Lemme to reply reviews at ch 1**

**BlueDiamond13 & Brilliant Hermione: ehehe, thanks lhoo XD**

**Tinkebot: ehehe, thanks lhoo xD iya, sengaja belum dibuat terlalu spesifik karena chapter 1 untuk pengenalan tokoh-tokohnya terlebih dahulu x))**

**cla99: ehehe, thanks lhoo xD iya, akan saya usahakan nggak ada typo lagi yaa**

**megu takuma & : this is a next chap!**

**Untuk tebakan pairing.. nggak saya jawab dulu deh. Silahkan kalian telusuri perlahan-lahan.. *eak***

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Pansy P.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing, Chara A & Chara B are a main of Protagonist & Antagonist Character.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—akan menjemputku di rumahku, Theo?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Theo menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku hanya menawarkan kok—"

Theo mengangkat tangannya sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mau, Pad—"

Tidak. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau untuk makan malam bersamanya hari ini. Tentu dia lebih memilih bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi untuk menyenangkan gadis yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya saat ini— Theo harus membahagiakannya.

"Tidak. Theo, dengar— asal kau tahu ya, aku sering memergoki tatapanmu dengan Daphne Greengrass,"

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Theo pun tidak berani mengelak. Sungguh— Theo menyesali keputusannya untuk berdua dengan Padma saja di kantin saat istirahat kedua. Lihat, separuh anak-anak kantin bahkan melirik-lirik mereka. Sementara kelima sahabatnya sedang sibuk mengobrol entah apa.

"Padma. Itu tidak sengaja," oke. Tidak sengaja tapi berkali-kali. Alasan yang logis, Theo. Padma mendengus.

"Tidak sengaja tapi berkali-kali. Alasan yang logis, Theo," sindir Padma. Dia mulai bangkit dari kursinya—

"Kau mau ke mana?" Theo menahan tangan Padma.

"Pergi, tentu saja. Supaya kau bisa lebih puas memandangi Greengrassmu itu,"

.xOx.

"Jadi kau akan menjemputku di rumahku, Theo?"

Padma mengerang kesal kepada Theo. Ucapannya tidak didengar sama sekali. Kekasihnya terus melamun— melamunkan Daphne Greengrass mungkin?

Oh, jangan kira Padma Patil bodoh. Tentu saja dia sering melihat Theo mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Daphne Greengrass. Bahkan kadang Padma memergoki Daphne melirik-lirik kekasihnya.

Padma menelan ludah sebentar, untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku hanya menawarkan kok—"

Theo mengangkat tangannya. Padma menghentikan ucapannya yang berupa setengah kalimat.

"Aku mau, Pad—"

Haha. Padma tertawa sinis dalam hati. Daritadi saja dia terus melamun, memangnya dia tahu apa yang Padma katakan sekarang?

"Tidak. Theo, dengar— asal kau tahu ya, aku sering memergoki tatapanmu dengan Daphne Greengrass,"

_Skakmat!_ Sekarang Theo tidak berani bersuara. Padma pun tidak. Dia tahu ucapannya terlalu cepat untuk hubungan mereka yang berjalan, berapa bulan ya? Padma tidak mengingatnya.

"Padma. Itu tidak sengaja," jawab Theo. Padma mendengus.

"Tidak sengaja tapi berkali-kali. Alasan yang logis, Theo," sindir Padma. Padma mulai bangkit dari kursinya—

"Kau mau ke mana?" Theo menahan tangan Padma.

"Pergi, tentu saja. Supaya kau lebih puas memandangi Greengrassmu itu,"

Dan dengan perkataan itu Padma pergi dari kantin, menyebabkan para penghuni kantin menengok padanya— karena Padma menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal.

Padma sudah keluar dari kantin dan melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet perempuan—

Namun ada yang mencegatnya.

"Halo, Patil,"

Suara cempreng menyambutnya.

Padma mendongak ke atas— memastikan perkiraannya benar.

Benar saja— empat perempuan, tiga berambut hitam dan satu berambut merah berada di depannya dengan gaya menyebalkan.

Padma melirik kanan dan kiri— dan kebetulan di sekitarnya kosong.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Padma, berusaha tidak terlihat takut. Hello? Dia sendiri, sementara musuhnya berempat. Pansy Parkinson dan Daphne Greengrass menyeringai sinis, sementara dua orang di belakangnya hanya tersenyum licik. Padma menelan ludah—

"Mauku banyak, Patil," kini Daphne Greengrass menjawabnya. Padma mengangkat alis.

"Putuskan Theo. Itu saja," Pansy melanjutkan perkataan Daphne. Pansy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dan apa hak kalian untuk menyuruhku seperti itu?" tantang Padma.

"Oh, tentu saja hak kita banyak, _darling_," Astoria maju, mengangkat dagu Padma tinggi-tinggi—

"Adik kelas nggak sopan!" Padma membuang tangan Astoria, membuat Daphne darah tinggi.

"Dia lebih sopan daripadamu, Patil! Kau, perebut kekasih orang—"

"Siapa yang merebut kekasihmu, Greengrass?"

"Tak sadarkah kau bahwa kekasihmu itu dulu adalah calon kekasihku?" Daphne dan Padma saling berhadapan, dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ketiga lainnya menonton di belakang Daphne.

"Kau sangat menjijikkan, Greengrass," Padma membuat gerakan seakan membuang ludah—

"Bukannya kau lebih menjijikkan, Patil? Sok cantik, sok alim, sok pintar—"

"Aku memang pintar," Padma tidak diterima dibilang bodoh— meskipun tidak secara langsung.

"Pintar merebut kekasih orang, tentunya," Daphne mencibir sinis.

"Kau berbicara apa sih? Aku saja tidak pernah melihatmu berdekatan dengan Theo dari kelas 10—"

"Kita tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan seperti kau, Patil—"

"Kau iri karena kau suka pada Theo tapi kau tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya kan? Haha, terima saja, Greengrass—"

"Kalau kau tidak centil di depan Theo, aku akan menjadi kekasihnya,"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, keparat—"

"BERANINYA!"

PLAK!

Daphne Greengrass menampar pipi Padma Patil dengan kencang, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di pipi Padma yang berkulit coklat.

"GREENGRASS!"

.xOx.

Di antara kelima teman-temannya, Theo boleh dibilang orang yang paling pendiam selain Draco— Draco sih kebawa sama sifat _cool_nya. Selain itu, Theo juga bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang ataupun membuntuti orang. Tidak, itu bukan sifatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat Padma— kekasihnya pergi dari kantin, lalu tiba-tiba keempat gadis yang duduk tidak jauh beberapa meja darinya— Pansy and the Gang juga ikut pergi, Theo mempunyai perasaan yang buruk.

Maka dengan diam-diam, dia membuntuti kelima orang itu.

Dengan alasan 'mau ke perpustakaan' yang ditatapi heran oleh kelima kawannya, Theo berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang, kadang-kadang bersembunyi jika salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke belakang.

Padma menuju toilet perempuan, sementara Pansy and the Gang mengikuti Padma dengan langkah yang lebih cepat. Theo mulai curiga. Benar-benar curiga.

Padma tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di belakangnya, karena dia menunduk.

Berusaha tidak terlihat, Theo bersembunyi di balik pilar dekat toilet perempuan.

Benar dugaan Theo. Padma dihadang oleh keempat orang itu—

"Halo, Patil,"

Pansy Parkinson dengan gaya sok berkuasanya, menyambut Padma dengan suara cemprengnya.

Perdebatan-perdebatan dimulai. Theo benar-benar tidak habis berpikir. Mereka semua melabrak Padma karena dirinya.

Ya, dirinya, Theodore Nott.

Hah! Daphne mengaku calon kekasihnya?

Mimpi!

Theo mulai terkikik, Padma menyebut Daphne keparat—

Dan tiba-tiba ada suara tamparan yang sangat kencang. Theo segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"GREENGRASS!" Theo berteriak kencang, membuat kelima kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Daphne menurunkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

"The—The—Theo? Se.. sejak kapan kau di sini?" Daphne mundur perlahan-lahan secara teratur, menatap Theo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata Theo berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan. Sementara Pansy, Astoria dan Ginny sudah berancang-ancang kabur dari tempatnya. Theo melirik sekilas ke arah Padma— sebelah pipinya memerah, dan kedua matanya juga memerah, berkaca-kaca.

Theo menghampiri Padma yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar, menahan tangis sekaligus kesakitan. Theo membelai-belai rambut Padma.

"Brengsek— tidak usah menampar kekasihku, keparat!"

Sekali lagi— sifat suka mencampuri urusan orang lain bukanlah sifat Theo. Tapi jika 'orang' tersebut adalah kekasihnya, apakah dia tidak boleh ikut campur?

"Theo— tidak, aku tidak sengaja—"

"Salah sendiri Patil sudah mengata-ngatai Daphne duluan, Nott," Ginny angkat bicara. Theo mendelik ke arah adik kelasnya, yang langsung mengkeret ketakutan.

"Haha, tidak sengaja tapi menamparnya keras begitu, bagus sekali, Greengrass, apa sih maumu? Kau selalu mengganggu kehidupanku!" Theo mulai maju mendekati Daphne. Pansy meringis melihatnya.

"Theo, tidak— itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku mendengar percakapan kalian dari tadi!"

"Sejak kapan?" Pansy bertanya, heran. Dia merasa daritadi tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

"Sejak kau bilang 'halo, Patil,'"

Daphne bergetar.

"Dan kau, Greengrass, memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sehingga kau berkata aku calon kekasihmu?"

"Itu, eh—"

TEEEET!

Bel berbunyi. Kali ini Daphne sangat bersyukur kepada bel yang berbunyi tersebut. Theo mendesis di kuping Daphne.

"Ingat, urusan kita belum selesai, Greengrass,"

Dan Theo menggandeng tangan Padma lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelas masing-masing.

.xOx.

"Kali ini kita belajar tentang Microsoft Powerpoint untuk presentasi," suara Professor Lupin terdengar di laboratorium komputer yang dihuni oleh anak-anak kelas XI-IPA-2. Professor Lupin— guru laki-laki yang berambut coklat madu dengan senyum yang selalu ramah yang mengajar TIK di sekolah ini. Hermione tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu tentang Microsoft Powerpoint, tentu saja. Bahkan dia sudah baca lima bab sehabis materi ini.

Saat Professor Lupin membelakangi mereka, sebuah surat terlempar di meja komputer Hermione.

_Hell, aku sudah belajar ini sejak SMP. Membosankan._

_D.M._

Hermione tersenyum geli membaca surat yang ditulis oleh kawannya, Draco Malfoy— sedang menguap di meja belakang. Hermione mengambil pulpen, lalu menulis sesuatu di bawah tulisan Draco tadi.

_Tidak boleh begitu. Siapa tahu ini lebih sulit lagi._

_H.G._

Secepat mungkin, agar tidak terlihat oleh Prof. Lupin, Hermione meremas-remas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke belakang, tepat di meja Draco. Draco langsung membuka kertas itu dan menyeringai sinis.

_Ah, sama saja. Kau lihat deh Padma Patil_— _kekasih Theo. Lihat wajahnya. Matanya bengkak. Apakah Theo bertengkar dengannya? Kau lihat kan tadi Padma pergi dari kantin begitu saja dan Theo menyusul dengan membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal ke kita?_

_D.M._

POK!

Kali ini remasan kertas tersebut terkena kepala Hermione. Hermione cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya di dalam tasnya, belum sempat membacanya— karena Prof. Lupin keburu menengok ke arahnya.

"Ya, Miss Granger?"

"Err— tidak, Prof. Lupin,"

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu?"

"Eng— rambut?"

Seluruh penghuni laboratorium tertawa. Prof. Lupin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Maksudku, tadi yang menimpa kepalamu?"

"Tidak ada, Professor—"

"Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan pelajaran, Miss Granger, kau juga, Miss Patil. Daritadi kulihat kau melamun,"

"Baik, Professor," kedua gadis itu menjawab bersamaan. Draco mendengus dan memberi isyarat kepada Hermione tolong-kau-baca-suratnya. Hermione mengangguk pelan. Setelah memastikan Prof. Lupin tidak memperhatikannya lagi, Hermione pelan-pelan membuka suratnya.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Padma. Benar, gadis itu tidak terlihat bersemangat. Padahal Hermione tahu salah satu pelajaran kesukaan Padma adalah TIK— komputer. Hermione kan lumayan akrab dengannya, walaupun tidak seakrab dia dengan kelima teman lelakinya.

_Nanti pulang sekolah kita tanyai Theo._

_H.G._

Tidak mau ambil resiko ketahuan Prof. Lupin lagi, Hermione menitipkan surat tersebut kepada teman di belakangnya agar menyodorkan itu kepada Draco.

Draco mengangguk kecil dan segera memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya, pertanda dia tidak mau membalas surat itu lagi.

Dan pelajaran hari itu pun berjalan cukup lancar.

.xOx.

Pulang sekolah, Draco dan Hermione buru-buru mengejar Theo sebelum lelaki itu kabur. Harry, Blaise dan Ron yang ada di belakang mereka hanya mengenyitkan dahi— heran.

"THEO!" suara Hermione nyaring sekali, sehingga semua siswa yang mau berjalan keluar sekolah menoleh ke arahnya. Hermione nyengir. Theo menoleh kepada Hermione.

"Ah, ya?"

Hermione terengah-engah lalu memposisikan dirinya berdiri di hadapan Theo.

"Kita ada ekskul hari ini, tahu? Professor Flitwick sudah bilang tentang ini kan, kemarin lusa—"

Professor Flitwick adalah guru prancis, seni sekaligus vokal yang berperawakan pendek, berkumis tetapi baik hati. Professor Flitwick mengajar ekskul pendalaman bahasa Prancis di Hogwarts Senior High School. Hermione dan Theo mengikuti ekskul ini.

Theo mengangguk-angguk.

"Terus kenapa kau mau pulang?"

"Aku lupa,"

Hermione mendengus.

"Kau ada masalah apa sama Padma?" tanya Draco langsung, tanpa memperdulikan pelototan dari Hermione maupun tatapan keheranan dari Harry, Blaise dan Ron yang tadi tidak berbicara apa-apa.

Theo mengangkat alis.

"Hey, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengannya,"

"Dia melamun di pelajaran TIK tadi. Bayangkan, Padma Patil melamun saat pelajaran!" bentak Draco. Theo melotot.

"Greengrass keparat—"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa sih yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada kami!" Ron mewakili kedua temannya yang juga bingung. Mereka bertiga memandangi Theo, Hermione dan Draco bergantian.

"Kau seharusnya minta cerita pada dia," Draco menunjuk Theo.

"Sudahlah," Harry menengahi.

"Draco, bukannya kita juga ada ekskul futsal hari ini? Besok kami menagih ceritamu, Theo," Harry menarik tangan Draco yang memasang tampang tidak suka pada Harry. Blaise meringis.

"Ya sudah, Ron, ayo pulang. Kita tidak ada ekskul basket hari ini. Bye, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Theo!" Blaise melambaikan tangannya kepada keempat temannya. Tidak sengaja Blaise melihat Lavender Brown melihat Ron dengan tatapan mupeng— muka pengen. Blaise merasa cewek itu bakal ngiler sebentar lagi jika dia tidak menarik Ron untuk segera pulang bersama.

Hermione hanya menatap tajam Theo, lalu mendahului Theo menuju kelas bahasa Prancis.

Hermione membuka hpnya, dan terdapat dua sms.

Hermione membuka yang pertama.

_From: Mum_

_Hermione dear, hari ini mungkin Mum pulang agak malam, Mum tidak tahu dengan Dad. Masak sendiri ya? _

Hermione tersenyum kecil dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk ibunya.

_To: Mum_

_Oke, Mum. Aku juga ada ekskul, nih. _

Lalu Hermione membuka balasan yang kedua. Untuk yang ini, dia tersenyum lebar.

_From: Love_

_Mind to dinner with me tonight, at 'our' restaurant?_

Hermione tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Our Restaurant itu artinya restoran mereka berdua— yang sering mereka datangi untuk makan berdua.

_To: Love_

_Okay. Kebetulan Mum juga tidak masak hari ini. Jemput, ya? Aku ada ekskul sih. Mungkin kamu bisa main ke rumah aku dulu. Sekarang baru jam 01.45 p.m._

Dan Hermione menekan _send_.

Hermione tidak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang benci melihat Hermione membalas sms dari Viktor Krum— kekasihnya.

.xOx.

Harry mengerang pelan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Luna Lovegood— adik kelasnya yang berada di kelas X-IPA-1, yang kutu buku tetapi cantik, berambut pirang.

Harry juga tidak tahu kenapa gadis tersebut mau-maunya melihat ekstrakulikuler futsal seperti hari ini. Setahunya— gadis ini hanya suka nongkrong di perpustakaan atau di kelas. Setahunya juga— gadis ini ikut ekskul melukis. Harry tidak tahu mengapa dia tahu banyak tentang gadis ini. Sungguh. Gadis ini tidak terlalu populer, mengingat statusnya yang suka nongkrong di perpustakaan. Tetapi karena Harry beserta kedua kawannya yang lain— Draco dan Hermione adalah anggota pengurus OSIS— yang sempat mengurus MOS, maka mau tak mau dia pernah melihat wajah gadis itu.

Dan dia sedikit tertarik.

Oke ralat, bukan sedikit tertarik, tetapi tertarik.

Tadinya Harry merasa geer bahwa gadis itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, namun dia melirik ke belakang, memastikan bahwa dugaannya tidak salah—

Ada Draco Malfoy di belakangnya. Oh, tentu saja. Hampir semua gadis tertarik dengan kawannya yang satu itu. Harry mengeluh. Dia masih kalah dengan Draco— walaupun dia juga populer.

Harry mendekat kepada gadis itu, yang kembali dengan buku yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Lovegood?"

_Mungkin menyapa duluan bagus_, batin Harry. Luna menoleh ke arah seniornya yang sedang merona merah ada di hadapannya.

"Harry?"

Harry merasa ingin melompat-lompat saat itu juga.

Pertama, gadis di depannya menoleh dari buku yang ia baca dengan serius untuk menoleh kepadanya.

Kedua, gadis itu mengetahui namanya.

Dan ketiga— gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Really! Bahkan Harry memanggilnya dengan marga keluarga.

Mau tidak mau Harry nyengir lebar.

Harry memposisikan duduknya di sebelah Luna. Mumpung dia lagi istirahat juga.

"Tumben kamu ke sini? Err— maksudku— aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini," Harry mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan itu. Hell! Bahkan dia sudah terlihat sangat ingin tahu di sini.

"Aku tidak boleh ke sini?" Luna mulai bangkit, membereskan buku dan tasnya.

"Ehh, bukan begitu, duduklah! Aku hanya bertanya," Harry mencengkram lengan Luna dan memaksa gadis itu duduk. Luna duduk kembali dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Mau melihat Draco Malfoy, ya?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul saja di mulutnya. Tetapi kemungkinan besar benar, kan? Kebanyakan anak-anak perempuan datang ke sini untuk melihat Draco atau dirinya— Harry tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari fakta itu.

"Memang kenapa?"

Ugh! Harry merasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke sumur sekarang juga. Gadis ini kenapa tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan secara langsung saja, sih? Dan suaranya, astaga— halus dan manis sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya penasaran saja," Harry menoleh ke arah lain, memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Luna Lovegood lagi.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku bukan seperti gadis-gadis lain yang menyukai pria seperti mayat hidup itu—"

Dan Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mayat hidup, katanya. Jika Pansy Parkinson mendengar ini, mungkin Luna sudah diberi lima puluh tamparan dalam beberapa detik.

"Lho, kenapa ketawa? Memang benar, kan? Kulit pucat, jarang bicara—"

"Yeah— HAHAHA,"

Harry masih terus tertawa-tawa. Harry bertanya-tanya dalam hati: kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini sejak dulu? Sementara Luna hanya tersenyum memandang langit cerah yang berada di atasnya. Mengamati awan-awan yang berpindah-pindah.

"Tetapi aku ke sini mau melihat permainanmu. Kata anak-anak di kelasku, kau sangat jago di bidang futsal,"

Harry langsung berhenti tertawa. Dia merasakan pipinya memanas. Harry merona.

Harry Potter merona karena perkataan Luna Lovegood.

"Err— terima kasih,"

"Itu bukan aku yang bilang lho, itu anak-anak di kelasku yang bilang,"

Harry Potter kembali mengerang karena menyadari bahwa dia geer lagi.

"Tapi kuakui permainanmu sejak tadi bagus juga,"

Harry tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Love—"

"Luna saja,"

"Luna,"

Mereka tertawa kecil bersama. Tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa anak-anak yang berada di lapangan tersebut sedang memperhatikan ke arah mereka berdua— termasuk Ginny Weasley yang wajahnya sudah memerah, semerah wajahnya.

Menahan amarah dan cemburu.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Err**— **sorry kalau mengecewakan chapter ini. Btw, ada yang sudah ada membaca FF saya yang berjudul 'Ternyata Sampai Kini'? *ngiklan***

**Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Walaupun biasanya saya update fic ini hari Senin, tapi tidak apalah. Mumpung nggak ada kerjaan juga:3**

**Balasan review:**

**BlueDiamond13: thanks ya:D ini udah dilanjutken.**

** : yap**** lihat saja hubungan mereka nanti**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Pansy P.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing, Chara A & Chara B are a main of Protagonist & Antagonist Character.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buka buku kalian halaman 73," suara Professor Snape yang lebih terdengar berbisik namun terdengar oleh seluruh kelas itu— memerintah anak-anak kelas XI-IPA-2 itu agar membuka buku halaman 73. Draco Malfoy yang biasanya penuh minat dengan pelajaran Professor Snape— hari ini hanya diam, hanya menuruti perkataan Professor Snape, tidak aktif seperti biasa.

Hermione hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Draco. Mood Draco memang sering uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa. Tetapi biasanya walaupun mood Draco berubah— dia tetap semangat di kelas kimia nya Professor Snape.

Apa yang membuat Draco berubah?

"Mr. Malfoy, jangan melamun atau aku akan menyuruhmu mengangkat kaki dari kelas ini," Professor Snape menatap tajam pada Draco. Draco terduduk tegak saking kagetnya.

"O.. Oke.. _sir_, eh, Professor Snape,"

Professor Snape mendengus, melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda karena menegur sang Tuan Muda Malfoy.

Hermione melirik ke arah Padma. Padma yang menyadari dirinya dilirik-lirik— menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hermione. Yang dibalas dengan senyum kikuk oleh Hermione.

Ternyata hubungannya dan Padma masih lancar setelah pertengkaran satu bulan yang lalu, walaupun Padma dengan Theo sangat tidak lancar. Pertengkaran yang masih dibicarakan sampai hari ini, terjadi saat hari besoknya setelah Padma melamun di pelajaran Professor Lupin— pelajaran TIK.

_Flashback,  
Kantin,  
Istirahat pertama._

"_Sudah bisa melupakan Daphne Greengrass ya, Theo?" sindir Padma keji dengan suara kencang di kantin. Otomatis seluruh kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Tetapi sepertinya Fleur Delacour_— _yang sedang menangani salah satu anak kelas X yang cukup tampan untuk menembaknya_— _tidak terlalu memperdulikan suara sinis Padma yang terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kantin. Daphne yang namanya dibawa-bawa, ikut menoleh. Pansy and the Gang yang lain juga. Intinya, hampir semua penghuni kantin sedang menoleh kepadanya._

_Theo mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu mengangkat alisnya._

_Padma termasuk siswi yang cerdas di Hogwarts Senior High School ini. Memorinya cukup kuat dan dia tidak cepat melupakan sesuatu. Apalagi tentang acara tatap-tatapan Theo dan Daphne biasanya di kantin._

"_Apa maksudmu?" rahang Theo mengeras, ujung bibirnya mengkedut-kedut, wajahnya memerah, memandang Padma tajam. Padma hanya tersenyum sinis._

"_Itu loh, Daphne Greengrass selingkuhanmu_—_"_

_Theo menggebrak meja._

"_Apa maksudmu?" nada suara Theo meninggi, tetapi mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Blaise sudah mau menghampiri meja Theo dan Padma, tetapi ditahan oleh Ron dan Harry. Draco dan Hermione masih serius mengamati pertengkaran pasangan itu._

_Padma masih tidak menghilangkan senyum sinisnya._

"_Maksudku, bukannya kau ada hubungan dengan dia? Tidak usah berpura-pura di hadapanku, Theo. Aku melihat sendiri kok kalau kau sering bertatapan dengan dia. Atau perkataan dia benar, bahwa sebenarnya kau juga menyukai dia_—"

"_Jangan berbicara sembarangan, Padma Patil. Sedetik aku melihat mukanya saja aku sudah ingin muntah,"_

_Daphne yang mendengarnya menahan amarah, wajahnya ikut memerah. Astoria_— _sebagai adiknya, mengelus-elus rambut panjang kakaknya. Padma masih tersenyum sinis. Mungkin sudah berlatih di rumah untuk memberikan senyum sinis ini kepada Theo._

"_Aku tidak peduli kau membelaku saat kemarin mereka berempat melabrakku,"_

"_Padma, jangan memaksaku melakukan ini," Theo sudah mengepal tangannya, ingin meninju wajah Padma saking kesalnya. Tetapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa Padma masih kekasihnya. Masih._

"_CUKUP! THEO! KAU GILA!" Harry berteriak, menghampiri Theo yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah dibasahi peluh. Menahan amarah yang tidak habis-habisnya. Ron, Blaise, Draco dan Hermione ikut ke meja Theo dan Padma. Hermione berada di belakang Padma, mengelus-elus rambut hitam Padma, memberinya ketenangan. Sementara Pansy and the Gang juga sudah siap-siap menuju ke meja itu. Anak-anak yang lain masih tidak sudi untuk memalingkan muka dari pertandingan seru itu. _

"_Kalian harusnya tadi mendengar, bahwa daritadi dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Greengrass!" Theo menunjukan kepal tinjunya pada salah satu gadis di Pansy and The Gang. Gadis yang menatap Theo dengan penuh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Daphne Greengrass._

"_A_— _aku_— _memangnya apa yang ku lakukan?" suara Daphne terdengar gemetar. Fleur yang menonton sejak tadi, walaupun pura-pura tidak peduli, menggumam tidak jelas yang terdengar seperti 'drama anak kecil'. Fleur lalu pergi bersama Cho Chang_— _tidak memperdulikan salah satu anak kelas XI yang mau menembaknya_— _lelaki keempat yang mengejar Fleur hari ini._

"_Kau yang membuatku dan kekasihku seperti ini, Greengrass. Kau mengadu domba kami berdua. Berharap kami putus lalu aku berkencan denganmu, eh? JANGAN MIMPI SELAMA KAU MASIH BERADA DALAM GANG DIA!" Theo menunjuk Pansy dengan kesal bercampur gemas, ingin menendang Pansy ke jurang sedalam-dalamnya._

"_Oh, jadi benar kan? Kalau Daphne tidak gabung di gang dia, kau mau berkencan dengannya? Oke. Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu selama ini. Aku ingin ke kelas," Padma menyedot jus jeruk untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Theo dan seluruh penghuni kantin yang melongo._

_Theo sudah keceplosan._

_Daphne tersenyum puas._

"_Nah, jadi siapa yang membuat kalian bertengkar lalu putus? Sepertinya kau sendiri, Theodore Nott. Kalian semua! Ngapain lihat-lihat?!" Daphne mengedarkan tatapan kesal pada seluruh penghuni kantin, yang langsung diam dan langsung melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. _

_Theo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia menghampiri meja Daphne, lalu memecahkan salah-satu-gelas-beling-entah-punya-siapa, dan mengambil pecahannya, lalu menusukkannya di salah satu lengan Daphne sehingga berdarah. _

"_THEO! SAKIT! KAU KENAPA SIH! AKU_— _AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA KAN!? LAGIAN KAU YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN BERDUA PU_— _THEO!" Daphne mengerang kesakitan, lengannya tergores panjang dan berdarah. Kantin kacau. Ada yang mendukung Theo, ada yang mendukung Padma and the Gang. Theo tidak tanggung-tanggung melakukan kekerasan pada gadis yang sempat dicintainya dulu. Tidak. Theo tidak mencintainya lagi. Theo yakin itu._

_Daphne menangis. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa dia adalah gadis yang kuat, tetapi dia tetap tidak tahan dengan sakit yang berada di lengannya, dan di hatinya. Semua orang tidak akan tahu betapa sakitnya ditusuki pecahan beling oleh pria yang kau cintai. Sangat-kau-cintai._

"_Itu rasa sakit yang kurasakan sekarang, Greengrass. Aku tidak peduli aku akan mendapat SP atau apa. Aku muak dengan drama yang kau buat bersama gangmu ini. Parkinson, Weasley, dan adik perempuanmu yang manja ini. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mohon JANGAN GANGGU HUBUNGAN AKU DENGAN SIAPAPUN. JANGAN PERNAH!" Theo menggebrak meja sekali lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin. Bahkan para penjual makanan di kantinpun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Theo pergi. _

_Daphne mengeluh kesakitan, Pansy and The Gang membantunya untuk memapahnya ke rumah sakit sekolah._

_Sementara Ron, Harry, Blaise, Draco dan Hermione hanya termangu di tempat._

TEEET! Bel berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan Hermione di kelas kimia Professor Snape. Setelah memberi tugas— yang langsung disoraki oleh seluruh penghuni kelas— Professor Snape meninggalkan kelas tersebut, tidak memperdulikan cemoohan pada siswa tentang dirinya.

"Draco?" Hermione menghampiri meja Draco yang belum dibereskan sama sekali. Draco hanya menoleh, lalu kembali menelungkupkan diri di meja.

"Hoii Draco! Bumi padamu!" Hermione mengguncang-guncang tubuh Draco. Draco menoleh lagi, kali ini agak lama.

"Apa?" jawabnya, terdengar malas-malasan. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin terlihat pucat. Matanya ditemani oleh kantung hitam di bawahnya. Hermione menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Ayo ke kantin! Pasti sudah ditunggu sama yang lain!" Hermione menarik paksa tubuh Draco yang notabene lebih berat darinya. Draco tersenyum kecil, geli melihat tingkah Hermione yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Hermione cemberut.

"Ya, ya. Tunggu,"

Draco merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang acak-acakan, lalu membiarkan tangannya digenggam Hermione.

Membiarkan seluruh kehangatan yang diberikan oleh genggaman Hermione menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Draco sadar itu apa. Tapi dia diam. Dia mengelak bahwa dia suka pada sahabatnya sendiri. Melihat waktu itu Blaise bonyok di tangan Ron, Harry, dan Theo saat Blaise menyatakan suka pada Hermione saja Draco sudah bergidik ngeri. Untung kejadiannya tahun lalu, saat mereka semua masih kelas X, masih polos-polosnya dan belum bersahabat seperti sekarang.

Hanya pria beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis rambut coklat mengembang itu. Viktor Krum. Pria beruntung yang bisa memacari Hermione sampai sekarang. Gadis yang dicintainya..

.xOx.

"Sudah mau pesta natal. Kau baru mengumumkannya kemarin, kan?" Ron bertanya pada Draco Malfoy— si Ketua OSIS yang mengumumkan tentang pesta dansa natal dua minggu lagi. Dan dengan itu artinya— membawa pasangan kencan untuk dansa. Dan keenam orang ini belum menemukan orang yang pas untuk diajak ke pesta dansa natal itu.

Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Brown saja, eh?" Blaise menggoda Ron. Ron bersemu merah. Telinganya juga menjadi merah.

"KAU KENCAN DENGAN LAVENDER BROWN SEKARANG?" seru Harry kencang, membuat beberapa kepala menoleh padanya. Harry nyengir pada orang-orang itu, lalu menoleh kembali ke sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ron tidak menjawab.

"Itu benar," jawab Hermione singkat, melihat Ron dan Lavender kemarin berpegangan tangan berdua—

Theo diam. Tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia tidak punya ide untuk mengajak siapa. Dia. Sudah. Diputuskan. Oleh. Padma. Patil.

Ron mendelik ke arah Hermione yang membocorkan rahasia yang belum dia berikan kepada teman-temannya yang lain itu. Hermione mengacungkan tangan bersimbol 'peace'.

"Kau sendiri dengan siapa, Hermione? Krum kan sudah lulus," tanya Harry.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Draco berdetak tidak karuan. Apakah dia harus mengajak Hermione? Tapi membayangkan pukulan-pukulan keras dari teman-temannya di muka mulusnya ini..

Ergh. Sepertinya tidak jadi.

"Siapa ya?" Hermione terlihat berpikir keras. Walaupun sekarang musim dingin, Hogwarts Senior High School tetap menuntut anak didiknya untuk bersekolah, dengan seragam musim dingin yang juga disediakan oleh sekolah itu. Maka dari itu memasuki bulan Desember— Hogwarts tetap buka. Tetapi saat Natal dan Tahun Baru, Hogwarts akan libur.

"Sama aku aja, Hermione," Blaise menatap Hermione dengan penuh harap, membuat kelima pasang mata yang tertuju pada Hermione langsung menuju kepada Blaise dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Katanya kau tampan dan diincar kakak kelas, Blaise? Kalau begitu bisa dong, menggaet salah satu kakak kelas untuk ikut denganmu di pesta dansa natal ini—" sindir Ron pada Blaise. Blaise mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke! Lihat nanti, aku akan datang bersama salah satu kakak kelas yang cantik. Tapi yang jelas, bukan Fleur Delacour.. Uh, itu cewek akan datang dengan siapa ya?" Blaise menggumam-gumam tidak jelas.

"Kita tidak ada urusannya dengan si Delacour," Theo mencemooh sinis. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau dengan siapa, Harry?" giliran Hermione yang bertanya. Harry bersemu merah.. mukanya merona. Dia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sendiri— gugup karena pertanyaan Hermione itu.

"Oh ya, kudengar-dengar, kau sedang mendekati anak kelas X-IPA-1, siapa itu namanya.. Loony Lovegood. Betul, Harry?" Ron mengunyah-ngunyah makanannya sambil menatap penasaran pada Harry. Harry menunduk.

"Bukan Loony, Ron. Luna.." bibir Harry terasa bergetar mengucapkan nama itu. Dadanya berdesir halus. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba datang. Rindu dengan gadis polos yang lebih muda setahun dengannya itu. Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Siapa tahu Luna Lovegood tidak suka padanya? Nanti dia malah sakit hati..

"Oke. Hermione belum tahu, aku dengan— err, kalian tahu lah, lalu Blaise akan mengajak salah satu kakak kelas— awas kalau tidak dapat, Blaise. Dan Harry dengan Loony— maksudku Luna Lovegood, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Harry. Lalu kalian bagaimana, kedua cowok single yang daritadi diam saja?" Ron menyerocos, lalu menatap Theo dan Draco yang hanya diam.

Theo benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengajak .. dia menyukai Padma Patil dari luar dan dalam. Sifatnya pun baik, tidak terlalu cerewet seperti kembarannya, Parvati. Dia benar-benar menyukai Padma, dan tidak menganggapnya pelarian. Namun mungkin sedikit hatinya masih tersisa untuk Daphne, sehingga dia tidak menjaga perasaan Padma. Dan sampai detik ini Theo belum berbaikan dengan Padma, bahkan untuk menjadi teman sekalipun.

Theo sangat menyesali hal itu. Menyesali bahwa dia dan Padma putus karena si Greengrass.

Theo menggeleng. Seandainya tahun ini dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa, mungkin dia akan mengajak Hermione. Berdoa supaya gadis itu mau, walaupun harus mendapat 'izin resmi' dari Viktor Krum, kekasih Hermione.

Draco juga sedang berpikir keras. Pasti banyak gadis yang mau datang bersamanya. Tetapi dia juga harus memilih yang tepat.. tidak hanya asal pilih.

Dan dia ingin sekali mengajak Hermione. Tetapi bayangan tentang wajah putih mulusnya akan bonyok plus akan dimusuhi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, Draco mengurungkan niat. Lagipula, Hermione belum tentu mau datang bersamanya, kan..

Maka Draco menggeleng juga.

"Ah, kalian, bagaimana sih. Tidak asik sekali," cemooh Blaise, menatap Theo dan Draco dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"Aku tahu kau masih sedih karena Padma, _mate_," Harry menepuk pundak Theo pelan, sekaligus menghindari tatapan Ginny Weasley— adik Ron— yang sedari tadi melirik ke arahnya. Ugh. Sangat menggelikan.

Theo mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan sedih, Theo. Aku tahu kalau Padma masih mencintaimu, kok. Mau ke pesta dansa bareng dia ya?" tanya Hermione, ikutan sedih melihat nasib temannya yang di ujung tanduk ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Theo pelan. Sementara itu, Theo melirik ke arah Padma Patil, yang ternyata sedang beradu pandang dengan Daphne Greengrass, yang kedua pasang bola mata mereka berkilat-kilat marah. Theo dengan secepat kilat membuang muka dari pandangan itu.

"Kau, Draco! Kau tahun kemarin kan tidak mengajak siapa-siapa karena pesta dansa natal tidak wajib untuk anak kelas X. Tapi tahun ini wajib. Jadi kau mengajak siapa?" tanya Ron, penasaran. Siapa yang akan diajak oleh _pangeran tampan _Hogwarts ini?

"Sudah kubilang, belum tahu," Draco mengelak kesal. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah punya satu tujuan.. gadis berambut coklat yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari tadi. Seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Baiklah!" Draco sedikit berteriak, kesal karena daritadi ditatapi tanpa henti.

"Oke, kalau kalian mau tahu—"

Draco menghela napas sebentar. Menatap mata Hermione, mungkin hanya sedetik. Lalu kembali menatap kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Mungkin, mungkin aku akan mencoba mengajak—"

Perkataan Draco terputus karena terlihat sekarang beberapa anak cowok sedang berada di belakang Fleur, membawa bunga atau coklat. Yang lain bergidik ngeri. Fred dan George Weasley— kakak kembar Ron dan Ginny— seperti biasa, memasang taruhan. Fleur menatap kesal pada rombongan laki-laki yang mengejarnya itu. Ada dua alasan mengejar Fleur seperti itu.

Yang pertama, untuk menembak Fleur, _lagi_.

Yang kedua, untuk mengajak Fleur ke pesta dansa yang diadakan dua minggu lagi. Suatu keberuntungan jika diterima Fleur— walaupun hanya ke pesta dansa yang diadakan satu malam itu saja.

"Fleur Delacour," sambung Draco. Semua cengo. Hermione menautkan alis seakan bilang kau-gila-Draco. Harry dan Blaise membuka mulutnya dengan sangat tidak elite. Theo mengernyitkan dahi berkali-kali. Dan Ron lebih parah— menyemburkan makanan yang berada di mulutnya sehingga sedikit terkena Theo dan Blaise yang duduk bersebelahan.

"AKHIRNYA!" Blaise kembali ke ekspresi semula, nyengir-tidak-jelas. Semuanya menoleh heran kepadanya.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi cowok normal, Draco—"

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco tidak terima dikatakan tidak menjadi cowok normal selama ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa melihat cewek dengan baik. Akhirnya matamu berfungsi juga untuk mengajak Fleur Delacour. Kupikir sampai mati kau tidak tertarik dengannya—" semuanya terkikik atau tertawa, walaupun salah satu di antara mereka melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

"—kalau Wood kakak kelas kita tidak tertarik padanya wajar, dia sudah punya Johnson. Lalu beberapa adik kelas X takut dengan kakak kelas lainnya. Kalau kau? Masih single, dikejar-kejar wanita, tapi tidak tertarik pada siapapun. Akhirnya kau menunjukkan ketertarikanmu juga," lanjut Blaise panjang lebar. Draco mendelik, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mengajak dia? Yah, walaupun aku tahu tahun lalu dia juga tidak ikut pesta dansa karena kakinya keseleo atau apalah. Sementara dua tahun lalu aku tidak tahu dia ikut atau tidak, kita semua belum masuk sekolah ini," kata Draco, berusaha menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Walaupun dia juga tidak yakin dengan pilihannya sendiri untuk mengajak Fleur Delacour. 98% kemungkinan akan ditolak..

"Oke. Tinggal Theo dan Hermione. Kenapa kalian tidak berdua pergi bersama saja?" celetuk Blaise iseng. Hati Draco dag-dig-dug tidak karuan lagi. Dia datang dengan Theo? Argh..

"Boleh," jawab Hermione tersenyum manis, menoleh kepada Theo, meminta persetujuan.

Theo mendesah dalam hatinya. Hermione memang menjadi pilihannya, tetapi pilihan terakhirnya.. sementara tadi dia berniat untuk mengajak Padma— walaupun kemungkinan 99% ditolak— untuk ke pesta dansa. Tetapi akhirnya Theo mengangguk, menatap mereka semua.

"Oke," jawab Theo. Meninggalkan kekesalan Draco di hatinya yang paling dalam.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Thanks for any reviews**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Pansy P.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing, Chara A & Chara B are a main of Protagonist & Antagonist Character.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione memandang layar _handphone_nya dengan emosi. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi saat istirahat di sekolah?

Draco Malfoy ingin mengajak Fleur Delacour?

Bahkan gadis yang selalu bersamanya satu tahun ini tidak diajaknya sama sekali! Padahal.. padahal dia tahu waktu itu Hermione belum ada pasangan.

Draco Malfoy ingin mengajak Fleur Delacour?!

Hermione mengempaskan dirinya ke kasur.

Cukuplah sudah pengorbanan yang dia lakukan selama ini.

Berpacaran dengan Viktor Krum untuk membuatnya cemburu. HAHA. Bahkan Draco mengajaknya untuk pesta dansa natal saja tidak mau!

Ya, Hermione Jean Granger selama ini tidak menyukai Viktor. Oh, mungkin suka. Tapi hanya sebagai teman. Digaris bawahi itu. Hanya. Sebagai. Teman.

Hermione selama ini berusaha bahagia menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak menunjukkan kekesalan apapun. Mereka jarang bertengkar. Menjaga hubungan mereka agar tetap awet dan harmonis.

Tapi— apa?

Boro-boro cemburu. Untuk mengajak pesta dansa natal saja harus yang selevel dengannya. Haha, se_level_. Hermione tahu dia tidak secantik dan seanggun Fleur. Tapi, setidaknya pandanglah dia. Dia yang selama ini berada di sampingnya selama satu tahun ini.

Mungkin ini karma baginya. Ya, karma. Karma karena memanfaatkan cinta Viktor yang tulus _demi _mendapatkan pujaan hatinya sejak pertama kali masuk Hogwarts Senior High School.

Hermione mendengus. Baru saja dia ingin membanting _handphone _ke lantai menjadi pelampiasannya, _handphone _itu berbunyi. Ditengoknya.

_Love_

_Calling_

Hermione menghela napas. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat. Mungkin hari ini juga dia akan bertemu dengan Viktor untuk memutuskannya. Mungkin, ini waktu yang tepat..

Hermione menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo—"

"Halo, _love_!" suara berat Viktor di telepon terdengar bersemangat.

"Hmm, ya? Tumben menelepon?"

"Hng, ada waktu nanti malam? Aku mau berbicara, penting—"

"Ah, ya, aku bisa, Viktor! Oke, di mana? Jam berapa?"

"Kau bersemangat sekali?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil, walaupun ia tahu Viktor tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Umm, tidak— karena— aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu—"

"Ah, tepat sekali kalau begitu. Baiklah, jam enam sore kujemput di rumahmu, di restoran yang biasa,"

"Oke,"

"Bye, _love_, aku masih ada tugas di kampus,"

"Bye—"

Belum selesai Hermione berbicara, telepon sudah diputus. Hermione sedang menduga-duga apa yang dikatakan Viktor sehingga sebegitu pentingnya dan harus bertemu langsung.

Hmm. Mau putus juga kah?

Tetapi dia terdengar bersemangat tadi. Ah, mungkin dia bersemangat untuk memutuskan ceweknya yang brengsek dan memanfaatkannya.

Hermione tersenyum sinis, lalu lama kelamaan bulir-bulir bening berkeluaran dari manik _hazel_nya. Hermione memendamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Menangis, dan menunggu waktu hingga pukul 06.00 p.m.

Berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya, semoga baik-baik saja.

.xOx.

"Ha—halo, Luna," sapa Harry, gugup. Hari ini dia ada latihan lagi, dan sekarang dia sedang istirahat.

"Halo, Harry," sahut Luna, lalu kembali membaca buku tebal yang dia bawa sedari tadi.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, kau tetap duduk, kan?"

Harry nyengir. Luna tersenyum. "Boleh, kok,"

Harry duduk di samping Luna. Hening.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering datang ke sini, ya?" tanya Harry, membuka percakapan. Berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Ya," jawab Luna, tidak berpaling dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Melihat Draco Malfoy, ya?" tanya Harry lagi, agak tidak rela. Luna mengangguk.

Harry menelan ludah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya susah menelan ludah.

"O—oh," jawab Harry, kembali mengangguk. Tadinya Harry sedikit geer, tapi yah— terkadang kenyataan sangat jauh dari harapan yang diinginkan.

"Aku melihat permainan sekaligus anak-anak tim futsalnya, Harry. Nah— Malfoy itu termasuk anak tim kan?"

Harry menepuk dahinya, seakan baru mengerti.

"Oh, iya ya," jawab Harry seperti orang dungu. Luna tersenyum manis, dan tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah dari buku yang dibacanya, mungkin tidak konsentrasi lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Mampus kau, Harry. Sekarang Harry benar-benar gelisah.

"Err— tidak apa-apa, sih— kukira kau tidak suka futsal," Harry nyengir, menutupi kegelisahannya. Luna mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Suara bising dari lapangan membuat mereka melupakan percakapan mereka tadi. Sampai akhirnya— Harry ingat apa yang harus ia sampaikan kepada gadis yang lebih muda satu tahun di sebelahnya ini.

"Err— Luna?" panggil Harry, membuat Luna sadar dari lamunannya.

"Harry?"

"Apakah kau sudah— eng, sudah— apakahkausudahmendapatkanpas angandansanatal?"

Luna mengernyit, tidak mengerti perkataan Harry yang kelewat cepat.

"S_orry_?"

Pipi Harry merona merah.

"Maksudku— err— apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan dansa natal?" Harry menghembuskan napas lega. Mungkin lega karena dapat menyalurkan 'pertanyaan'nya ke gadis berambut pirang ini.

"Belum," jawab Luna tersenyum singkat. Harry menggaruk-garuk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Err—"

"HOI, HARRY POTTER! JANGAN BERPACARAN TERUS! LATIHAN MAU DIMULAI LAGI!" teriak Cedric Diggory— laki-laki jangkung berkulit putih sekaligus kekasih Cho Chang— yang menempati kelas XII-IPA-1.

Harry nyengir, dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku latihan dulu, Luna— tadi, aku bermaksud mengajakmu menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa natal—kalau kau tidak keberatan dan belum mempunyai pasangan—"

"HARRY!" teriak Cedric lagi, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"IYA!" balas Harry, sambil teriak juga, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Luna yang belum sempat menjawab tawarannya.

Harry lalu berlari menuju lapangan, berharap semoga ajakannya diterima. Sementara— Luna Lovegood yang tadi ditawari menjadi pasangan pesta dansa seorang Harry Potter— sedang tersipu dan tersenyum malu-malu.

.xOx.

Hermione mengucek-ucek matanya setelah merasakan dirinya ingin ke kamar mandi. Dia baru bangun dari tidur siangnya hari ini.

Iseng-iseng Hermione menengok ke arah jam dinding manis yang bertengger di bagian tembok kamarnya— pukul 05.35 p.m. Hermione langsung melotot.

JANJINYA DENGAN VIKTOR!

Hermione langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, tidak memperdulikan kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang _handphone_nya ke lantai, dan mulai terdengar orang mandi di kamar mandi.

—dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah sekitar dua menit Hermione di kamar mandi— ya, dua menit— Hermione segera mengambil baju s_eadanya_ untuk dipakai untuk pergi dengan Viktor. Dapat. Blus biru dengan celana _jeans_ 7/8. Sebodo amat kalau parah, batin Hermione— toh mungkin ini kencannya yang terakhir dengan Viktor.

Setelah memakai sekaligus sedikit berdandan— memakai bedak dan _lip gloss_, Hermione bercermin di kamarnya, lalu menoleh ke arah jam.

05.40 p.m.

Hermione baru menyadari satu hal. Rumahnya masih sepi. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya belum pulang. Hermione menyambar tas dan _handphone_nya— yang berada di lantai. Hermione mendengus. Untung tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Terdapat 3 sms dan 1 _missed call_.

Hermione membuka _missed call_nya.

_Love_.

Ah— batin Hermione lagi. Mungkin aku harus mengganti nama kontak Viktor nanti. Maafkan aku..

Hermione membuka sms pertamanya.

_From: Love_

_Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. _

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya sekarang belum pukul 06.00 p.m.? Viktor buru-buru sekali. Hermione mengecek kapan sms itu dikirim. Pukul 05.20 p.m. Yah— Hermione sudah telat sekali.

Sembari membuka sms keduanya, Hermione mengecek sekali lagi penampilannya di cermin, lalu buru-buru mengambil kunci untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

_From: Harry P._

_Hoy, 'Mione. Aku tadi sudah mengajak Luna. Bukan mengajak sih, tapi menawarkan. Yah sama saja, lah. Menurutmu, aku diterima atau tidak? Dia belum menjawabku, tadi pas dia mau menjawab, si Diggory sudah memanggil-manggil untuk latihan. Butuh saran nih, sobatmu lagi galau._

Hermione mendecak-decakkan lidahnya. Di saat dia buru-buru begini— Harry malah curhat. Sambil menuruni tangga terburu-buru— dan berdoa supaya tidak terjatuh— Hermione mengetik sms balasan.

_To: Harry P._

_Kau mengajaknya bagaimana? Berdoa saja semoga diterima. Kau beneran naksir sama dia, ya?_

Hermione sudah mencapai lantai bawah. Dia sudah mau membuka sms ketiganya, tetapi ditunda dulu, karena sekarang yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana cara Viktor mau mendengarkan penjelasannya karena tidak membalas sms, tidak mengangkat telepon, dan meninggalkannya selama beberapa menit.

Hermione membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Di sana Viktor berdiri di depan mobil mewahnya. Hermione buru-buru mengunci pintu rumahnya— ayah dan ibunya mempunyai kunci yang sama— lalu segera menghampiri Viktor— setelah menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Maaf sekali, Viktor— aku tidak menyangka kau secepat ini. Aku ketiduran,"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Viktor, lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Hermione. Setelah Hermione masuk , gantilah dia yang memasuki mobil dan mulai menyetir mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil dua-duanya diam. Hermione merasa canggung sekali— mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia di dalam mobil ini. Hermione membuka sms ketiganya yang sempat tertunda.

_From: Blaise Z._

_Aku ingin mengajak Alicia Spinnet besok. Pasti dia terima ajakanku. _

Hermione mendengus tanpa sadar dan Viktor menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak— sms dari teman yang isinya _over pede_,"

Viktor lalu mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menuju ke depan. Hermione membalas sms Blaise.

_To: Blaise Z._

_Kau itu pede sekali ya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menerima ajakanmu? _

Tepat satu detik setelah dia membalas sms Blaise— ada satu lagi sms baru. Hermione mengernyit. Oh ya— _handphone_nya sedang dalam _silent_ sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada satu sms lagi yang datang begitu cepatnya.

Hermione membukanya.

_From: Harry P._

_Lama sekali balasnya? Kencan dengan Viktor, eh? Yeah, aku mengajaknya dengan bilang begini_—_ tadi, aku bermaksud mengajakmu menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa natal—kalau kau tidak keberatan dan belum mempunyai pasangan, begitu._

Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

_To: Harry P._

_Tidak romantis sekali._

Yeah, terkirim. Hermione tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Harry yang pertama dan kedua. Hermione menoleh ke arah Viktor— yang terlihat gugup, gelisah, dan mengeluarkan keringat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione, memecahkan keheningan yang dari tadi terjadi di mobil itu.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Viktor menoleh ke arah Hermione sebentar, lalu konsentrasi lagi dengan menyetir.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang, err— gugup?" Hermione mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kali ini Viktor tidak menoleh ke arah Hermione, tetapi sedang tersenyum yang sepertinya dipaksakan.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk mengerti, walaupun ada firasat yang tidak mengenakkan di dalam hatinya.

Viktor menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Setelah memarkirkannya dengan tepat, dia mengajak Hermione masuk ke restoran tersebut.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Viktor, Hermione menjawab—

"Seperti biasa,"

Viktor mengangguk.

"_Chicken cordon bleu _satu porsi, _spaghetti bolognesse _satu porsi, dan dua gelas air putih,"

Si _waitress _mengangguk dan segera pergi setelah mencatat pesanannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya keduanya berbarengan, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kau dulu," tunjuk Hermione akhirnya. Viktor menggeleng.

"Kau dulu saja, sepertinya punyamu lebih penting,"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau yang mengajak aku duluan, jadi punyamu lebih penting," elak Hermione lagi. Viktor mengambil napas dalam-dalam—

Dan entah darimana, lagu _If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield_ mengalaun. Hermione mempunyai _feeling_—

_If your not the one, then why does my soul feel glad, today?  
If your not the one, then why does my hand fit yours, this way?_

Viktor mengeluarkan cincin—

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return, my call?  
If you are not mine, would I have the strength at all.._

Hermione tidak perlu tahu apa yang dikatakan Viktor selanjutnya..

_I never know what the future brings,  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with_—

"Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?"

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there anyway that I could stay, in your arms?_

"Vik—Viktor—" Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If your not for me, then why does this distance mean I'm alive?  
If your not for me, then why do I dream of you, as my wife?_

Viktor tersenyum. Tidak— senyuman itu justru membuat Hermione bertambah gelisah.

_I don't know why you so far away, but I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through and I hope that you're the one I share my life with,  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with,  
I hope I love you all my life_

Hermione tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan dibicarakan Viktor adalah _ini. _Sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang akan disampaikannya. Diputuskannya—

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I could stay, In your arms?_

"Hermione?" suara Viktor terdengar sangat jauh..

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right and though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

Waktu terus berjalan dan sebagian pengunjung restoran sedang menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu jawabannya—

"Kita baru beberapa bulan, Viktor—" desah Hermione.

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it I don't understand,_

"Tapi aku merasa sudah sangat yakin, bahwa kita akan terus bisa bersama—"

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

"Maaf—" jawab Hermione akhirnya,

_Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?_

Lagu telah berakhir. Seperti harapan Viktor yang juga berakhir hari ini.

Hari ini.

Viktor mendesah kecewa yang amat dalam. Bahkan makanan mereka yang sudah datang, mereka tidak tahu.

"Kenapa?" itu akhirnya pertanyaan yang bisa diluncurkan Viktor dari beratus-ratus pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Aku— ak— aku, tidak bisa—" Hermione menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan hari ini?"

Hermione mengeluh dalam hati. Akhirnya pertanyaan ini tiba.

Akhirnya.

"Kurasa—"

Hermione menghela napas.

"Kurasa kita sampai di sini saja,"

Enam kata. Satu kalimat. Cukup untuk mengakhiri semua-muanya yang berjalan beberapa bulan ini.

"Itukah alasanmu untuk menolakku hari ini?"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Viktor memberondongnya lagi dengan pertanyaan. Hermione sungguh tidak sanggup lagi.

"Apa ada pria lain yang membuatmu tertarik dengannya daripada aku?"

"Maaf—"

"Dia datang ke kehidupanmu setelah atau sebelum kita berpacaran?"

"Maaf—"

"Apakah—"

"Viktor, maafkan aku," potong Hermione, akhirnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak. Gadis brengsek macam dia tidak pantas mendapat pria yang sangat tulus mencintainya seperti Viktor. Dia mempermainkannya seolah-olah dia boneka yang dapat dia permainkan seenaknya.

"Bukan salahmu," Viktor berkata, akhirnya. Hermione terkejut.

"Ini mungkin salahku karena tidak bisa melindungi dan membahagiakanmu dengan baik, sehingga aku membuatmu bosan," lanjut Viktor dengan nada yang amat sangat kecewa dan sedih.

"Tidak, Viktor, jangan berkata seperti itu, kau melindungi dan membahagiakanku dengan baik—"

"Mungkin aku kurang tampan—"

Jika situasinya sedang tidak seperti ini, mungkin Hermione akan tertawa. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak.

"Tidak, Viktor, kau tampan—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu yang membuatmu ingin kita berpisah, tapi—yah— sebetulnya aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja— aku amat mencintaimu,"

Hermione menunduk.

"Kita masih bisa berteman kan?" bisik Viktor perlahan di telinga Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum senang.

"Teman," balasnya.

"Mari makan, aku mulai lapar,"

.xOx.

Keesokan harinya, istirahat pertama, Hogwarts Senior High School.

"Baik, siapa duluan?" tanya Ron di sela-sela kunyahan ayam panggangnya. Hermione mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan mencela. Oh ya— Hermione belum memberitahukan siapapun hubungannya yang kandas kemarin malam.

"Blaise saja dulu," kata Draco.

"Mengapa tidak kau dulu?" tanya Blaise dengan nada menantang.

"Yang waras dan tampan selalu terakhir," sahut Draco dengan nada angkuh. Blaise mendengus, yang lainnya tertawa.

"Aku juga waras dan _amat sangat tampan_ dibanding dirimu,"

Giliran Draco mendengus.

"Oh, ayolah, aku ingin melihat kehebatanmu merayu kakak kelas," bujuk Draco, dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah," Blaise bangkit dari kursinya, dan mulai mendekati meja kelompok kakak kelas— Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell dan Alicia Spinnet.

Blaise mendekati salah satunya, dan akhirnya diketahui oleh kelima sobat lainnya bernama Alicia Spinnet.

Setelah beberapa menit Blaise berbicara dengannya— sepertinya Alicia Spinnet— mengangguk-angguk antusias.

Blaise tersenyum puas dan melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka bertiga, lalu kembali ke mejanya tadi.

"Lihat sendiri kan?" Blaise bertanya dengan nada kemenangan. Theo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya mudah sekali," kata Theo, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya tadi.

"Tidak seru," Harry membuat gerakan tangannya ke samping, seolah-olah menampar angin. Blaise melotot ke arahnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Coba kalau kau mengajaknya di tengah-tengah kantin, saat kantin hening," lanjut Harry dengan santainya.

"Kalau bagian itu, sebaiknya dilakukan oleh Draco Malfoy, _mate_," Blaise mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Draco menimpuknya dengan tasnya, dan Blaise langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tidak akan,"

"Tapi itu ide yang bagus, Draco," Ron mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Merlin.."

"Siapa Merlin?" tanya Ron dengan dungunya.

"Merlin semacam yang berkuasa di dunia sihir, tidak tahu juga sih," jawab Hermione, si pintar. Draco mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau memanggil-manggil Merlin? Memang dunia sihir ada?" tanya Harry lagi. Draco mulai kesal.

"Ah, lupakan. Cepat atau lambat aku harus mengajak si Delacour juga," Draco menoleh ke arah Fleur yang sepertinya sudah akan bangkit dari kursinya. Ah, sial— sepertinya dia benar-benar harus mengajak Fleur di tengah-tengah kantin. Ingatkan dia untuk menonjok Blaise nanti.

"Tuh, _mate_," Blaise menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Fleur dengan semangatnya. Draco menepis tangannya kesal.

Draco juga mulai bangkit dari kursinya.

Draco mendekati Fleur yang sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya—

Dan tiba-tiba seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Ada yang melongo, kaget, _speechless_, melotot, khusus untuk Pansy Parkinson— menyemburkan jus yang sedang diminumnya ke arah Daphne Greengrass.

"Hoi, Fleur Delacour,"

Panggilan Draco membuat kantin tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi senyap. Aktivitas mereka semua berhenti. Fred dan George yang baru akan memasang taruhan, tetapi bingung mau memasang apa— karena cowok yang satu ini _berbeda_ dari cowok yang biasanya mendekati Fleur.

"Err— taruhan untuk si Malfoy mengajaknya kencan?" bisik Fred akhirnya, mengeluarkan lima dollar.

"Hng— apa ya— taruhan untuk si Malfoy mengajaknya ke pesta dansa?" George mengeluarkan lima dollar juga. Mereka menahan napas.

Fleur menoleh ke arah Draco dengan angkuhnya, mengangkat alis dan memberi tatapan 'apa?'

"Ehem, sudah ada pasangan untuk ke pesta dansa?"

"Belum," jawab Fleur singkat. Draco mengangguk lagi. Sejujurnya— dia juga _nervous_.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

HA! Semua penghuni kantin langsung melotot ke arah Draco berbarengan, seolah sudah diatur. Mengapa begitu?

Faktor pertama; Draco Malfoy tidak pernah melirik Fleur lebih dari satu kali.

Faktor kedua; Draco Malfoy tidak pernah mendekati Fleur.

Faktor ketiga; apakah Draco Malfoy sudah tobat?

George memberikan senyum kemenangan kepada Fred dan meraup sepuluh dollar dari meja makan. Fred mendengus, tapi tidak kencang.

Fleur memberi tatapan kepada Draco seperti menilai, dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau itu Draco Malfoy yang anak kelas XI-IPA-2 ya?"

"Yap,"

"Yang pernah digosipkan _gay_ karena tidak pernah mendekatiku?"

Draco menatapnya malas. Beberapa anak perempuan yang mendengarnya langsung terkikik.

"Baiklah. Ini nomor teleponku. Nanti jika sudah harinya, kukabarkan kapan kau akan menjemputku. Tolong beri aku pesan terlebih dahulu supaya aku tahu nomormu," Fleur menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang sepertinya sudah tertera oleh nomor telepon.

Fleur melenggang pergi.

Semua penghuni kantin seperti terkena _shockwave_. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan ada yang menjerit-jerit histeris.

Dua.

Orang.

Idola.

di.

Hogwarts.

Akan.

Menjadi.

Pasangan.

di.

Pesta.

Dansa.

Natal.

Pansy Parkinson sepertinya sudah pingsan di tempat duduknya.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Sungguh kecewa dengan review yang ada, sangat sedikit x(( tapi thanks banget yang udah bersedia review..  
Review membuat saya lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan sebuah ff.**

**Review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!~**

**Cla99: ahh.. makasih banyak atas dukunganmu. Iya, saya pikir udah nggak ada yang minat lagi sama ff ini, pengen di discontinue tadinya, tapi masih ada yang review.. masih kuat.. *apaan*  
hmm, untuk pairnya ya. Sebenarnya yang mau dibikin mainpair itu dramione sama theodaphne. Tapi entah kenapa harryluna sering muncul.. untuk typo yang jam 7 itu, iya, itu typo, 6 sama 7 kan deket, mangap yaa u,u kalau panjangan lagi.. ini adalah usaha terbaik saya untuk memanjangkan chapter ini (?) mangap lagi …..**

**BlueDiamond13 & Cherry-19: Haiio! Makasih yaa udah dukung, muahuehuahue u,u ini next chapnya. Ini memang Dramione kok. Kan saya sendiri dramioneshipper..**

**Ochan malfoy: emang tembok bisa digaruk? *ikutan garuk tembok #eh. Draco nggak sama Fleur kok, tenang aja.. *civokz(?)***

**Yah, pokoknya yang masih ngedukung, thanks a lot and this is a next chap.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Pansy P.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing, Chara A & Chara B are a main of Protagonist & Antagonist Character.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Theo mengucek-ucek matanya dengan tidak percaya. Barusan dia melihat—apa?

Padma Patil tengah berciuman mesra dengan Dean Thomas di dekat kantin— apa?

Theo mengacak rambutnya dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang terjadi kini?

Sekolah ini sekarang penuh gosip. Gosip dia dengan Daphnelah— langsung dia pelototin siapapun yang berani bertanya apapun dengannya— gosip Draco dengan Fleur lah— gosip Ron dengan Lavender— gosip Harry dengan Loony atau siapapun, Theo tidak peduli namanya— dan gosip Padma dengan si Thomas. Yang baru akan dia selidiki kebenarannya—

Yang baru saja dia temui di sini. Di dekat kantin, saat bel pulang. Entah kenapa hatinya ada seperti lubang menyayat—

"Halo, Nott," sapa Dean girang, menggandeng Padma yang membuang muka. Theo mendengus. Permainan macam apa ini?

"Tidak bersama Greengrass, eh?" tanya Dean, kepalanya celingak-celinguk ke segala arah. Theo ingin sekali menonjoknya sekarang juga. Tangannya sudah mulai terkepal di sampingnya. Tapi masih dia tahan.

"Yuk, Dean, kita pergi saja. Serasa berbicara dengan patung," sindir Padma kelewat sinis, lalu menggandeng Dean lebih erat lagi dan cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

_Sialan_, batin Theo. Sialan. Sungguh sialan. Brengsek. Keparat. Theo meninju salah satu tembok yang ada di sebelahnya. Brengsek. Keparat. Sialan. Kata-kata itu diulang Theo terus menerus.

Dulu saat dia jadian sama Padma, dia menyesal tidak pernah menciumnya semesra itu— bahkan terkadang-kadang memikirkan Daphne— _what the hell is this_.

Dan sekarang, dia sungguh menyesal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Ya, memang terlambat—

"Hoy, Theo! Dicari ke mana-mana, juga. Hari ini ada ekskul pendalaman bahasa Prancis, tahu?" seru Hermione dari belakang Theo, membuat Theo terkejut dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja— di sana sudah ada kelima kawannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Tadi aku lihat si Padma Patil sedang bergandengan dengan Tho— OUCH! Harry! Sakit, tahu!" Ron berjengit kesakitan, mengelus-elus tangannya yang dicubit Harry kelewat kencang. Harry menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab Theo datar, terlalu datar. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia melewati mereka berlima dan segera diteriaki Hermione— yang sebelumnya sudah memelototi Ron terlebih dahulu—

"TUNGGU, THEO!"

Harry, Draco, dan Blaise melotot ke arah Ron bersamaan.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Ron dengan polosnya, menatap mereka bertiga bergantian.

"Lupakan," sahut Draco dengan tatapan malas-malasan, lalu berjalan pergi, mau pulang. Hari ini dia tidak ada ekskul futsal, berarti Harry juga— yang sebenarnya disesali Harry karena tidak bisa berbincang banyak dengan Luna Lovegood hari ini. Harry menyusul Draco di belakangnya, hendak pulang juga.

Sekarang tinggal Blaise dan Ron. Ron masih menatapi Blaise dengan bingungnya.

"Blaise, tolong jelaskan—"

"Lupakan," sahut Blaise, lalu berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Ron mendengus. Apa salahnya?

"BLAISE! TUNGGU!"

.xOx.

Theo menatap aneh pada Hermione. Akhir-akhir ini, Hermione sedikit berubah. Dia tidak tahu, tetapi sepertinya, Hermione agak diam dan tidak secerewet dulu.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sejak Draco mengajak Fleur ke pesta dansa Hogwarts, yang minggu depan diadakannya—

Sebuah pemikiran menghantam Theo.

Hermione— menyukai Dracokah?

Tapi Hermione sudah menjadi kekasih Viktor Krum, hampir seluruh murid-murid tahu, yah, kecuali beberapa adik kelas.

Tapi, semenjak seminggu yang lalu— Hermione benar-benar berubah.

Seperti ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

Maka, ketika Professor Flitwick sedang menghadap papan tulis, Theo memanggil Hermione, tahu kalau Hermione anaknya sangat serius ketika belajar, dia memanggil sedikit kencang, walaupun dia duduk di bangku sebelah Hermione sekalipun.

"_Sssstt_— Hermione!" bisik Theo. Hermione menoleh, dengan tatapan 'apa?' — dan merasa sedikit terganggu karena konsentrasinya dipecahkan—

Theo segera merobek kertas dengan asal, menulis dengan cepat, lalu segera memberikan kepada Hermione.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.

_Aku perlu bicara padamu setelah ekskul. Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak usah balas._

Masih dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya, Hermione menoleh lagi ke arah Theo, tetapi pria itu sibuk mencatat apa yang dibahas Professor Flitwick.

Hermione menjadi resah.

.xOx.

"Fleur—" desak Cho Chang. Daritadi pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh temannya yang sangat cantik ini. Mereka sedang istirahat dalam ekskul _cheerleaders_nya.

Fleur menoleh ke Cho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali menjawab pertanyaanku? Antara dua jawaban, kan? Ya atau tidak," desak Cho lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya," sahut Fleur, lalu meneguk air putih dingin yang ada dalam tasnya. Cho menoleh ke arah Fleur dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Berarti jawabannya ya," kata Cho. Fleur masih diam. Sampai dia berkata—

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ya? Kenapa kalau tidak?" Fleur menjawab dengan tatapan menantang, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kalau ya, berarti memang itu alasanmu menolak laki-laki yang selama tiga tahun ini mengincarmu terus. Tapi kalau tidak— mengapa? Mengapa kau menerima ajakan si Malfoy?"

Ugh. Fleur berjengit kesal. Kenapa sih Cho dilahirkan pintar dan ingin tahu?

"Sekali lagi, Fleur— kau menyukai si Malfoy itu, ya atau tidak?"

"Apa urusanmu? Lagipula, itu hanya pesta dansa, kan?" tanya Fleur, akhirnya, dengan nada ketus dan naik beberapa oktaf. Tetapi Cho tidak peduli. Dia sudah lama bersahabat dengan Fleur dan dia tahu tingkah laku sahabatnya ini.

"Urusanku adalah, karena aku _sahabatmu_, dan walaupun itu hanya pesta dansa, tetapi kau tidak biasa langsung menerima ajakan itu," Cho menekankan kata sahabat. Fleur masih bergeming, tidak mau menjawab. Dia menatap ke arah depan, lurus-lurus, tetapi tidak fokus apa yang ditatapnya.

"Fleur Delacour—"

"Oke, Miss Chang yang cantik dan ramah, diam,"

Cho mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia sedang meminta jawaban dan dia disuruh diam. Apa pula ini?

"Kalau begitu aku simpulkan sendiri bahwa jawabannya ya—"

"Antara ya dan tidak,"

Oke. Empat kata yang membingungkan dan membuat Cho menganga tidak percaya.

"Menga—"

"Jangan tanya mengapa dan jangan tanya-tanya soal itu lagi,"

Dan tepat saat Fleur berkata begitu, peluit Madam Hooch— pengajar mereka, berbunyi kencang menandakan istirahat selesai dan lanjut latihan.

Cho mengeluh. Gagal mendapat informasi.

.xOx.

"Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kita?" tanya Theo, setelah ekskul mereka hari ini selesai. Hermione mendesah. Mereka sudah mau jalan pulang berdua. Tapi tatapan Hermione bertemu dengan Fleur yang sedang latihan _cheerleader_, yang membuat _mood_nya tambah anjlok.

Hermione segera memalingkan muka dan menoleh ke arah Theo. Walaupun berat mengatakannya— ya sudahlah.

"Aku, dan Viktor— putus,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Theo lagi. Dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa ditutupi bahwa itu penasaran sekali.

"Aku yang memutuskannya—"

"Kapan? Kenapa kau memutuskannya?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku—"

Theo sudah menduga bahwa dugaannya tepat sasaran. Seminggu yang lalu. _How smart are you_, Theo.

"Kenapa?" potong Theo tidak sabar, setelah menunggu kalimat Hermione yang tidak kunjung-kunjung selesai.

"Aku— aku—"

Theo mendengus. Walaupun dia tahu dia sendiri ada masalah, tetapi setidaknya Hermione juga sahabatnya dan dia ber_hak_, atau ber_kewajiban_, untuk membantu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau cerita padaku?" ujar Theo, pura-pura ngambek. Hermione langsung menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Bukan, bukan begitu— bukan— tidak, Theo— ini, sulit dijelaskan—"

Oh ya ampun. Kadang Theo bingung kenapa para wanita sulit mengatakan hal yang sepele.

Tetapi apa yang ingin dikatakan Hermione sepele atau tidak— Theo tidak tahu dan merasa _harus_ tahu.

"Hermione, kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apapun yang ingin kau ceritakan. Termasuk hal terburuk sekalipun,"

"Termasuk hal terburuk sekalipun," ulang Hermione dengan nada ragu-ragu. "Sebenarnya—"

Hermione menghela napas. Susah sekali menceritakannya, walaupun kepada Theo, salah satu sahabat kepercayaannya. Salah satu orang yang tidak seperti ember bocor dan tidak bawel. Yang paling pendiam di antara yang lain.

Kali ini Theo menunggu dengan sabar.

"Sebenarnya, aku—"

Sekarang Theo menghembuskan napas tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berdering.

Theo melihat nama yang meneleponnya. _Blaise Z_.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Theo, kau sudah pulang_?"

"Sudah, kenapa?"

"_Ah, sayang sekali. Ada bukuku yang ketinggalan di sekolah. Ya sudahlah, besok saja_—_"_

"Belum terlalu jauh dari sekolah kok, Blaise. Buku apa? Di mana saat kau tinggalkan?"

"_Ah! Kau baik sekali, Theo. Buku sejarah, di kantin, meja seperti biasa. Terima kasih!_"

"Kau harus membayarku untuk ini, Blaise—"

Tetapi Blaise sudah menutup teleponnya. Theo mendengus lagi. Menoleh ke arah Hermione yang kelihatannya masih ragu-ragu.

"Ya sudahlah," kata Theo akhirnya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Besok saja, ceritakan sekalian sama yang lain. Aku harus mengambil buku Blaise dulu. Kau pulang saja dulu—"

"Eh, tapi—"

"_Bye_!"

Sebenarnya, Hermione merasa 100x lipat bercerita kepada empat orang yang lainnya. Apalagi ada Draco di sana.

.xOx.

Keesokan harinya, Hogwarts Senior High School, sebelum masuk sekolah.

Hermione menghela napas entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Yah, mereka memang sahabatnya, tetapi, apakah dia harus menceritakan alasannya untuk memutuskan Viktor?

"Aku tahu kalian ingin mendengar ceritaku, tetapi tidak usah memelototiku seperti itu," ujar Hermione dingin, terutama kepada Theo yang daritadi menatapnya terus menerus dengan tatapan tanya dan heran.

"Baiklah—"

"Kau sudah mengatakan baiklah hari ini sebanyak lima belas kali, Hermione. Oh, tidak. Sekarang jadi enam belas kali," sindir Blaise. Hermione melotot ke arahnya.

"Baiklah—"

Hermione menghela napas lagi.

"Aku putus dengan Viktor. Oke. Itu saja. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kan? Aku ke perpustakaan saja. _Bye_!"

"'Mione! Belum ada yang menjawab!" seru Harry, menarik lengannya kembali duduk. Entah perasaan Hermione saja atau apa, dia merasa daritadi yang paling diam hanya Draco. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan cerita Hermione—

Masa bodoh, batin Hermione berkata. Toh sahabat-sahabatku yang lain masih mau mendengarkan. Kalau dia tidak mau dengar, ya silahkan pergi.

"Nah, apa alasanmu memutuskan dia?" tanya Theo, mengulang pertanyaan kemarin.

Kini Draco memandangnya tertarik.

"Nah, betul tuh, 'Mione. Apa alasanmu?" tanya Ron juga, ikut-ikutan Theo.

Entah kenapa lagu _If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield_ terus mengalun dalam pikirannya. Hari itu, saat itu, kejadian itu—

Hermione merasa seperti _blank_. Walaupun udara di luar dingin, tetapi dia tetap berkeringat. Memandang gelisah satu persatu sahabat-sahabatnya, tetapi melewati bagian Draco.

"Sebenarnya—"

Theo mendengus kesal. Tapi Hermione tidak memperdulikan.

"Sebenarnya, aku—"

Yang lain memandangnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak mencintainya,"

Hening.

Hermione sendiri tidak menyangka dirinya akan menjawab se_jujur_ itu.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?

Dan jawabannya itu akan menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan..

"Lalu mengapa kau menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan _standard_ dan pertanyaan paling logis setelah pengakuannya tadi. Ya, pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Draco itu sangat logis.

Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya, dengan nada menantang. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan Draco yang mengintimidasi.

"Yah, Hermione. Itu urusan kami. Yang aku tahu kau sangat bahagia dengannya—"

"Aku memang bahagia. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Mengerti tidak sih?"

"Lalu mengapa kau menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Dan tidak mungkin Hermione menjawabnya dengan: "Oh, itu sengaja untuk membuat Draco Malfoy cemburu, tetapi dia lebih tertarik dengan Delacour daripada aku, jadi sepertinya usahaku sia-sia dan memutuskan Viktor malam itu,"

Masih hening.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, masih dengan tatapan menantang.

Tapi Hermione tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Membuat pria yang kusukai cemburu,"

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Penjelasan yang membuat semua di meja itu ternganga. Dan sekali lagi— Hermione menyesali jawabannya. Jawabannya akan menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan lagi. Salah satu pertanyaan _standard_nya, "Siapa pria yang kau sukai?" dan Hermione tidak akan mau menjawab itu.

"Siapa pria yang kau sukai?"

Dan pertanyaan _standard_ itu masih dikeluarkan oleh Draco. Hermione mendengus secara tak sadar. Apa pedulimu? Batin Hermione lagi. Lagipula, kalau dia mengatakannya, percuma saja, toh Draco sepertinya benar-benar naksir Fleur—

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Draco, Hermione melanjutkan.

"Tetapi, _moment _terburuknya adalah, aku memutuskannya saat dia mau melamarku—"

"OH! SAYANG SEKALI, HERMIONE!" seru Ron kencang, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh ke meja mereka. Hermione melototi Ron.

"Dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih lanjut lagi. Tetapi sepertinya dia juga mulai menjaga jarak denganku. Smsku tidak pernah dibalas dan teleponku tidak pernah diangkat—"

Tetapi Theo tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui siapa pria yang ditaksir Hermione. Waktu kejadiannya saja sudah pas.

Theo baru menyadari bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan analisis yang hebat. Theo tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku tahu,"

Dengan perkataan menggantung seperti itu, Theo menuju ke kelas dengan perasaan ringan—

Tetapi menjadi tidak ringan setelah di hadapannya terhadap Pansy and the Gang. Iya, Pansy yang itu. Pansy Parkinson dengan tiga pengikutnya yang lain. Termasuk Daphne Greengrass.

"Permisi," Theo segera lewat begitu saja setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata itu.

"Hey, kami masih ada urusan denganmu, Nott," Pansy menarik tangan Theo dengan seringai licik. Theo mual melihatnya.

"Apa maumu?" Theo bertanya dengan nada menantang, tidak memperdulikan Daphne yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau seharusnya sadar, bahwa Daphne di sini sangat mencintaimu— dan sepertinya kau membutuhkan pasangan dansa setelah Patil memutuskanmu, bukannya begitu?" jelas Pansy lagi, dengan seringai lebih lebar.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya pasangan dansa," Theo melepaskan pegangan Pansy dengan kasar, membuat Pansy mengaduh, lalu Theo pergi dengan langkah yang lebih lebar daripada tadi, mau cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat memuakkan itu. Cepat-cepat pergi dari pandangan Daphne.

Pergi meninggalkan perasaan Daphne yang terluka, hancur.

Tetapi Theo sepertinya tidak peduli.

Sepertinya.

Karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia peduli.

.xOx.

Hermione gelisah dengan perkataan Theo tadi. _Aku tahu_. Maksudnya apa? Tahu bahwa Hermione menyukai siapa?

Tetapi Hermione tidak pernah memberitahukan rahasia terbesarnya itu kepada siapa-siapa. Kecuali kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione dan Draco berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Mereka sekelas, kan— tapi mereka berdua tidak mengobrol seperti biasanya.

"Apa maumu, Draco?" tanya Hermione akhirnya, memandang balik tatapan Draco yang masih dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi,"

"Oh, abaikan saja. Toh walaupun aku menjawab, kau tidak akan peduli,"

"Aku peduli,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak akan peduli untuk kelanjutannya,"

"Aku peduli untuk kelanjutannya," ujar Draco tidak mau kalah. Keras kepala. Sama seperti gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Mengapa kau, sangat— sangat— ingin tahu?" tanya Hermione akhirnya, dengan nada yang sedikit kasar.

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Seumur Hermione bersahabat dengan Draco, baru kali ini dia berdebat dengan Draco. Ya, baru kali ini berdebat.

"Ya, karena aku peduli,"

"Mengapa kau peduli?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu,"

"Oh, jawaban _logis_ untuk seorang juara dua di kelas seperti Draco Malfoy," Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Dan mengapa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

"Karena nantinya kau tidak akan peduli,"

"Aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku peduli—"

"Hentikan perdebatan konyol ini. Aku ingin segera masuk ke kelas kimianya Professor Snape sebelum aku dihukum,"

Draco mengejar Hermione, masih penasaran. Rasa penasaran yang masih menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebutkan ciri-cirinya. Kelas berapa? Lebih tampan dariku atau tidak? Atau.. salah satu dari sahabat kitakah?"

Hermione diam, melangkahkan kakinya 2x lipat lebih cepat daripada tadi. Draco tidak menyerah, masih membuntuti Hermione.

"Hermione, kau tidak akan telat karena hanya menjawab pertanyaanku sambil berjalan cepat seperti itu, lagipula kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi—"

Hermione masih tidak menjawab. Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, kelasnya hari ini terasa jauh sekali walaupun dia melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"HERMIONE!" seru Draco akhirnya, tidak sabar. Menarik tangan Hermione dengan erat, Hermione merasa tangannya ingin patah—

"Lepaskan!"

Hermione tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Draco— tetapi tentu saja tenaga Draco lebih kuat darinya.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menjawab?"

"Oh? Kalau begitu kita berdua akan telat di kelas Professor Snape, untuk pertama kalinya," Draco menyeringai licik, merasa dirinya menang. Tapi Hermione tetaplah Hermione, gadis keras kepala dan sifatnya yang _bossy_.

"Draco, ini tidak lucu. Tiga menit lagi kita kan masuk!"

"Cepat menjawab lebih baik, Hermione. Katakan saja langsung, siapa pria yang kau maksud?"

Hermione masih pantang menyerah. Dia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Draco. Dan cara terbaiknya..

Mengigit lengan Draco.

"AW!"

Berhasil. Hermione segera berlari dari tempat itu. Tetapi, sepertinya dia kalah cepat dari Draco—

"Hermione. Pilih jawab atau kau kucium sekarang juga,"

"APA?!"

Draco menyeringai lagi.

"Tidak dua-duanya, Draco. Lepaskan peganganmu ini! Dua menit lagi, astaga.. aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari dia!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tinggal menjawab, apa susahnya sih?"

Hermione diam, berpikir keras..

Sebelum ada sesuatu yang lembut yang ada di dalam bibirnya. Iya, bibirnya.

BIBIR!

Hermione mengerang pelan dan segera mendorong Draco sejauh mungkin.

"Brengsek!"

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, akan kucium—"

"Tidak begitu caranya, MALFOY!"

"Oh, begitu? Atau mau lagi?"

"Brengsek!"

Draco mulai mendekati Hermione lagi. Dan sepertinya Hermione telah kalah.

Intinya: jawab atau dicium _lagi_.

"Oke! Akan kujawab, dan kau! Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu!" Hermione mengacungkan salah satu buku tebalnya yang baru dia keluarkan dari tasnya. Draco mengangguk patuh, dan berjarak dua meter dari Hermione.

"Yang kusukai— adalah—"

"Jawab atau kucium lagi, Hermione,"

"Kau,"

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Lebih pendekkah? Iya, emang lebih pendek. Agak maksa lagi. Ceritanya sepotong-potong begitu. Argh, maafkan daku ;_;**

**Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello..**

**Well, pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah me review, fav, follow.**

**BlueDiamond13: Thank you very much usulmu, sayangg! Saya lupa menggantinya sekitar chapter 3 atau 4. Ada ide sperti itu juga, tetapi kelupaan. Ah, sekali lagi terima kasih atas usulmu ..**

**Ochan malfoy: huahua. Draco emang hobinya civokz2. Apalagi civokz(?) Hermione *eh. Nah, untuk perasaan Theo dsb, ada di chapter ini yaa..**

**Cherry, shizyldrew, diya1013, caca, dan mione malfoy: thanks udah suka dan bilang kerenn x)) ini dia chap selanjutnya! Hehe**

**Cla99: supaya bikin penasaran, hihi x)) nah, biar gak penasaran, baca ini deh:p**

**Megu takuma: haiyaa, udah di follow sekarang? Hehe:p ini lanjutannyaa..**

**Sintha malfoy: Yap, sebenarnya selain kamu, saya sendiri yang bikin pair Theo-Daphne greget sendiri. Serius, geregetan. Tapi akhirnya di chap ini saya bikin mereka berdua mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing..**

**Dan, seperti usul BlueDiamond13, mulai chapter ini chara utamanya adalah Hermione & Draco.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Draco M.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco _stuck _di tempatnya berdiri, tidak berkata apapun atau bergerak semilimeterpun. Tapi mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Barusan kau bilang apa, 'Mione?" tanyanya tak percaya. Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu segera beranjak ke kelasnya, berlari— tidak memperdulikan Draco Malfoy yang dia tinggalkan tadi.

Hermione masuk ke kelas dengan takut-takut. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah setakut ini—

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape menatapnya tajam. Hermione menunduk, tidak berani menatap Professor yang paling _killer_ di Hogwarts ini.

"Terlambat lebih dari dua menit, tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaranku lagi. Bukannya aku sudah menyebutkan pelajaran itu dari awal?" Professor Snape berkata lagi, dengan ciri _khas_nya dengan nada yang datar, tetapi menusuk.

"Ma—maaf, Professor— tadi, saya—" Ergh. Hermione membayangkannya sudah pusing. Merlin. Dia wakil ketua OSIS dan murid terpintar di angkatannya, dan— terlambat di kelas Professor Snape?

Dan Hermione merasakan di belakangnya ada sesuatu— atau seseorang? Yang sedang terengah-engah—

Hermione menghela napas. Kalau dugaannya benar, orang di belakangnya adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang-platina, dagu runcing, mata kelabu dan berkulit pucat.

Draco Malfoy.

"Kencan yang menarik sebelum pelajaran Kimia, eh? Kalian tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini. Tulis di kertas HVS sebanyak 50x: aku tidak boleh terlambat karena berkencan. Tulisan harus rapi dan dapat dibaca. Nilai dikurangi 10 masing-masing. Dan, jangan menyela perkataanku, Miss Granger. Untuk soal ulangan minggu depan, punya kalian berdua akan dibuat dua kali lipat dari biasanya,"

"Tapi, Professor—"

BLAK!

Pintu ditutup tepat di depan hidung Hermione. Hermione mengernyit kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Draco!" Hermione menunjuk ke arah Draco dengan kesalnya. Dia sudah hampir menangis. Bayangkan! Bahkan dia biasanya datang lebih awal. Gara-gara mayat hidup di hadapannya ini!

Ergh.

Tapi Draco hanya nyengir tak bersalah. Seolah jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS diabaikannya begitu saja mendapat hukuman dari Professor Snape.

"Seharusnya aku harus menyalahkanmu, Hermione. Biasanya Professor Snape tidak akan menghukumku sekeji ini.. aku kan murid kesayangannya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku lagi, Hermione Granger. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Draco Malfoy," Hermione dengan kasar mengobrak-abrik tasnya, berharap ada kertas HVS di sana. Dan ajaibnya, ada. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan kertas itu.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi kau menjawab 'kau', itu berarti aku, ya?"

"Diam," Hermione mengeluarkan salah satu bolpoin bertinta hitam, dan segera menulis 'aku tidak boleh terlambat karena berkencan' walaupun dia bergidik jijik dalam bagian berkencan.

Tulisan yang dibuatnya serapi mungkin. Dan dia mengerjakannya di depan kelas. Ya, di depan kelas. Duduk di lantai.

Tapi Draco tidak segera menjalankan hukumannya itu. Berarti, kalau dia tidak salah lagi— Hermione Granger mencintai dirinya. Ehm. Tapi dia harus tetap _cool_ dan tidak meneriakkan hatinya yang sedang bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Ehm," Draco berdehem, berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Tetapi Hermione cuek saja— terus berusaha agar hukumannya berjalan dengan baik.

"Ehm," _lagi_. Tapi Hermione masih tidak merespon.

"Hermione, aku— ehm, sebenarnya— aku, aku juga—"

"Draco? Hermione? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Berduaan— di depan kelas?"

Hermione menahan napas. Kalau dari suaranya, orang ini adalah—

"Theo," sahut Draco dengan nada tidak senang. Omongannya baru saja diinterupsi oleh makhluk yang sedang kerepotan membawa tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di pelukannya.

Hermione perlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Oh, Theo— sedang apa kau di sini? Aku, yeah— sedang mendapat hukuman— dari, Professor Snape—"

"Apa? Kau dapat hukuman?! Yang benar saja!" Theo berseru tidak percaya, hampir menjatuhkan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya. "—aku sedang disuruh Professor McGonagall untuk membawa kertas ulangan ini ke kelasku dari ruang guru, yeah, untuk membagikannya ke anak-anak,"

Dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Pintu kelas yang tepat ada di belakang Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy.

"Bertambah satu lagi rupanya. Mr. Nott dari kelas XI-IPS-1, eh? Berteriak-teriak di depan kelas, bercakap-cakap dengan muridku yang sedang kuhukum, pula. Nilaimu dikurangi lima karena kelancangan sikapmu, Nott. Dan Mr. Malfoy, kurasa kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu. Nilaimu kukurangi lima lagi,"

"Tapi, Professor—"

BLAK!

Pintu ditutup tepat di belakang Hermione. Masih terasa pintu itu di belakang punggunggnya. Draco hanya melongo tidak percaya. Mengapa Professor Snape begitu tega menghukum murid kesayangannya yang satu ini?

"Mengerikan," desis Theo, lalu segera berlalu. Tapi dia segera mendapat pertanyaan besar yang ada di kepalanya.

Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger berduaan dihukum oleh Professor Snape. Jika tidak boleh mengikuti kelas Professor Snape, maka pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh mereka hanyalah antara satu: terlambat lebih dari dua menit.

Theo memang bukan murid yang pintar, tetapi ingatannya masih cukup untuk menangkap perkataan Professor Snape di awal tahun ajaran.

Pertanyaannya: apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua murid teladan, sekaligus pasangan ketua OSIS – wakil ketua OSIS, sampai terlambat, di kelas Professor Snape pula?

Theo menaikkan alisnya, lalu menyimpulkan sendiri. Berusaha menyimpulkan, tepatnya. Dia tidak bisa membenarkan perkiraannya.

_Bahwa sebenarnya kedua sahabatnya itu sedang memendam perasaan yang sama satu sama lain, saling mengungkapkan sehingga terlambat?_

_Ataukah salah satu dari mereka 'memaksa'?_

.xOx.

Istirahat. Hari ini Harry Potter sedang tidak ingin ke kantin. Sedang tidak ingin berceloteh ria dengan teman-temannya. Tidak— dia sedang tidak bermusuhan dengan mereka. Harry langsung keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu Blaise Zabini yang menatapnya dengan terheran-heran. Harry hanya ingin bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang berada di X-IPA-1 itu. Dia ingin mencari jawaban dari Luna Lovegood.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah kelas X-IPA-1.

Harry menoleh-noleh ke sekeliling ruangan. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada. Maka, dia menanyai seorang siswa yang baru saja keluar. Siapa namanya? Creevey. Ya, Colin Creevey.

"Halo, err— Creevey. Hng, aku ingin mencari Luna Lovegood. Apakah kau tahu di mana dia?"

"Harry Potter!" seru Colin senang. "Tunggu sebentar," lanjutnya. Harry hanya mengernyit bingung. Apakah Colin akan menarik Luna keluar dari tasnya?

Tidak. Colin mengambil bolpoin dan sebuah buku.

"Minta tanda tanganmu, Harry Potter! Aku_ fans _beratmu—"

Harry hanya menghela napas. Setelah menandatanganinya— dia bertanya lagi. "Err, apa kau tahu di mana Luna Lovegood?"

"Luna Lovegood, ya ya— biasanya dia berada di kelas atau di perpustakaan, Harry. Tak apa kan aku panggil begitu?"

"Yeah, tidak apa— thanks, Colin," Harry mulai beranjak dari situ. Tapi samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan Colin— "Kalau membutuhkan bantuan, ke sini saja lagi, Harry!"

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Agak jauh dari kelas X-IPA-1. Tapi yah, demi Luna Lovegood.

Dia mengetuk pintu perpustakaan, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak terlalu ramai, yeah— jaman sekarang anak-anak memang lebih hobi ke kantin daripada ke perpustakaan mencari ilmu. Harry berpura-pura mencari buku— Madam Pince, si penjaga perpustakaan, sangat galak. Jadi jika dia hanya ke sini dengan alasan mencari Luna untuk meminta jawaban ajakan pesta dansa, dia akan langsung diusir.

Perpustakaan tidak begitu luas, namun entah kenapa Harry sulit sekali mencari Luna, padahal perpustakaan sepi. Dan akhirnya— dia melihat perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang, membaca buku serius sekali.

Harry duduk di hadapannya, dengan mengambil salah satu buku asal, agar tidak dicurigai Madam Pince. Tetapi sepertinya Luna tidak menyadarinya, dia masih sibuk membaca.

Harry menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia ingin memanggil Luna, tapi takut berisik.

"_Ssst_— Luna," bisik Harry. Luna mengangkat kepala dari bukunya dengan tenang. "Ya, Harry?"

OH ASTAGA! Bahkan dia tidak terkejut Harry tiba-tiba di depannya?

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kamu tidak kaget aku di sini?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui kamu masuk perpustakan dari tadi, Harry. Tapi aku sedang membaca, dan ini perpustakaan. Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan teriak-teriak.."

"Oh," kata Harry akhirnya. Berhadapan dengan Luna memang sedikit lebih rumit dibanding berhadapan dengan Hermione, sahabatnya. Terkadang dia harus mengerti jalan pikiran Luna.

"Ehm, Luna?" panggil Harry lagi. Luna menoleh lagi. "Ya?"

Harry menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi, menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Madam Pince melotot galak kepadanya. Harry nyengir, lalu menoleh ke Luna lagi.

"Hmm— bagaimana atas jawaban—"

"Hei kamu yang berkacamata dan berambut hitam berantakan yang daritadi digaruk-garuk terus! Kalau tidak mau baca, keluar!"

Harry hanya melayangkan tatapan maaf, lalu berpura-pura segera membuka bukunya. Buku apa ini? Harry tidak tahu. Dia hanya asal ambil. Yang penting ada buku. Sementara Luna tersenyum geli dibalik bukunya.

"Luna, bagaimana atas jawaban yang ajakan pesta dansa itu? Umm— sebenarnya, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa sih—" _sebenarnya kalau tidak mau, aku jadi sedih dan patah hati_.

Luna tersenyum, menurunkan bukunya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau aku menerimanya? Kalau aku menolak?"

Ergh. Kadang Harry suka frustasi sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Luna. Dia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaannya secepat itu, kan?

"Kalau kamu menerima, ya aku senang. Kalau kamu menolak, ya tidak apa-apa sih.." _kalau kamu menerima, aku melonjak-lonjak senang. Kalau kamu menolak, aku bunuh diri_.

"Aku mau, Harry," jawab Luna akhirnya, senyum merekah di bibirnya. Hangat.

Harry ingin meloncat ke dalam jurang sekarang juga. Terlalu senang. Terlalu gembira.

Tapi sebenarnya, Harry tidak punya keberanian untuk meloncat ke dalam jurang.

"_Trims_, Luna!" Harry berkata kelewat kencang, lupa kalau dia masih berada di dalam perpustakaan. Anak-anak di dalamnya sudah melayangkan tatapan kesal ke arahnya.

Beda anak-anak, beda yang jaga.

"KAMU, YANG DARITADI CENGAR-CENGIR, KELUAR!"

Harry nyengir lagi, lalu secepatnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Harry Potter baru merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebegitu dalamnya hari ini.

.xOx.

"Mana Harry?" tanya Theo, setelah sampai di kantin. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya sibuk sendiri.

Iya, sibuk. Sibuk dalam artian tidak-sibuk-sibuk-banget. Ron mengunyah makanan dengan asyiknya, menyeruput jus, makan lagi. Blaise sedang memandangi kakak-kakak kelas yang lewat, malah kadang-kadang digombalin. Hermione masih sibuk dengan hukuman yang diberikan Professor Snape. Berulang kali dia membuang kertas HVSnya. Biasanya dengan alasan, kurang rapi.

Nah, kalau Draco, beda lagi. Daritadi melamun. Kadang melamun, kadang menengok ke arah Hermione, lalu langsung membuang muka kalau kepergok sama Hermione sendiri.

Theo jadi bingung sama hubungan mereka berdua. Apa sih yang mereka inginkan? Mengungkapkan perasaannya saja susah, padahal saling suka satu sama lain. Oh, sekali lagi, Theo tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui 'ada apa' dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

Yeah— Theo sibuk mengurusi urusan hubungan sahabatnya tetapi tidak mengurusi hubungannya sendiri. Hubungannya lebih rumit dari Draco dan Hermione, kalau mau tahu itu.

Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua mengungkapkan perasaan saja susah, padahal dia sendiri tidak ada bedanya. Theo juga bingung sebenarnya ada siapa di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya.

Dia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dia masih mencintai Daphne. Apapun yang terjadi, dia masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Kadang bahkan menatapnya tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu. Sebegitu kelihatannyakah perhatiannya sehingga Padma memergokinya?

Padma..

Gadis berkulit gelap keturunan India itu sepertinya sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikannya lagi. Yeah, dia sudah punya Dean Thomas, kan?

Semakin pikirannya mencari, menjelajah, dan meneliti. Dia semakin tahu.. bahwa perasaannya kepada Padma hanyalah suka dan kagum semata. Tidak lebih. Tidak seperti perasaannya kepada Daphne Greengrass.

Gadis yang dari awal tahun sudah dia sayang dan dia cinta.

Theo hanya berpikir bahwa dengan berpacaran dengan Padma maka pikiran dan hatinya akan teralihkan. Namun semakin hari, bukannya teralihkan tetapi malah semakin kepikiran. Semakin memikirkan bahwa Padma adalah Daphne, kenyataannya adalah bukan.

Dan dia tidak mau semakin terpuruk dengan mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Theo benci harus dilema seperti ini. Dia mencintai Daphne sepenuh hati, jika gadis itu mau melepas hubungannya dengan Pansy and the Gang yang tidak jelas itu. Gang yang jelas-jelas dibuat untuk memusuhi sahabatnya, Hermione Granger.

Theo juga tidak tahu apa salah Hermione sehingga mereka berempat begitu bencinya dengan Hermione.

Theo hanya menginginkan yang terbaik. Tetapi memang lebih baik mementingkan kepentingan sahabatnya daripada kepentingan dirinya yang tak kunjung terwujud. Pengharapan yang sia-sia.

Theo tahu jika Daphne juga membalas perasaannya. Theo tahu, dan dia tidak mau perasaan itu berubah. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan semua, juga karena Daphne.

"Woy, kok pada melamun sih?" Ron memecah keheningan, menoleh satu persatu ke arah sahabatnya. Iya, dari yang tadi hanya memandangi kakak kelas atau mengerjakan hukuman, semuanya jadi bengong. Sibuk dengan alur pikiran sendiri-sendiri.

Draco mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak melamun. Kau keasyikan makan sehingga tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang aku lakukan,"

"Oh, yang benar saja—" mata Ron menyipit tidak terima. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari, "—di mana Harry?"

Theo ingin menggorok Ron saat itu juga.

"Aku daritadi menanyai kalian,tapi kalian semua _sibuk sendiri_," Theo mendengus. Merasa tidak dihargai.

"Tadi dia juga tidak menungguiku, dia langsung keluar. Aku kira dia langsung ke kantin," celetuk Blaise. Semua menoleh kepadanya.

"Mungkin dia ingin mencari Lovegood," Hermione terkekeh. Bisa jadi perkataannya benar, kan? Lagian kalau tidak mencari Luna Lovegood, dia ke mana lagi?

"Hello, _guys_,"

Semua yang di meja mendengus bersamaan. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Harry Potter," ujar Draco datar. Harry nyengir, cengegesan— lalu segera duduk di antara Theo dan Ron.

"Tadi ada urusan sebentar. Apa yang aku lewatkan? Sepertinya tadi sedang berdebat,"

"Mendebatkan kau," Ron mendecih. Harry nyengir lagi. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dan tidak mau diperburuk dengan bertengkar bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau kebanyakan nyengir, _mate_," ujar Blaise. Harry tersenyum lebar.

"Lagi jatuh cinta," Hermione tersenyum pengertian pada Harry. Harry memberi jempol kepadanya.

"Si Loony— Luna Lovegood itu ya?" tanya Ron. Harry mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Kasihan juga adik Ron yang daritadi menatapmu penuh harap," kata Theo, menggedikkan dagu ke arah Ginny Weasley yang sedang menatapnya intens. Harry bergidik jijik.

"Aku tidak suka dengan perempuan yang modalnya hanya mencari kepopuleran saja, seperti dia, apalagi gabung di gang gak jelas itu,"

Dan segera disetujui oleh Ron. Sepertinya dia sudah benci tingkat _maximal_ ke adiknya.

"Kau juga, Draco. Apa tidak kasihan pada si Parkinson yang daritadi memelototimu seperti ingin dilahap sekarang juga?" Theo memancing Draco berbicara. Di dalam hati dia menyeringai senang. Ekspresi Draco dan Hermione sekarang langsung berubah.

"Dia kan digosipkan dengan si Delacour," celetuk Ron.

Nah. Kena. Pas.

Draco hanya melotot tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Parkinson dan Delacour,"

"Oh ya? Delacour kan pasangan dansamu. Kau yang mengajak, terus diterima. Untuk pertama kalinya! Dan kau bilang itu tidak peduli?"

"Hanya pesta dansa, kan? Seperti kau dan Hermione, Theo. Layaknya teman,"

"Yeah, teman tapi mesra,"

"Aku bahkan tidak berbicara lagi dengannya semenjak mengajaknya ke pesta dansa,"

"Oh, kau berharap bisa berbicara dengannya lagi?"

"Hentikan," Hermione melerai. Dia tidak mau ada keributan di meja ini. Nada dari kedua cowok ini sudah mulai meninggi, tanda-tanda pertengkaran.

Draco dan Theo diam. Blaise, Ron dan Harry harus kagum dengan kemampuan Hermione yang bisa melerai mereka begitu cepat.

"Theodore Nott, aku ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Suara gadis. Theo menoleh ke belakang. Dia mengira pendengarannya salah, tetapi ternyata tidak.

"Pergilah, Theo," kata Hermione lembut.

Theo menggeleng. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan gadis ini.

"Theo, kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu," ini kata Harry. Harry mungkin sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Karena tingkah Luna Lovegood, mungkin?

Theo menyerah. Mengikuti gadis itu ke manapun dia membawanya pergi.

.xOx.

"Apa?" Theo bertanya malas-malasan. Gadis itu membawanya ke koridor kosong.

"Theo, aku ingin ke pesta dansa bersamamu,"

Kalaupun itu bisa, Daphne, batin Theo dalam hati. Theo menggeleng.

"Aku sudah punya pasangan dansa," jawab Theo. Terlihat sinar kebahagiaan di mata Daphne menghilang.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, dengan nada harap-harap cemas.

"Hermione,"

"Oh, astaga! Mengapa kau sangat dekat sekali dengannya?! Dia kan sudah punya pacar!" seru Daphne tidak percaya. Selalu ini akhirnya yang menjadi permasalahan. Kecemburuan yang tidak berarti. Yeah, untuk apa cemburu sementara Theo bukan kekasihnya?

"Pertama, Daphne. Jaga ucapanmu. Aku dekat dengannya karena aku bersahabat dengannya. Yang kedua, dia sudah putus dengan Krum,"

Daphne melotot tidak percaya.

"Jadi, karena dia putus dengan Krum, kau mau mendekati dia setelah putus dengan Patil, begitu?"

"Daphne Greengrass! Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadap Hermione!"

"Seperti aku percaya saja, Theo,"

"Lagipula apa urusanmu?" bentak Theo, lebih kasar. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Kau tidak _berhak_ melarangku dengan siapa aku berpasangan di pesta dansa atau siapa yang aku dekati saat ini. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri,"

Daphne terlihat seperti ingin menangis tetapi ditahannya.

"Kita— kau tahu, Theo? Aku— kau— kita— seharusnya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Seharusnya kita sudah bisa berbahagia dari tahun lalu, seharusnya— tetapi semenjak kau berteman dengan Granger itu, semua berubah, Theo—"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hermione, Daphne Greengrass. Asal kau tahu, yang salah bukan dia, tapi kau sendiri. Kau mengambil keputusan untuk berteman dengan Parkinson itu. Dan, aku tidak mau persahabatanku rusak karena cinta yang belum pasti di masa _High School_ seperti sekarang,"

"Jadi, menurutmu, cinta yang kuberikan kepadamu hanyalah cinta yang tidak pasti? Apa sih maksudmu, Theo? Apa belum cukup kau menyiksaku selama ini, dengan berpacaran dengan Padma Patil? Berdekatan dengan Granger? Mengapa kau tidak mau sedikit saja mengerti perasaanku? Kenapa?"

Untuk kali ini Theo menatap mata gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan mendalam.

"Aku tidak ingin mengubah persahabatanku yang indah. Persahabatan akan selalu menjadi memori yang tidak terlupakan. Di satu sisi, aku juga menginginkan cinta yang terbalas,"

Daphne menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Daph,"

Theo mengecup kening Daphne, lalu pergi dengan langkah yang berat.

Mata Daphne berkaca-kaca.

_Aku tidak ingin mengubah persahabatanku yang indah. Persahabatan akan selalu menjadi memori yang tidak terlupakan. Di satu sisi, aku juga menginginkan cinta yang terbalas_.

Same with me, Theo, Daphne membatin.

Dia juga sudah bersahabat dengan Pansy Parkinson. Walaupun orangnya memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Dia juga tidak ingin mengubah persahabatannya, walaupun tidak bisa dikategorikan persahabatan indah.

Di satu sisi, dia juga menginginkan cinta yang terbalas.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu mereka diintip oleh seorang siswi yang kebetulan lewat.

Dan siswi itu merasa biasa saja. Merasa yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, maka dia mengabaikan adegan itu.

Toh, dia sudah putus dengan Theo. Dan dia tidak menyesali keputusan itu.

.xOx.

Draco merasa bahwa dia harus membicarakan hubungan mereka berdua, ya, mereka berdua, dia dan Hermione, secepatnya.

Perasaan mereka berdua sama untuk satu sama lain, dan selama ini tidak ada yang peka juga.

Draco hanya ingin Hermione tahu bahwa Draco juga mencintainya.

Dan dia ingin hubungan mereka berkembang lebih jauh lagi, lebih dari ini, lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun sahabat yang biasa mencurahkan curahan hati masing-masing.

Maka, di sini dia sekarang, mencegat Hermione agar tidak pulang, karena hari ini hari Sabtu dan tidak ada ekstrakulikuler apapun.

Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang. Hermione mengernyit kesal ke arah Draco.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku di sini, berduaan denganmu saja? Belum cukup hukuman dari Professor Snape yang mengatakan kita berkencan?"

"Hermione, dengarkan aku,"

Hermione berhenti bicara. Tetapi tidak dapat menutupi perasaan kesal yang merambat di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia harus belajar untuk ulangan Kimia minggu depan!

"Apa perasaanmu terhadap_ku_?" Draco menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hermione melotot.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Jawab atau kucium seperti tadi lagi,"

Hermione mengernyit jijik.

"Suka. Sebagai teman, tentunya. Kita kan sudah bersahabat selama satu tahun, kan? Dengan Ron, Harry, Blaise, Theo. Dan tidak ada perasaan lain,"

"Oh ya?"

"Minggir, Draco, aku mau pulang," Hermione berusaha pergi, tetapi tangannya masih digenggam erat-erat oleh Draco.

"Kau bohong,"

"Tidak,"

"Draco, aku ada janji dengan orang tuaku hari ini untuk jalan-jalan bersama menikmati _weekend_. Dan jika aku terlambat sampai rumah, maka orang tuaku akan marah dan aku akan bilang bahwa kau yang membuatku terlambat,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Tiba-tiba Hermione mengambil _handphone_ dari tasnya, dan segera menekan tombol hijau di sana.

"Mum?"

"…"

"Oke, Mum. Aku akan segera kembali. Ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan,"

"…"

"Tenang Mum. Pasti jadi kok. Aku pulang sekarang,"

"…"

"Oke, _bye_,"

Hermione segera mengembalikan _handphone_nya ke tas dan melotot ke arah Draco.

"Dengar, kan? Aku sudah disuruh pulang,"

Draco mendengus.

"Besok harus kau jawab,"

"Besok Minggu dan aku tidak sudi datang ke sekolah, serajin-rajinnya aku,"

"Akan aku sms atau aku telepon terus menerus,"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku ingin pulang sekarang,"

Draco melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan Hermione pergi.

Hermione tersenyum puas. Sebenarnya tidak ada acara _weekend_ bersama orang tua, apalagi telepon yang tadi. Itu hanya dikarangnya saja..

Agar ia bebas dari pertanyaan Draco yang membuatnya sulit menjawab.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Gosh. Sudah saya perpanjang.. semoga saja tidak bertambah buruk. **

**Review? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiyattt. Updatenya hari Senin ternyata bisanya, hihi._.**

**DraconisChantal: Woah, makasih lhoo ya x)) iya, diusahakan gak ada typo, sih. Jadi kalau ada, saya benar-benar gak teliti. *digampar* ini next chapnya ;)**

**BlueDiamond13: Sipp! Kok kamu sama Chantal sama2 males login ya… *telengerobak*. Ini next chapnya ;)**

**caca: Kenapa eww? Ngeselin ya? Iya, emang ngeselin mereka. *digaplok*. Haha, diusakan gak miris lagi:p**

**crdcuhvfteytd, ziah & Autoria: woahh, thanks yaa x)) ini next chapnya ;)**

**Shinta Malfoy: Aminnn *loh* xD hehe, iyaa. Happy ending kok, tenang aja *yah, bocor deh* iya, pairing HarryLuna emang ngehibur kok *malah muji*. Iyap.. hehe. Di sini ada satu rahasia yang belum mereka ungkapkan tentang Draco-Fleur. Ini next chapnya ;)**

**Shizyldrew: iyaa, kan Emma Watson yang meranin *lah* xD**

**Ochan Malfoy: gak semua tau kok, kayanya Theo doang x)) sama Fleur sekarang:p hehehe. Ini next chapnya ;)**

**thya. : hehe thanks yaaa x)) kalo tentang pairingnyaa.. kamu baca teruss yaaa xDD**

**Kutil Parkinson & : hehe thanks yaa x)) ini next chapnya ;)**

**megu takuma: wkakwa, kan masih dibikin malu2 gimanaa gituuuuu xD hihi. Ini nih, ada konflik baru soal dramione:p ini next chapnya;)**

**Yap! Skali lagi, thanks, all **

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by __J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by q__unnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Draco M.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing, Chara A & Chara B are a main of Protagonist & Antagonist Character.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu.

Biasanya pada hari Minggu, Hermione akan melewatkan waktu bersama dengan kucing oranyenya— yang diberi nama Crookshanks— tetapi kucing itu sudah mati dua hari yang lalu. Atau biasanya dia jalan bersama teman-temannya di mall atau di manapun, yang penting _hang out_, tetapi teman-teman Hermione sedang tidak bisa jalan-jalan sekarang. Sibuk, katanya. Atau biasanya Hermione akan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tuanya, tetapi mereka sedang sibuk. Atau—

—kencan bersama Viktor.

Salahkan waktu yang membuat semuanya semakin terlambat. Tetapi Hermione sepertinya tidak peduli, atau pura-pura tidak peduli. Entahlah, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat bersama hatinya, walaupun pada dasarnya dia orang yang suka beradu argumen.

Dia lelah.

Sepertinya semua orang yang disayanginya memang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi dengannya. Teman-temannya sekarang sudah jarang menghubunginya lagi— abaikan Draco yang sedari tadi mengsmsnya terus menerus untuk mengkonfirmasi jawaban yang kemarin— dan orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Hari Minggu yang ini benar-benar membuat Hermione bosan.

Dia sudah belajar untuk ulangan Kimia hari Sabtu nanti, ulangan TIK untuk satu minggu yang akan datang, dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah yang akan dikumpulkan dua atau tiga minggu lagi.

Hermione sudah _selesai_ membaca _semua_ buku-buku pelajarannya, bahkan ada yang beberapa diulang lagi olehnya.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar bosan.

Hermione mendengus kesal melihat _handphone_nya yang daritadi tiada henti untuk meng'konsumsi' sms. Dan sms itu dari Draco. Ternyata dia benar-benar menepati janji untuk mengganggu Hermione di hari Minggu jika gadis itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya kemarin.

Hermione bosan.

"Mungkin jalan-jalan di mall terdekat bisa membuat pikiranku segar," katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan tidak yakin. Tidak biasanya dia ke mana-mana sendirian.

Tapi akhirnya dia laksanakan juga perintahnya kepada dirinya sendiri itu. Mengambil baju kaos dan celana _jeans_— yeah, Hermione bukanlah orang yang peduli amat dengan penampilan— lalu memberi bedak pada wajahnya dan _lip gloss_ kepada bibirnya.

Selesai. Dia menyambar tasnya, lalu mengambil _handphone _dan dompetnya, dan dimasukkan ke tas.

Dia mengunci pintu kamar, turun ke bawah lewat tangga, lalu segera mengunci pintu depan dan menggembok pagar juga.

Sekarang saatnya untuk pergi. Oh, tidak terlalu jauh. Sekitar lima belas menit dan Hermione akan sampai di mall itu. Mall yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya.

Hermione menge_check_ _handphone_nya lagi. Dan Draco masih belum berhenti untuk mengiriminya sms. Hebat. Empat puluh tiga sms dari Draco semua dan belum satupun yang dibuka oleh Hermione.

Hermione mengeluh. Tapi sambil jalan, dibukanya juga sms dari Draco dari bawah—

_From: Draco M._

_Aku menunggu jawabanmu yang kemarin._

Selanjutnya,

_From: Draco M._

_Ada pulsa, kan? Jangan pelit untuk memberikan satu sms saja._

Dan,

_From: Draco M._

_Sampai sms yang ke lima puluh jika kau belum balas juga, aku akan meneleponmu sampai kau jawab._

ARGH!

Hermione menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Dia tidak mau membaca yang lainnya. Paling hal yang sama juga. Dasar cowok yang boros.

Hermione menyerah, belum lima menit dia berjalan, sms masuk lagi.

_From: Draco M._

_Sms yang ke empat puluh empat, nih. Nggak mau balas juga, ya?_

Hermione mengernyit. Dia benar-benar serius soal sms ke lima puluh itu, ya?

Hermione mendecak tidak percaya. Akhirnya dengan rasa frustasi dicampur kesal dan sedikit marah, akhirnya dia membalas sms itu dengan huruf besar-besar sekaligus tanda seru yang banyak.

_To: Draco M._

_BERHENTI MENGIRIMIKU SMS TERUS MENERUS, DRACO MALFOY! KAU MENGGANGGU HARI MINGGUKU YANG CERAH!_

_Sent_

Sebenarnya hari Minggu Hermione tidak cerah-cerah amat, sih. Bukannya tadi sudah dibilang dia amat sangat bosan?

Hermione baru saja memutuskan untuk mematikan _handphone_nya saat sms masuk lagi—

_From: Draco M._

_Well, jawab pertanyaanku kalau begitu. Gampang, kan?_

Hermione benar-benar mematikan _handphone_nya sekarang tanpa berpikir dua kali. Lagian kenapa dia bisa sejujur itu sih waktu kemarin?

Tapi, daripada dia dicium secara _paksa_ lagi? Hermione tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Dan pada akhirnya Hermione beradu argumen dalam dirinya sendiri.

Dasar Hermione Granger.

.xOx.

Hermione sampai di mall tujuannya. Sendiri. Ya, akhirnya dia benar-benar ke mall sendiri tanpa siapapun.

Hermione menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tidak ada tujuan apapun ke sini. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan kebosanan—

Sampai dia melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Ya, menakjubkan bagi dirinya, tapi bagi orang lain tidak. Apa yang menakjubkan dari seorang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang bergandengan tangan berduaan dengan mesranya?

Masalahnya, laki-laki dan perempuan itu adalah—

Adalah—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy, dan—

.

.

.

.

.

Fleur Delacour.

Hermione harus mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya benar dan normal. Perlahan-lahan, dia dekati pasangan itu.

Mau menguntit, sekaligus menguping. Tetapi mall itu lumayan ramai, apalagi dengan adanya musik-musik yang diperdengarkan, semakin mempersulit Hermione.

Bukankah— bukankah si Tuan Muda Malfoy itu baru saja mengsmsnya terus menerus dari tadi?

_Well_, tapi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Hermione memang tidak meng_check_ _handphone_nya lagi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia segera mengaktifkan kembali _handphone_nya.

Sambil diam-diam menguntit 'pasangan'— Hermione mendecih sebentar— itu, Hermione dengan sabar menunggu sms Draco yang mungkin akan datang lagi.

Tapi nyatanya, memang sudah tidak ada sms dari Draco.

Hermione mengeluh. Tadinya dia mengira Draco ingin mengetahui bahwa Hermione benar-benar menyukainya karena Draco juga membalas perasaannya, ternyata— pria yang diharapkan membalas perasaannya malah berkencan dengan gadis lain. Iya, berkencan. Berduaan. Di mall. Berpegangan tangan.

Hermione yakin 100% bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Draco dan Fleur sama-sama punya rambut pirang. Bedanya, yang cowok punya pirang pendek, yang cewek pirang panjang.

Dan— memang tidak salah. Hermione melihat lagi, dan wajah mereka benar-benar Draco Malfoy dan Fleur Delacour, sepasang populer di Hogwarts Senior High School.

Hermione jadi sedih.

"—Malfoy, sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan ini," Hermione mendengarkan samar-samar suara si cantik Delacour. Apanya yang tidak diinginkan? Apanya?

"Aku bosan di rumah, kau tahu?" sekarang suara si pria yang terdengar. Hermione jadi tambah kesal. Oh, jadi si Draco yang mengajaknya ya? Sementara Hermione malah dikirimi sms-sms tidak jelas, bukan diajak ke mall? Yang diajak malah si Fleur?

Oke, kalau begitu.

Hermione baru saja ingin melangkah pergi jauh-jauh dari pasangan itu, ketika suara si pria terdengar lagi—

"_Handphone_ku malah pake _lowbat_ segala, lagi. Aku tambah bosan,"

Si perempuan hanya mengangkat alis seolah tidak peduli, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan antara dirinya dan si pria.

"Aku mau ke sana dulu," si perempuan menunjuk ke arah _Bread Talk_. Draco buru-buru menyusulnya.

Hermione MUAK!

Dia menyesal kenapa dia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk pergi ke mall ini. Dia menyesal kenapa harus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu dari mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia menyesal..

Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali keluar dan pulang dari mall itu, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kaku. Seolah ada magnet yang menahannya. Padahal dia sudah muak untuk melihat ke'mesra'an pasangan itu.

Hermione ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa.

Hermione ingin marah, tetapi tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa. Sebenarnya, si Malfoy itu bukan siapa-siapanya kan? Lalu kenapa dia merasa.. seperti ini?

Seperti dikhianati?

Hermione merutuki diri sendiri, dan pada akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mall tersebut.

.xOx.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione super cuek terhadap Draco. Tidak peduli tatapan-tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Blaise akhirnya saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berenam daritadi di meja mereka, di kantin sebelum masuk sekolah.

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya dan mulai membaca.

Blaise mengangkat alis. Diikuti yang lainnya.

Niatnya sih cuma nyuekin Draco, tapi keempat yang lainnya kena imbasnya juga. Kasihan.

"Theo, Daphne memperhatikanmu terus tuh dari meja belakang," Ron menunjuk-nunjuk meja belakang mereka yang berisi empat orang perempuan secara diam-diam. Theo hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hari ini semuanya kena _syndrome_ angkat bahu ya?" sindir Draco sinis, terutama ditujukan pada Hermione. Tapi sepertinya Hermione tidak mendengar, atau pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku tidak," sahut Harry, berusaha netral. Kepalanya daritadi tolah-toleh ke seluruh penjuru kantin, berupaya mencari Luna, tetapi sepertinya anak itu memang tidak pernah ke kantin.

Draco mendengus.

"_Bloody hell_, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih?" protes Ron, sambil mengunyah-ngunyah ayamnya. Yang lain hanya mengernyit jijik, _minus_ Hermione karena dia tidak memperhatikan Ron tetapi memperhatikan bukunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Blaise. Harry dan Theo menggeleng. Tapi Draco diam saja. Draco juga sebenarnya tidak tahu ada apa, tapi apa ada hubungannyakah dengan smsnya kemarin yang mengganggu Hermione? Sampai-sampai Hermione benar-benar merasa terganggu?

Atau ada hal yang lain?

Setahu Draco, dia tidak berbuat salah pada Hermione.

"Woy, Hermione! Lupakan bukumu sejenak!" seru Ron, merebut buku Hermione dari pegangan Hermione. Hermione melotot marah.

"Kembalikan!" Hermione berseru tak kalah keras kepalanya.

"Tidak sampai kau jawab pertanyaan kami," sahut Ron akhirnya. Hermione mendengus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dan kembalikan bukuku. Sekarang," Hermione melotot lagi kepada Ron yang mengkeret ketakutan.

Ron menyerah dipelototi seperti itu, dan mengembalikan buku tebal Hermione secara tidak ikhlas. Hermione tersenyum kemenangan.

"Hermione, kau sudah mengerjakan pr dari Professor McGonagall?" tanya Draco, ingin mengetahui apakah Hermione benar-benar marah atau tidak.

Hermione hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Draco.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Hermione akhirnya, memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya, dan melangkah menjauh dari kantin.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Dia tidak mengajakmu, _mate_?"

Draco menggeleng sambil menatap punggung Hermione yang menjauh dengan keheranan.

Apa sebenarnya salahnya?

"Aku menyusul, deh," katanya, lalu melambai kepada keempat temannya yang lain.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk keheranan.

.xOx.

Fleur menatap kepergian Hermione dan Draco yang tiba-tiba lewat ekor matanya. _Well_, mungkin dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi seperti 'itu'.

Kemarin Fleur melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kok, kalau Hermione ada dimall itu juga.

Tapi Fleur tidak suka menyampuri urusan orang lain— jadi dia tidak memberi tahu apa-apa kepada Draco.

_Well_, bukan urusannya kan?

Meskipun, Draco adalah—

"Fleur," suara Cho terdengar dan memotong lamunan Fleur. Fleur menoleh dan mengangkat alis.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun _lagi_," Cho menekankan kata lagi. Fleur hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," jawab Fleur singkat, lalu menoleh ke arah sembarang lagi. Sempat dia melihat si Parkinson adik kelasnya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Draco.

Draco memang banyak _fans_nya, persis dirinya sendiri. Haha, Fleur bangga akan hal itu.

Lalu dilihatnya lagi sepintas si trio Johnson, Bell dan Spinnet sedang berkumpul.

Hal-hal yang biasa. Seperti biasanya.

Tetapi mungkin ada yang tidak biasa semenjak sesuatu yang dia ketahui kemarin—

"Sudah menyiapkan gaun pesta dansa?" tanya Cho lagi, menginterupsi lamunan Fleur.

Fleur mengangguk, lalu menanyai Cho balik, "Kau?"

Cho cemberut.

"Belum! Cedric tidak mau menemaniku membeli gaun baru, kemarin dia sibuk dengan acara futsalnya segala macam! Padahal setahuku tidak ada ekskul tambahan untuk futsal kemarin," keluh Cho.

"Akan ada lomba futsal untuk beberapa sekolah di London. Sekolah kita termasuk, dan Diggory pacarmu itu ketuanya, ada pertemuannya kemarin," jelas Fleur.

Cho mengangkat alis.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

Fleur tersenyum tipis— tipis sekali nyaris tidak kelihatan.

"Malfoy,"

Tapi sepertinya Cho tidak terlihat terkejut.

"Wah, dia banyak cerita padamu ya? Sial, Cedric bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa, dia hanya bilang 'sibuk'," Cho cemberut lagi. Fleur hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Cho.

"Sabar," katanya, tersenyum manis.

.xOx.

Draco menemukan koridor sepi saat akhirnya dia bisa menyusul Hermione.

"Hermione, tunggu," ujar Draco, tidak berteriak— tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian seandainya ada yang lewat koridor ini. Hermione menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Apa salahku?" tanya Draco langsung pada _point_nya. Hermione mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan melangkah.

"Hermione. Jawab,"

"Tidak ada apa-apa dan jangan terus memaksaku seperti aku budakmu, Draco Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu budak,"

"Lantas mengapa kau selalu menyuruhku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu yang sangat mengganggu seperti kemarin? Lalu sekarang kau memaksaku untuk menjawabmu juga? Itu pemaksaan!"

"Jadi karena _itu_ kau marah padaku," Draco mengucapkannya lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Lagian, kemarin _handphone_ku sudah _low_, jadi aku sudah tidak mengsmsmu lagi, err—"

"Ugh. Tidak. Lupakan,"

Hermione berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya, walaupun dia akan menjadi siswi dengan sepuluh menit lebih cepat sebelum masuk pelajaran.

Tapi Draco juga mengejarnya.

"Kau ke mana saja kemarin? Kenapa _handphone_mu dimatikan?" tanya Draco di belakang Hermione, masih berusaha mengejarnya dengan berjalan cepat.

"Memang sengaja kumatikan,"

"Memangnya kau ke mana?"

Hermione tidak menjawab yang itu, dan terus melangkah lebih cepat lagi, dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berlari.

"Hermione, memangnya kau ke mana?" ulang Draco sekali lagi, berusaha tidak terlihat 'memaksa' seperti yang dikatakan Hermione

Hermione akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya yang kelewat cepat.

"Aku ke _mall_," nadanya naik beberapa oktaf, tetapi berusaha tidak bergetar.

Draco terlihat seperti terkejut.

"Mall.. mall mana? Maksudmu, bukan mall yang di dekat rumahmu itu kan?" tanya Draco lagi. Tapi Hermione mengangguk.

"Err— kau— kau jam berapa perginya?"

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Draco Malfoy. Aku tahu kok kemarin kau kencan dengan Fleur Delacour,"

"Kau melihatnya?" Draco benar-benar terkejut sekarang.

Hermione berbalik dan melangkah lagi.

"Tidak, Hermione, tunggu, itu bukan—"

"Bukan seperti yang kulihat? Basi,"

Akhirnya Hermione sampai di kelasnya, dan dilihatnya di sana sudah ada beberapa orang, seperti Padma Patil.

Hermione segera menaruh tasnya di mejanya, dan mengambil buku tebal yang tadi, lalu melanjutkan membaca.

"Hey, Hermione, kau belum mendengar penjelasanku,"

"Dan aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu, terima kasih," sahut Hermione dengan nada tajam di balik bukunya. Draco segera menaruh tasnya di meja belakang Hermione.

"Hermione, asal kau tahu ya—"

"Aku tidak perlu itu, Draco,"

"Tapi aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu,"

"Sesuatu bahwa kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Fleur Delacour? Oh, terima kasih. Aku sudah tahu sekarang,"

"Hermione! Tatap aku dan abaikan bukumu sekarang!"

"Kau tidak tahu etika ya? Aku sedang membaca dan kau menyuruhku berhenti? Di mana otak cerdasmu yang katanya kedua di bawahku itu, Draco?"

Draco mendengus.

"Kau mau aku cium seperti kemarin Sabtu lagi?"

Hermione melotot di balik bukunya, menyerah, dan akhirnya menutup bukunya dengan kencang lalu berbalik menatap Draco.

"Apa maumu?"

"Jangan konyol, Hermione. Aku mau kau mendengar penjelasanku,"

Hermione memutar bola mata. Terkesan seperti drama baginya.

"Bukannya _kau_ yang konyol?"

"Dengar Hermione, kemarin itu—"

"Hey, Hermione, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Professor McGonagall?" tanya Padma di seberang meja.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan itu seminggu yang lalu sejak tugas itu diberikan," jawab Hermione bangga. Padma mengangguk-angguk.

"Susah, ya?"

"Cari referensi di buku-buku, tidak terlalu susah, kok,"

"Iya, sih. Kalau aku sih tanya pada orang tuaku, untungnya mereka tahu,"

Hermione mengangguk, lalu mendekati Padma dan mulai mendiskusikan pelajaran sampai bel berbunyi.

Draco kesal setengah mati.

.xOx.

Hari Senin tidak menjadi hari yang lebih baik bagi Theodore Nott. Setelah insiden Hermione yang tiba-tiba menjadi super menyebalkan— atau super cuek— lalu Draco yang menyusulnya dengan buru-buru, sekarang Pansy and The Gang duduk di meja belakangnya.

Theo sih berusaha untuk tidak peduli, sama seperti Harry yang terlihat terganggu juga— tetapi suara cekikikan-cekikikan dari meja belakang memang benar-benar menganggu. _Plus _tatapan dari Daphne dan Ginny yang mengganggu Theo dan Harry.

"—iya, ya, kemarin aku juga sempat ke sana, dan aku melihat Malfoy dan Delacour pegangan tangan, kasihan sekali nasibmu, Pansy," terdengar suara centil Ginny Weasley dari meja belakang. Sontak meja Ron, Blaise, Theo dan Harry langsung hening dan menatap _horror_ satu sama lain.

Mereka saling berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

"_Itu seriusan? Bloody Hell!"_

"_Aku tidak tahu Draco dan Delacour seserius itu,"_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu, oh astaga.."_

"_Pantas tingkah Draco terlihat mencurigakan,"_

Theo memutar bola mata tanpa sadar. Lalu pemikiran baru menghantam otaknya.

Apakah Hermione juga melihat itu? Sampai dia hari ini super-duper menyebalkan? Apakah—?

Mungkin memang benar. Mereka lalu berbicara lewat tatapan mata lagi..

"_Kita harus menanyai Draco habis-habisan saat istrahat,"_

Harry terlihat ingin memprotes. Dia sedikit berbisik, takut kedengaran yang lain—

"Jangan istirahat pertama, _please_? Aku ingin menemui Luna.." bisiknya. Yang lain mendengus.

"Kalau kau mau berkencan dengannya ya sudah, kami ingin mengetahui peristiwa ini secepatnya,"

Harry mengeluh. Mungkin istirahat kedua kesempatannya.

Kemudian mereka berempat menajamkan pendengaran, siapa tahu mendapat info heboh lagi. Tetapi gadis-gadis di meja belakang mereka sudah menggosipkan hal lain, seperti kutek terbaru, merk baju termahal, dan pesta dansa yang diadakan tiga hari lagi.

"Sudah mau bel masuk, aku duluan ya, yuk, Harry! Mau bareng nggak nih?" Blaise melirik arlojinya, lalu menoleh ke arah Harry yang sepertinya juga sudah siap-siap mau pergi dari situ. Ron dan Theo juga sudah bersiap-siap.

Dan mereka berempat meninggalkan meja kantin dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan bersarang di otak mereka.

.xOx.

Istirahat pertama, mereka memang langsung mencegat Draco dan langsung menyeretnya ke kantin.

Draco kebingungan.

"Apa?" tanyanya, setelah meja mereka lima menit lebih dilanda keheningan.

"Kau berkencan dengan Fleur Delacour kemarin di mall?" tanya Ron langsung.

Hermione memutar bola mata. Oh, dia benci ini. Dia benci mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Draco memang benar-benar berkencan dengan Fleur. Dia benci mengetahui fakta bahwa Draco tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Dia benci..

Meja mereka hening lagi. Draco ingin menjawab, tetapi hanya membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi, dan terus menerus begitu.

"Draco?" Blaise melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Draco.

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya, ya?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kami soal kencan itu!" kini Harry yang ngomong.

"Tenang saja, _mate_, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, kok," kata Blaise, sementara Theo hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui semua perkataan dari teman-temannya.

Draco menghela napas tak sabar.

"Dengar, kalian semua—" Draco menatap mereka satu persatu, terutama kepada Hermione yang sepertinya ingin kabur dari meja itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku mau ke perpustakaan, ada hal penting yang mau dikerjakan—"

"Eeh, tidak bisa. Kau harus ikut mendengar ini juga," potong Theo, lalu memaksa Hermione duduk lagi. Hermione melotot kepada Theo, tetapi Theo tidak peduli.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa menjelaskan kepada kalian semua?" Draco memandang tajam pada Hermione yang gelagatnya ingin kabur lagi.

"Theo, dan kalian semua, dengar ya, perpustakaanku lebih penting daripada ocehan kalian tentang Draco berkencan dengan Delacour,"

Theo dan Draco menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tidak, Hermione. Tetap di sini dan dengarkan apa yang terjadi, dan Draco hanya butuh menjawab ya atau tidak, kan? Jadi tidak akan lama," Theo berdebat lagi, menahan tangan Hermione yang ingin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Hermione mengeluh.

"Memangnya tugas apa, Hermione?" tanya Harry. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Nah, jadi kapan aku bisa menjelaskan?" Draco bertanya lagi. Dia tidak sabar untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka semua tentang peristiwa ini.

"Silahkan," kata Blaise dan Harry bersamaan. Draco mendelik.

"Oke, dengar, kalian semua—"

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: YES! CLIFFHANGER! *digantung para readers* hihihi maafkan saya semuaa ;_; supaya pada penasaran, gitu ;;) ayo, ada yang mau nebak Draco ngomong apa? Oh iya, btw, chapter ini super duper dikit banget ya. Maafkan saya lagi.. Oiya, di sini Theo-Daphne Harry-Luna gak bisa dimunculin, soalnya lagi fokus ke Dramionenya. Gapapa kan? ;) chapter depan ada kok._.**

**Review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello.**

**Aliooonggg: hihi :p ini udah update. ;)**

**thya. a. meong: ini udh update, hehe;) thanks yaa**

**caca: umm untuk pair.. lihat nanti deh ya. Ini udh update;)**

**shizyldrew: maaf ya.. hehe xD ini udah berusaha dipanjangin, kok:p **

**BlueDiamond13: ini udh update;)**

**Ochan malfoy: heheee :D wkwk, bikin greget ya? Enak dong *eh. Ini udh update ;)**

**Winey: kyaa, thanks udah mau menyukai fic ini, hehe :D untuk prediksi kamu, bener gak ya…. *kedap kedip sok misterius***

**Panu Parkinson: hehee, thanks yaa **** sengaja dibikin gantung:p ini next chapnya ;)**

**Shinta malfoy: heheee:D untuk prediksi kamu, bener gak ya…. *kedap kedip sok misterius***

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by qunnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Draco M.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Friendship

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, jadi kapan aku akan menjelaskan?" Draco bertanya lagi. Dia tidak sabar untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka semua tentang peristiwa ini.

"Silahkan," kata Blaise dan Harry bersamaan. Draco mendelik.

"Oke, dengar, kalian semua—"

"Bisakah aku pergi dari sini? _Please_, aku sudah tahu kok kalau Draco dan Fleur berkencan, jadi bisakah kalian melepaskan aku dan aku segera ke perpustakaan?" Hermione menatap mereka satu persatu. Hermione harus menghindar. Dia muak dengan segala kenyataan bahwa sejak kemarin Draco dan Fleur sudah berpacaran. Atau lebih lama dari kemarin?

Hermione tidak mau mendengarnya langsung, apalagi dari Draco.

Draco menatap tajam pada Hermione.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku ingin bicara tapi salah satu dari kalian selalu memotong!"

Hening.

Setelah dua menit tidak ada yang berbicara, akhirnya Draco memulai.

"Oke, kalian semua. Dengar baik-baik! Pertama, aku dan Fleur sama sekali tidak berkencan. Okay? Mum saudara jauh dari Mumnya Fleur, jadi—"

"—kau adalah sepupu Fleur," sambung Theo. Draco mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Jadi, aku tidak berkencan dengan Fleur."

Mulut mereka semua menganga. Yang paling lebar Hermione.

"Tapi— kau seperti mesra sekali dengannya— kau berpegangan tangan dengannya— kau— kau—"

"Itu bukan mesra, tapi erat. Mum menyuruhku untuk menjaga Fleur karena Mum dan Mum Fleur akan pergi berbelanja," Draco mendelik kesal kepada Hermione. Sudah puas kan gadis itu sekarang? Menyimpulkan sesuatu dari satu pandangan, sih.

Wajah Hermione memerah.

"Wah, satu keluarga jadi sepasang populer di Hogwarts, keren tuh," celetuk Ron. Draco hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Nah, Hermione, kok tidak langsung ke perpustakaan?" sindir Draco. Wajah Hermione tambah memerah. Tapi, daripada menanggung malu—

"Ya sudah. Aku ke perpustakaan dulu. _Bye, all_," Hermione memasukkan bukunya yang sedaritadi dia pegang ke dalam tas, menyeruput jus jeruk untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan meninggalkan kantin itu secepat mungkin.

Draco tersenyum miring.

Cemburu, eh?

.xOx.

Sambil melangkah ke perpustakaan, Hermione mengumpat dalam hati. Sepupunya toh? Kok nggak bilang-bilang?

Sampai hati Hermione panas begini.

Tapi di sisi lain Hermione jadi lega. Cuma sepupu. Setidaknya dia sudah menyingkirkan satu saingan, kan?

Tapi masih ada cewek-cewek paling menyebalkan menurut Hermione. Iya, Pansy and the Gang. Kumpulan orang nggak penting yang suka mengganggu Hermione.

Nah, panjang umur— yang baru saja daritadi diumpat-umpat muncul.

"Halo, Granger,"

Hermione ingin merobek mulut pemilik suara cempreng itu sekarang juga. Hermione menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Pansy dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa maumu?"

"Baru putus dari Krum, ya?" tanya Parkinson sambil tersenyum licik.

"Bukan urusanmu," Hermione menjawab dengan ketus, lalu mau melangkah lagi, tapi dicegat oleh Parkinson.

"_Eiitts_, tenang dulu, Nona. Urusan kita belum selesai, lho," Parkinson menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Urusan? Urusan _kita_? Sejak kapan aku punya urusan denganmu, Parkinson?"

"Sejak kau mendekati Drakie ku."

Hermione mau muntah sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan orang yang bernama Drakie," sahut Hermione pedas. Sungguh, kalau bukan jabatannya sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS sekaligus murid terpandai di angkatannya, Hermione ingin mencakar Parkinson dan pengikut-pengikutnya yang lain.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Granger. Katanya murid terpintar di angkatan kita? Kok tolol, ya?"

_Sabar, Hermione. Sabar._

Dari ekor matanya, Hermione dapat melihat Daphne Greengrass celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Mencari Theo, eh?"

"Diam kau, Granger—" Daphne tidak menatapnya saat menjawabnya. Dia tetap mencari-cari Theo. "—gara-gara kau, hubunganku dengan Theo jadi gagal total,"

Hermione memicingkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah! Tolol—"

"Parkinson!" seru seseorang kencang, memotong perkataan Daphne. Pansy yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah suara.

Betapa senangnya dia.

"Halo, Drakie~ ada apa mencariku?" suara Pansy dari cempreng menjadi cempreng-centil. Hermione hatinya panas sekarang. Lebih panas daripada yang tadi.

"Jangan ganggu _dia_ lagi," Draco menunjuk Hermione dengan dramatis, dan memeluk pinggang Hermione. Hermione terkesiap.

"A— apa?" Pansy megap-megap. Yang lain juga, hanya saja yang lain mau mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia," Draco mengecup kening Hermione, "adalah—" Draco mengecup hidung Hermione, "—kekasihku," Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan—" Hermione terkejut setengah mati, dan melepaskan pelukan Draco dari pinggangnya. Draco menyeringai.

"Nah, sudah lihat kan, kalian semua? Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu kekasihku lagi, terutama kau, Parkinson."

Tanpa disuruhpun mereka akan pergi.

Tapi Pansy Parkinson dan Astoria Greengrass memandang dendam pada Hermione sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari koridor tersebut.

"Tadi apa yang kau lakukan, Draco Malfoy?!" bentak Hermione setelah keempat cewek itu pergi.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sekarang senang? Kau cemburu kan aku jalan dengan Fleur kemarin? Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?"

Darah Hermione merambat sampai ke pipi.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan," kata Hermione akhirnya setelah tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membebaskan diri dari Draco.

"Mana ciuman untukku?"

"Apa?"

"Mana ciuman untukku, _dear_?"

"Draco, sesungguhnya aku benci hal ini. Kau belum ngomong apa-apa dan kau langsung menyebutku sebagai kekasihku di depan Pansy and the Gang. Lalu, kau malah seenaknya menciumku di depan mereka. Sekarang kau malah menyebutku _dear_—"

Cup.

"Tidak bisa diam," kekeh Draco, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Hermione.

"DRACO!"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukannya aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu? Harusnya itu _wajar_ kan?"

"Kau belum memberikan kepastian apapun! Menyatakan perasaan juga belum—"

Eh, keceplosan. Hermione menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Mengharapkan pernyataan cinta dari Draco Malfoy?

Draco menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Nah, kau juga suka padaku, kan?"

"Err—"

"Draco, Hermione, kalian berdua dicari oleh Professor Snape. Menagih kertas HVS dengan lima puluh kalimat, katanya," ujar Blaise saat melewati mereka berdua.

Draco mendengus kesal.

Kenapa selalu ada cara untuk menghalangi dia menyatakan perasaan kepada Hermione?

.xOx.

"Kau tidak apa, Pansy?" Daphne menatap Pansy khawatir. Tapi Pansy menggeleng dengan penuh dendam, matanya menyorot sinar kemarahan.

"Aku ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang," katanya ketus.

"Whoa! Santai, Pans. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menyingkirkan si Granger-sialan," celetuk Ginny Weasley. Tangan Pansy mengepal.

"Aku memang ingin menyingkirkannya, sebenarnya. Bagaimana ya, caranya—"

"Kita tidak bisa memisahkan mereka berdua kalau mereka terus bersahabat seperti itu."

"Masalahnya, mereka sekarang BERPACARAN! Kau tadi tidak dengar Drakieku bilang apa? BER-PA-CA-RAN! Granger-sialan tidak tahu diri. Apa coba cantiknya dia dibanding aku?"

Tidak ada yang berani melawan Pansy lagi. Tapi napas Pansy masih memburu, matanya juga masih menyorot sinar kemarahan, dan tangannya masih mengepal.

"Kalau ada satu cara untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan Granger, apapun.. aku akan senang hati melakukannya," kata Daphne jujur. Dia memang jujur. Dia ingin memusnahkan Hermione juga karena adanya Hermione mengganggu hubungannya dengan Theo.

Pansy mengangguk, diikuti dua adik kelas pengikut mereka yang lainnya.

"Mungkin bolos akan menenangkan hatiku. Mau ikut?" tawar Pansy kepada mereka bertiga. Tetapi Ginny dan Astoria menggeleng. Daphne masih ragu-ragu.

"Mau tidak, Daph? Sekalian cari gaun pesta dansa natal untuk tiga hari lagi,"

"Umm, okay—"

Pansy menyeringai senang.

"Nah, sampai jumpa, bocah-bocah!" Ginny dan Astoria mendengus dikatai bocah-bocah. Lalu Pansy dan Daphne segera pergi.

.xOx.

Ronald Weasley— yang biasa dipanggil Ron— terkantuk-kantuk di mejanya. Bayangkan saja, pelajaran Sejarah. Siapapun akan bosan dengan pelajaran ini, apalagi Ron. Yah, kecuali anak-anak rajin seperti Hermione itu, batinnya.

Mengingat nama Hermione, Ron jadi berpikir bahwa Hermione akhir-akhir ini berubah. Bukan Hermione saja. Draco dan Theopun berubah. Tiga dari teman-temannya sudah berubah, dan untungnya Blaise dan Harry masih waras untuk tidak ikut-ikutan melankolis seperti tiga yang lainnya.

Iya, Hermione, Draco, dan Theo Ron anggap sebagai orang-orang melankolis seperti orang putus cinta. Kalau Theo memang beneran putus cinta, Hermione juga, walaupun Hermione mengaku tidak suka Krum—

Tapi kalau si pangeran es itu?

Banyak yang memuja dan mengaguminya, bahkan ada yang bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi Draco tidak menggubris satupun. Tapi ada yang berbeda sekarang.

Kadang tatapan Draco penuh harapan, kadang sedih, kadang kecewa, kadang ingin mendekati—

Hermione Granger.

Nah, walaupun di pelajaran nilai Ron nggak bagus-bagus amat, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit menganalisis soal beginian, apalagi soal sahabat dekatnya.

Dia tahu bahwa dari kelima sahabatnya yang percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya mungkin hanya Blaise dan Harry. Theo pendiam, bisa menyimpan ceritanya sendiri. Hermione kalau cerita langsung kepada semuanya, begitu juga Draco.

Mungkin, jarak persahabatan mereka sekarang sudah menjauh. Tidak seperti dulu, akrab, ceria, cerita dengan satu sama lain, _hang-out_ bersama..

Apa yang membuat mereka menjauh?

Mungkin karena faktor yang paling amat mendasar, percintaan. Sekarang semuanya seolah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, melupakan orang yang penting dalam berbagi.

Sahabat.

Ron merindukan sebagaimana mereka berkumpul dan bercanda ria lagi bersama. Tertawa bergembira seolah tidak ada beban yang lepas. Ron ingin agar semua seperti dulu lagi.

Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak bisa.

Ron menghela napas.

Seandainya bisa, tidak akan sama seperti dulu. Dulu semuanya begitu indah.

Lavender Brown— kekasih Ron sekarang— menatap khawatir kepada Ron.

"Ada apa, Won Won?" bisik Lavender, takut kedengaran Professor Binns yang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas.

Pada awal-awal mereka pacaran, Ron berjengit mendengar nama itu. Mungkin sekarang karena sudah terbiasa, Ron tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa terhadap nama itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ron, berbisik tak kalah pelan dibanding Lavender tadi. Lavender mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau mau cerita, cerita saja,"

Ron mengangguk singkat, lalu berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran Professor Binns agar tidak dikenai hukuman.

Andai saja, semua seperti dulu lagi..

.xOx.

Istirahat pertama. Harry mengeluh.

Hari ini dia super duper sebal dengan Professor yang bernama Professor Snape, si guru kimia dengan rambut hitam berminyak dan hidung bengkok.

Heran, padahal hampir semua murid tidak menyukai cara mengajarnya, tetapi Professor Snape tetap bertahan di Hogwarts.

Harry mendengus tanpa sadar. Dia benci, hari ini dia dipermalukan di depan kelas hanya gara-gara menjatuhkan _ballpoint_ di kelas— yang kata Snape mengganggu ketenangan kelas— sehingga Harry dihukum berdiri di depan kelas, _lagi_.

"Ada apa, Harry?"

Deg. Suara ini. Suara yang dari kemarin tidak didengarnya. Suara yang dirindukannya. Memangnya kelihatan sekali ya, kalau dia sedang cemas?

"Luna," sapa Harry, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luna. Ternyata Harry tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan, sehingga bertemu wanita pujaannya itu.

"Halo, Harry. Ada apa?"

"Err— tadi aku dihukum Professor Snape," kata Harry, sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika Luna menganggapnya orang bodoh yang di kelas bisanya dihukum saja? Bagaimana kalau Luna menjauhinya?

"Oh, begitu," sahut Luna singkat.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah dihukum olehnya?" tanya Harry heran.

"Tentu tidak, dong."

Harry merona merah. Sialan. Dia tampak memalukan sekali di depan Luna.

"Luna, sudah membeli gaun untuk pesta dansa natal?"

"Aku tidak membelinya," jawab Luna, yang sekarang jalan bersebelahan dengan Harry. Blaise yang kebetulan lewat, segera mengedipkan matanya kepada Harry.

"Kok tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Blaise, menggedikkan dagu ke arah Luna.

"Apanya yang tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Ah, kau ini— kau berpacaran dengannya kan?"

Buk. Tinju yang tak terlalu keras terkena kepala Blaise. Blaise (pura-pura) merintih dan (pura-pura) cemberut. "Tega sekali kau, Harry."

Harry hanya nyengir dan menyusul Luna yang sudah mau sampai ke perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak beli?" tanya Harry lagi, setelah berhasil menyusul Luna menuju perpustakan. Luna tersenyum.

"Ibuku masih ada gaun pesta dansa dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang untuk membelinya."

Harry hanya mengangguk, lalu melongo setelah di depan perpustakaan. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus masuk atau tidak.

Luna, yang sepertinya bisa membaca isi pikiran Harry, berkata—

"Harry, aku masuk, ya. Kalau tidak mau masuk tidak apa-apa, kok. Kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan Luna menghilang di balik pintu.

Wajah Harry merona lagi. Lebih merah.

.xOx.

"Hermione," Draco mengejar Hermione yang akan kabur darinya setelah pelajaran Professor McGonagall hari ini.

"Hermione, tunggu. Maaf bila aku lancang menciummu, tapi—"

"Tapi apa, Draco? Kau sudah tiga kali menciumku dan tanpa seizinku! Kau menciumku secara paksa. Kau tidak menghargai perasaanku! Kau—" Hermione kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hermione, mengertilah," Draco mencengkram bahu Hermione erat agar Hermione tidak kabur. Beberapa murid yang lewat sedikit melihat drama kecil yang dibuat oleh Draco dan Hermione, tetapi keduanya tidak peduli.

"Hermione. Aku— aku juga mencintaimu," kata Draco akhirnya, menghembuskan napas lega. Tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi dirinya menahan napas.

Akhirnya diungkapkannya juga.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu, Draco," Hermione berkata berusaha menutupi kegugupan dan kepanikan dari wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Draco juga membalas cintanya, tapi— mengapa setelah Draco mengungkapkannya, ini menjadi lebih rumit?

"Aku melihatnya," kata Draco lagi. "Kau cemburu saat aku mengajak Fleur sebagai teman dansa nanti saat pesta natal. Kau cemburu saat aku jalan dengan Fleur di mall hari Minggu. Kau cemburu saat aku tadi memanggil Parkinson. Kau cemburu saat tadi aku dipasangkan tugas kelompok dengan Patil saat pelajaran Professor McGonagall—"

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Oh, lepaskan aku, Draco. Aku ingin ke kantin sekarang. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

"Tidak. Katakan dulu bahwa kau mencintaiku, lalu aku akan membalas perkataanmu dengan mengatakan aku mencintaimu juga, dan kita akan berciuman, setelah itu kita baru ke kantin," Draco bersikeras. Hermione terkejut. Apa-apaan itu?

"Tidak romantis sekali, Draco. Aku baru tahu caramu _menembak_ cewek seperti itu," cibir Hermione pedas.

"Oh, mau yang romantis? Oke. Ayo kita ke kantin sekarang, akan aku tunjukkan cara beromantis ria,"

Hermione mendengus, tetapi akhirnya mengikuti langkah Draco ke kantin.

.xOx.

Theo mengerang pelan. Kepalanya pusing.

Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang tidur, kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya sering berkunang-kunang. Banyak yang dia lakukan sehingga sering tidur larut malam.

Terkadang dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, atau menonton TV, atau hanya sekedar makan. Dan yang paling sering adalah, memikirkan Daphne Greengrass.

Hubungan mereka rumit. Lebih rumit dari aljabar dan teorema _Pythagoras_ yang diajarkan Professor Vector. Lebih rumit daripada bagian-bagian tubuh makhluk hidup seperti yang diajarkan Professor Sprout. Lebih rumit.

Dan Theo benci ini.

Dia tidak melihat Daphne seharian ini setelah dari kantin saat sebelum masuk sekolah, dan dia tidak punya ide ke mana perginya anak sulung keluarga Greengrass tersebut. Dia rindu dengan Daphne.

Dia ingin mengecup kening Daphne lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Dan hari ini Theo tidak bisa ke kantin bertemu teman-temannya. Bagaimana bisa ke kantin jika tubuhnya saja tidak bisa berdiri?

Kepalanya sakit sekali, lebih dari sekedar pusing. Matanya susah dibuka. Jadi, Theo hanya duduk diam di kursinya, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah keluar dari kelas terlebih dahulu.

Theo memejamkan matanya. Mungkin akan bisa menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

.xOx.

Draco dan Hermione sudah sampai di kantin. Ron, Blaise, dan Harry sudah duduk di tempat mereka seperti biasa. Mereka tidak melihat Theo, dan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kenyataan itu. Paling-paling Theo ke toilet atau apa, baru nanti menyusul ke sini.

Di kantin, Draco mengenggam erat tangan Hermione, dan menyeretnya menuju tempat mereka berenam biasa duduk. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Draco menaiki meja yang sedang dipakai oleh Ron, Blaise, dan Harry tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Blaise bertanya dengan nada tak terima. Goyangan di meja akibat Draco menaikinya, mengakibatkan jus yang baru diminumnya menyiprat ke segala arah, termasuk baju seragamnya.

Draco nyengir.

Hermione punya firasat buruk. Tidak, dia ingin menenggelamkan saja dirinya sendiri ke dalam laut agar tidak mendengarkan apa yang ingin Draco katakan.

"PERHATIAN, SEMUA!" teriak Draco, dan semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Beberapa murid perempuan cekikikan, tapi Draco mengabaikannya.

"AKU INGIN KALIAN MENDENGARKAN SEMUA PERKATAANKU!" teriak Draco lagi, memastikan semua penghuni yang ada di kantin tersebut sedang mendengarkannya, termasuk penjual makanan dan minuman di kantin.

"AKU SEDANG MENCINTAI SESEORANG…"

"Ooooohhh…" terdengar suara dramatis dari segala penjuru ruangan, termasuk kakak kelas. Hermione ingin kabur sekarang juga, tetapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"AKU INGIN TAHU BAHWA AKU MENCINTAI DIA SEPENUH HATI, AKU INGIN DIA MEMBALAS CINTAKU JUGA."

"Pasti Fleur," terdengar bisik-bisik. Tapi Draco mengabaikan itu. Hermione meringis dalam hati. Apa benar Fleur? Tapi kan, mereka sepupu—

"AKU INGIN AGAR 'DIA' YANG KUMAKSUD MENGERTI SIAPA YANG KUMAKSUD. DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG KUCINTAI SELAMA INI," terdengar suara 'ohhh' dramatis lagi dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bahkan Ron, Blaise, dan Harry ikut-ikutan kehebohan itu.

Hermione menyesal mengapa meminta cara romantis.

Berikutnya, dia benar-benar menyesal _plus_ malu setengah mati.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?"

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: tambah ancurkah? *meringis* maaf. Abisnya yang saya pikirkan tentang chap ini tentang bagaimana Dramionenya bisa jadian. Jadi**— **sebenarnya saya akan tambah sedih jika kalian tidak mau review karya saya.**

**Oh iya, baik yang berbaik hati, tolong kalian check profile saya, dan ada poll di sana;) pollnya adalah tentang pasangan Severus Snape di fic saya yang satu lagi, Assassin.**

**Review? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, all. Maaf buat updatenya agak telat dari biasanya**

**Thya. a. meong: huahaha, buat tamatt sihh masih agaak lama:p sabar dikit, yaa x)) makanya review terus biar aku tambah semangat *eh? *modusxD**

**Caca: umm, liat di sini ya… :p xD**

**Ochan malfoy: iyaa, tapi sekarang updatenya rabu malemm x(( *mewek(?) ahahaha, Harry sama Luna belom kok, tunggu nanti, ya… iyaa haha xD ini udah update..**

**Guest: hehe, iya nih Draconya ga sopanxD :p romantic? Ahh, jadi malu *eh?**

**blueDiamond13: thanks, diamond! Aaaw perfect :$ thanks a lot xD**

**Zian: wakakaka, iya aku juga ga ngebayangin gimana kalo jadi Hermione xD hihi, 4 jempoool makasih yaa x))**

**Amuto: makasih, ya! Ini udah dilanjut;)**

**Shizyldrew: haha:p ditonjok gak ya? XD**

**Shinta malfoy: haha, ayo kita beli truk terus tubrukin ke pansy! X))**

**Kutu Voldemort: makasih yaa :'' xDD ini x))**

**Cla99: thanks, cla, udah mau review di sela2 ujianmu (?) umm, iya, ngga ngena ya? *nyengir kuda* di sini ada surprisenya kenapa nembaknya gak ngena gitu *nyengir lagi***

**Fressia Athena: persahabatan mereka berlima dengan 'Mione? Hmm, apa mau aku bikin side storynya? Hehe, thanks, ya. Ini ;)**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by qunnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Draco M.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione? Hermiioooneee?"

"…"

"Hermione Granger?!"

"…"

"HERMIONE!"

"Eh?!"

Hermione celingak-celinguk, takut kalau-kalau dia dilabrak oleh fans-fansnya Draco karena pemuda itu berani menembaknya di kantin di atas meja—

Tapi Hermione nyengir. Pastilah Draco tahu jawabannya, kan?

"Ya, aku mau, Draco," kata Hermione, tersenyum manis pada Draco yang menatapnya keheranan—

Tunggu. Di mana ini?

Hermione mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Ini di dalam kelas— dan di dalam kelas ini yang ada hanya dirinya dan— Draco Malfoy yang daritadi membangunkannya.

MEMBANGUNKANNYA?!

Bah!

Yang tadi cuma mimpi toh?

Draco melotot pada Hermione.

"Mau apa, Hermione? Kau ini! Sudah kubangunkan berkali-kali tetapi susah sekali. Teman-teman sudah menunggu kita, tahu! Kau sudah sepuluh menit tertidur! Hei, sehabis Professor McGonagall keluar, kau langsung tertidur! Kau gila, ya, Hermione? Apa kau juga sakit seperti Theo? Blaise, Ron, dan Harry sekarang lagi di kelas Theo, dan aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku akan menyusul. Eh, kau malah ikut-ikutan tertidur di kelas—"

"Tunggu!" potong Hermione, sebelum Draco melanjutkan ocehannya. "Aku tertidur di kelas? Aku tertidur di kelas?! Aku, Hermione Jean Granger, tertidur di kelas?! Dan yang tadi hanya mimpi?"

"Ya dan bersyukurlah kau tertidur di kelas tepat saat Professor McGonagall keluar, Hermione. Yang lain tidak tahu kau tertidur. Sekarang, bangun! Kita ke kelas Theo. Dia lagi sakit, tahu!"

"Ap— apa?"

Tapi tangan Hermione sudah keburu ditarik oleh Draco. Hermione tidak peduli tangannya diapakan, dia sedang mencerna apa yang dia alami tadi.

Yang tadi hanya mimpi, dan Draco yang di mimpinya itu memang hanya_**mimpi**_, dan Hermione terlalu berharap ketinggian agar Draco mau menyatakan cintanya di kantin dan berdiri di atas meja sambil berteriak.

Hermione jadi senewen pada Draco.

Kenapa mimpinya tidak jadi kenyataan saja sih?!

Ah, lagian Draco kan orangnya bersikap _cool_, mana mau dia menyatakan cinta di atas meja sambil berteriak gitu, ramai pula.

Hermione menghela napas.

Draco yang mengalami atmosfer perubahan gadis di sebelahnya, segera menoleh dan mengangkat alis.

"Apa?" tanya Draco, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kelas Theo, dan tak lupa menyeret Hermione yang seperempat masih kebingungan, seperempat masih kecewa, seperempat kesal pada Draco yang tidak melaksanakan seperti apa yang terjadi di mimpinya, dan seperempat marah kepada mimpinya yang tidak jadi kenyataan.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hermione ketus, dan melepaskan pegangannya kepada Draco. Dia— dengan semangat menggebu-gebu karena kesal— berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas Theo, dan untungnya sudah sampai.

Hermione segera melihat meja Theo yang sudah dipenuhi oleh empat orang. Blaise, Ron, Harry, dan Theo itu sendiri yang sepertinya masih tertidur.

"Theo?"

"_Sssstt_.." Harry menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, meminta Hermione untuk diam. Hermione mengangguk dan duduk di bangku sebelah Ron.

Draco menyusul satu menit kemudian dan kebingungan karena Hermione tiba-tiba marah padanya. Marah karena dia menciumnya tadi sebelum masuk kelas? Hey, Hermione juga suka padanya, kan?

Blaise yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres, segera menggedikkan dagunya diam-diam ke arah Draco dan Hermione bergantian, lalu bertanya pada Ron dan Harry lewat tatapan mata.

'_Hey, mereka kenapa, sih?'_

Ron dan Harry sama-sama angkat bahu membuat Blaise memutar bola matanya.

Hermione, tanpa mereka berlima sadari, memegang dahi Theo dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Hermione segera melotot kesal pada mereka bertiga— Blaise, Ron, dan Harry.

"Kalian tidak menge_check_ Theo daritadi?"

"Tidak," jawab mereka bertiga kompak. Hermione melotot lebih lebar lagi.

"Dia demam, tahu! Bodoh kalian semua, aaarrgggh!"

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak nyambung!" bentak Hermione kesal.

"Apanya?" tanya Ron polos.

Hermione memutar bola mata.

"Bangunkan dia, para pria _pintar_, dan antar dia pulang. Masih ada lima jam pelajaran lagi kalau kalian tidak mau Theo hanya tidur di sini tanpa diberi pengobatan apa-apa. Setidaknya kalau di rumah, dia bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman dan diberi obat untuk sakit demamnya," ceramah Hermione pada mereka.

"Dia sakit demam?" Blaise bertanya.

"Ya sudah, aku bangunkan," kata Draco akhirnya, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Blaise, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Theo.

"Theo?" Draco memakai metode yang sama untuk membangun Hermione, memanggil-manggil namanya, tetapi sepertinya percuma saja karena Theo tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Theo?" Draco memanggil lagi, dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

"…nee," gumam Theo tidak jelas. Yang lain langsung memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Apa, Theo? Kau mau ke rumah siapa untuk beristirahat? Aku, Blaise, Harry, Draco, atau Hermione?" tanya Ron. Yang lain hanya menggertakan gigi. Ron memang benar-benar konslet otaknya.

"Ya ke rumah dia sendiri lah, Ron.." Harry berusaha agar tidak berteriak mengatakan hal itu. Ron mengangguk-angguk.

"..phne.."

"Ha?!" Hermione yang otaknya lebih cepat bereaksi segera menatap sahabat-sahabatnya satu persatu. Yang lain menatap balik Hermione dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tolong panggilkan Daphne Greengrass sekarang!" perintah Hermione tanpa basa-basi, menatap tajam pada mereka semua.

"Err— Hermione— Greengrass tidak masuk tadi," kata Ron ragu-ragu. Hermione menghela napas. Ya, yang memang sekelas dengan Daphne kan hanya Ron di antara mereka berenam, dan yang tahu kebenarannya hanya Ron, dan Hermione tidak mau repot-repot tanya yang lain lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada keterangan. Dengar-dengar si Parkinson juga tidak masuk."

"Bolos," keluh Hermione, menatap Theo iba. Padahal ia ingat tadi, sebelum masuk sekolah dia masih bertemu Pansy and the Gang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Draco bertanya, tidak memperdulikan sikap Hermione yang semenjak bangun tidur menjadi aneh padanya.

"Tadi dia menggumamkan nama Daphne."

"HAH?!"

Hermione mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri, berusaha sabar dengan kebodohan keempat sahabatnya.

"Dia benar-benar punya 'hubungan' dengan si Greengrass itu, ya?" Blaise membentuk kedua jari telunjuknya di atas dan membentuk tanda kutip di bagian kata hubungan.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hermione singkat. "Sekarang salah satu dari kalian tolong antar dia ke rumahnya. Bisa, kan? Masalahnya aku tidak tahu alamat Theo sama sekali."

Draco menunjuk tangan, bersedia mengantar Theo ke rumahnya. Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah," ujarnya singkat, lalu berusaha membangunkan Theo lagi.

"Theo?"

"Hng…"

"Theodore Nott," bisik Hermione tepat di telinga Theo— yang entah kenapa membuat wajah Draco memanas— dan Theo langsung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ka— kalian? Sedang apa di sini?"

Bah. Theo ikut-ikutan 'kebodohan' temannya.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau, Theo—" Hermione menunjuk Theo yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya, "—tadi tertidur—" Hermione menatap Theo yang sedang celingak-celinguk seperti orang linglung di kelasnya sendiri, "—dan menggumamkan nama Daphne."

Theo menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan cepat ketika nama Daphne disebut.

"A— apa?"

Hermione mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Susah ngomong sama orang seperti kalian," Hermione melirik sekilas jam dinding yang ada di kelas, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Cepat sembuh, Theo," Hermione menepuk pundak Theo.

"Hey, mau ke mana?" cegah Harry, memegang tangan Hermione sebelum pergi. Hermione menggedikkan dagunya kepada jam dinding.

Dua menit lagi akan masuk kelas.

Harry mengangguk mengerti dan segera melepaskan tangannya. Draco yang melihat hal itu, tubuhnya terasa panas lagi. Entah kenapa.

Draco berdehem sebentar sebelum Hermione benar-benar keluar dari kelas Theo. Hermione menoleh, dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Hermione, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu—"

"Bukannya sekarang kau seharusnya melapor ke guru piket untuk izin mengantarkan Theo pulang, Draco?"

Draco mengeluh.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa mengharapkan terlalu tinggi!" gumam Hermione, memukul-mukul jidatnya sendiri.

.xOx.

"Daphne, kau tahu tidak? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan mati besok dibanding gembira karena sedang ke mall tanpa memikirkan pelajaran," sindir Pansy, melirik pada Daphne yang wajahnya tidak segembira dirinya. Daphne mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah," sahutnya singkat, menolah-nolehkan kepalanya di mall tersebut, entah untuk mencari apa atau siapa.

"Kau mengharapkan tiba-tiba Theodore Nott muncul tepat di depan hidungmu lalu menyatakan cinta, ya?" Pansy terkekeh.

"Oh, diam, Parkinson," wajah Daphne memerah karena ucapan yang tepat sasaran dari Pansy tersebut.

"Hey, memangnya Chang keturunan Asia mantan Potter itu sudah putus dari Diggory, ya?" tanya Pansy secara tiba-tiba. Daphne mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak kapan Pansy peduli dengan Cho Chang? Atau Cedric Diggory? Jangan-jangan—

"Wah! Kau sudah tidak menyukai Malfoy lagi, Pans? Hm, Diggory, ya, boleh juga—"

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Pansy melotot ke arah Daphne yang sedang meledeknya habis-habisan, "lihat di sana, kalau aku tidak salah, itu Cho Chang—" Daphne menengok ke arah yang Pansy tunjuk.

"Benar, itu Cho Chang," sahut Daphne seolah tidak peduli.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Memang dia sudah putus dengan Diggory?"

"Wah, Pans. Kau benar-benar menyukai Cedric Diggory ya?"

Pansy menjitak kepala Daphne.

"Aww!"

"Jangan hanya meledekku, Daphne Greengrass, apalagi olokanmu itu tidak beralasan. Jawab saja kenapa, sih? Lihat pria yang sedang bermesraan dengannya."

"Umm, okay— tumben, kau peduli amat— umm, tunggu— itu— itu— itu bukannya—"

"Otakmu sedang lelet, ya, Daphne?" Pansy menyeret Daphne agar ikut dengannya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar untuk membuntuti Cho Chang dan—

"Ro— Roger Davies?"

"Pacarnya Ginny," desis Pansy tepat di telinga Daphne. Ah, ya, tunggu, Daphne baru ingat—

"Apa?! Tunggu—"

"Jangan kencang-kencang, bodoh!" Pansy menjitak kepala Daphne lagi. Daphne hanya mendengus jengkel. "Makanya aku tanya, Chang dengan Diggory sudah putus belum?" tanya Pansy, mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi. Hingar bingar musik di mall membuat Pansy agak mengencangkan suaranya agar Daphne mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Umm— setahuku belum—"

"Nah, berarti mereka—"

"—berselingkuh…"

Pansy dan Daphne saling menatap _horror_ di balik pilar.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar kalau Cho Chang dan Roger Davies ikutan bolos juga.."

Pansy menjitak kepala Daphne lagi.

.xOx.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja hukum Archimedes?" suara Professor Slughorn menggema di ruang kelas XI-IPA-3. Harry— yang sudah bersemangat jika bertemu fisika, apalagi dia anak kesayangan Professor Slughorn, segera mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Mr. Potter?"

"Hukum Archimedes, umm, jika _massa_ benda lebih berat dibanding _massa_ jenis zat cair, maka benda tersebut akan tenggelam. Jika _massa_ benda lebih ringan dibanding _massa _jenis zat cair, maka benda tersebut akan terapung. Dan jika _massa_ benda dan _massa_ jenis zat cair sama, maka benda tersebut akan melayang," jelas Harry, tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, Harry Potter. Lima poin tambahan untuk nilai tugasmu," Professor Slughorn segera mengambil daftar nilai dari meja guru dan _ballpoint_ dari saku kemejanya, membalik-balikkan kertas daftar nilai tersebut sehingga muncullah kelas XI-IPA-3, dan matanya meneliti nama 'Potter, Harry', lalu segera memberikan tulisan '+5' di kolom khusus tambahan nilai.

Harry nyengir. Yang lain mendengus tidak terima. Masa Harry terus yang dapat tambahan nilai?!

Harry bersyukur saat itu juga karena dia tidak satu kelas dengan Hermione. Bayangkan saja jika dia sekelas dengan Hermione, mana bisa dia dengan santainya mengacungkan tangan lebih cepat dari yang lain?

"Harry," Blaise menyikut-nyikut Harry dari kursinya, yang walaupun bersebelahan dengan Harry tapi masih berjarak jauh. Harry menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Si Loony Lovegood itu menerima ajakanmu ke pesta dansa?" tanya Blaise dengan sedikit berbisik, takut ketahuan Professor Slughorn— guru fisika mereka. Harry mendengus pelan.

"Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini. Bukan Loony, okay?"

"Okeeeee, Mr. Potter. Kau sudah diterima ajakannya?"

"Sudah," jawab Harry dengan sedikit nyengir, sepasang mata _emerald_nya berbinar-binar semangat. "Memangnya kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" tanya Harry, sedikit menundukkan kepala agar tidak terlihat Professor Slughorn sedang mengobrol.

"Tidak apa-apa, tanya saja."

"Aku kira kau dibatalkan oleh Alicia Spinnet."

"Pria tampan sepertiku tidak mungkin ditolak ataupun dibatalkan ajakannya, Mr. Potter."

Harry mendecih pelan. Blaise terkekeh.

"Ya, ada yang mau ditanyakan, Mr. Zabini?" Professor Slughorn mengarahkan matanya kepada si pria berkulit gelap.

Blaise merutuk.

.xOx.

Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding nasibnya sendiri.

Ya, Astoria Greengrass sedang merenungi nasibnya sebagai Astoria Greengrass— yang menurutnya— adalah sial.

Memang, banyak yang bilang bahwa dia cantik, anggun, dan bahkan lebih berwibawa dari kakaknya— Daphne Greengrass— yang lebih 'berandalan' dibanding dirinya.

Ada juga yang bilang bahwa Astoria adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena dianugerahi wajah cantik dan keluarganya juga dikenal oleh banyak orang— Greengrass, yah, walaupun, Astoria tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Fleur Delacour.

Selama ini, Astoria tidak pernah menyesali dirinya sebagai Astoria Greengrass sampai suatu pernyataan menohok dirinya.

Dia pernah mendengar dari Ginny, bahwa ada seseorang yang menggosipkannya dekat tangga. Kakak kelas, sih. Tapi apakah Astoria tidak boleh marah?

"—_ya. Kecantikannya sih memang sudah digosipkan sebagai adik kelas paling cantik tahun ini. Tapi katanya dia menyukai si Malfoy itu, ya? Hah, masa dari Granger saja kalah."_

"_Katanya sih dia juga terlalu takut terhadap Parkinson, soalnya dia sendiri dan kakakknya sudah masuk gangnya Parkinson. Menyedihkan, ya?"_

"_Wah, Malfoy diperebutkan dua orang cewek di satu gang sekaligus?"_

"_Hmm, ya—"_

"_Beruntungnya si Granger itu, karena bisa menjadi gadis paling dekat dengan Malfoy.."_

"_Hey, kau tidak dengar bahwa Malfoy mengajak Fleur ke pesta dansa Natal nanti? Itu berita terheboh seminggu ini, tahu!"_

"_Aku dengar dari Cho sih, Fleur itu sepupunya Malfoy.."_

"_Dunia itu sempit, ya.."_

Itulah memori yang diingat Astoria atas percakapannya dengan Ginny kemarin, yang Ginny menceritakan tentang kedua kakak kelas yang menggosipkan dirinya, Draco, Granger dan Fleur Delacour sekaligus.

Dan pada kenyataannya, Astoria memang kalah telak dari Hermione Granger. Ya, Hermione Granger kakak kelasnya yang satu kelas dengan gebetannya, kakak kelas perempuan yang dinobatkan paling pintar seangkatannya, kakak kelas perempuan yang tidak terlalu cantik-cantik amat, bahkan kalah dibandingkan dengan dirinya, kakak kelas perempuan yang dekat dengan Draco Malfoy...

Astoria menghela napas di kelas Professor Hagrid. Dia tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Professor berambut brewokan itu.

Dia benci kenyataan bahwa dia kalah dari Hermione Granger.

Dan dia senang bisa menindas Hermione bersama gang_nya_, walaupun Granger tidak terlalu terganggu dengan hal itu, dan walaupun Astoria jarang langsung berbicara _face to face_ dengan Hermione.

Tiga hari lagi pesta dansa Natal yang harus dia akui, dia benci menghadiri pesta ini, karena pada akhirnya dia harus melihat Draco berpasangan dengan cewek lain, walaupun itu sepupunya sekaligus.

Astoria tidak bisa terima kenapa dia bisa kalah dari Hermione Granger.

Dia lebih cantik dari Hermione, jelas. Banyak laki-laki yang menyatakan suka kepadanya, dan semuanya dia tolak hanya _demi_ menunggu Draco Malfoy.

Dan lagi-lagi, Astoria benci kenyataan bahwa Draco tidak menoleh lebih dari satu kali kepadanya.

Coba saja dengan Hermione Granger.

Bahkan kadang Astoria melihat Draco menggenggam tangan Granger.

Astoria sering mendengar pernyataan langsung ataupun tak langsung yang menyatakan bahwa dia lebih pantas menyandang nama Malfoy dibandingkan Granger ataupun Fleur Delacour.

Astoria mengingat-ngigat percakapan yang ia dengar diam-diam saat satu bulan yang lalu atau dua bulan yang lalu. Tidak terlalu jelas.

"_Lihat, si bungsu Greengrass itu. Cantik, ya? Tidak banyak omong, pendiam, tidak terlalu angkuh macam Fleur. Aristokrat sekali. Kurasa dia lebih cocok dengan Malfoy dibanding Delacour."_

"_Bagaimana dengan Granger?"_

_Yang ditanyai cekikikan._

"_Hermione Granger yang berambut semak itu? Hah! Aku bahkan hanya melihat dia bisa dibanggakan dengan kepintarannya saja.."_

"_Hush! Jangan ngomong begitu. Gitu-gitu Hermione cewek paling dekat dengan Draco Malfoy saat ini, lho.."_

"_Lha, aku tidak peduli. Lagian mereka mengakunya bersahabat, kan? Kurasa Malfoy juga tak tertarik dengan cewek macam dia.."_

Kalimat terakhir membuat Astoria menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya ke atas. Ya, tidak mungkin kan Draco suka dengan Hermione Granger? Hey, lihat, Draco Malfoy! Aku lebih pantas untukmu!

Astoria merasa gila karena sudah berteriak-teriak dalam hati.

Oh, dia memang sudah tergila-gila dengan Draco Malfoy, kan? Pangeran es yang _cool_, yang belum pernah berpacaran sama siapapun..

Astoria ingin berteriak tepat di depan wajah si kulit pucat itu: "Hey, Draco Malfoy nan tampan! Lihat aku sekali-kali, jangan hanya Granger saja. Lihat aku! Adik kelas yang menunggu pernyataan cinta darimu semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini!"

Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat Granger selalu berdekatan dengan Malfoy.

TEEET!

Astoria terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Bel tiba-tiba yang menginterupsi lamunannya itu membuatnya terkejut bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Professor Hagrid sudah keluar dari kelas.

Astoria mengangkat bahu, lalu segera merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja, dan segera keluar dari kelas untuk menemui Ginny Weasley yang berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya.

Dia berjalan dengan lunglai, mengingat bahwa dia kalah dari Hermione Granger, sampai dia melihat seseorang—

—tepat di depan matanya—

Pangerannya..

"D— D— Draco— Draco Malfoy?" Astoria gelagapan, segera merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya agar terlihat rapi di depan pangeran berkulit pucat itu.

Draco hanya mengangguk, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari si bungsu Greengrass itu.

Tapi Astoria menahannya.

"Err— tunggu—"

Draco berdecak tidak senang.

"Apa, Greengrass? Kau membuang waktuku."

"Err— Draco? Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, menandakan 'terserah', lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau— kau ke pesta dansa Natal dengan siapa?"

Ups, pertanyaan bodoh, Astoria! Batin Astoria dalam hati. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak mendengar kabar bahwa aku mengajak Fleur Delacour, ya?"

"Umm— aku lupa, _sorry_. Umm— tadinya aku ingin mengajak kau untuk ke pesta dansa— umm—"

Draco mengangkat bahu lagi dengan tidak peduli, dan segera menepis dengan kasar tangan Astoria yang daritadi berada di tangannya.

"Greengrass, aku ada urusan. Aku sudah ketinggalan pelajaran karena mengantarkan Theo ke rumahnya tadi, dan aku sekarang ingin meminjam catatan dan menanyai tugas—"

"Theo? Theodore Nott? Ada apa dengannya?"

Draco mendengus sebal.

"Bukan urusanmu, Greengrass. Sekarang aku mau pergi dulu."

Draco meninggalkan Astoria dengan hati berkeping-keping, walaupun Astoria senang juga bisa berbicara dengan Draco empat mata saja.

Dan, apa tadi? Ada apa dengan Theodore Nott sampai harus dibawa ke rumahnya oleh Draco?

Astoria harus menyampaikan berita ini kepada kakaknya yang sangat mencintai seorang Theodore Nott..

.xOx.

"Loony! Kau dicariin kakak kelas _kece_ tuh di depan.." seorang perempuan dengan penuh bintik-bintik di wajahnya dan rambut yang dikepang, menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berkacamata bulat dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang tercetak jelas di atas kepalanya.

Harry Potter.

Harry yang mendengar perempuan tersebut memanggil Luna dengan Loony, segera berteriak tidak terima.

"Hey, kau, gadis berkepang!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, dan tersipu malu karena yang memanggil adalah si Harry Potter yang mencari Loony— eh— Luna Lovegood.

"Ya?"

"Jangan memanggil dia Loony! Namanya Luna! Otakmu bodoh sekali ya tidak bisa membedakan 'Loony' dan 'Luna'?"

Si gadis berkepang terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, Harry Potter— aku tidak tahu dia sudah menjadi kekasihmu— umm—"

Harry mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hey, Luna! Mau keluar dari kelasmu sebentar?" Harry berteriak dari kelas Luna— X-IPA-1— dan membuat beberapa orang yang berada di kelas tersebut segera menyoraki Harry dan Luna, termasuk Colin Creevey. Harry menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah, tidak betah bersama adik-adik kelas yang jahil ini.

Luna segera membereskan buku yang berada di atas mejanya, dan berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan ke tempat Harry berada.

"Ada apa, Harry?"

"Mau berbincang-bincang sebentar? Ngobrol, gitu.."

"Mau ngobrol apa?"

Harry ingin mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjang yang berada di hadapannya itu sekarang juga.

"Ya, ngobrol aja gitu.."

"Umm, okay."

Harry dan Luna sudah berjalan jauh dari kelas Luna, dan Harry bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Harry?"

"Ya?" Harry menjawab terlalu cepat karena bingung setelah bertemu Luna, entah ingin membicarakan apa— dia hanya kangen..

"Kau tadi tidak marah si Kelley menyebutmu kekasihku?"

_Oh, jadi nama gadis berkepang berbintik-bintik itu namanya Kelley, ya.._

Tapi kemudian Harry sadar apa yang Luna maksud.

Kau-tadi-tidak-marah-si-Kelley-menyebutmu-kekasihk u?

_Tentu saja tidak, Luna! Aku kan menyukaimu.._

Tapi ditelannya saja kata-katanya tadi.

"Umm, aku tidak marah—"

"Oh, aku kira kau marah gara-gara digosipkan berpacaran dengan gadis aneh sepertiku, haha.." Luna tertawa hambar dan Harry segera menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak, Harry. Ayahku pernah berkata bahwa Wrackspurts akan memasuki telingamu dan mengganggu otakmu, mungkin kepalaku sedang kemasukan Wrackspurts.."

Harry menggaruk-garuk telinganya dengan kebingungan.

"Apa itu Wrackspurts?"

Luna hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan berjalan.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Ya, jadi ceritanya Ginny Weasley sudah berpacaran dengan Roger Davies, anak kelas XII. Chapter depan pesta dansa natal. Ya, mungkin memang agak cepat mengingat pesta dansa natal seharusnya tiga hari lagi, tetapi sepertinya jika diperlambat fic ini chapternya akan lebih banyak.**

**Nah, bisa berikan saya semangat untuk mengetik lewat..**

**Review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello**

**Thya. : ahh, sorry banget, ya? **** memang kurang sehat saat ngetik chap kemarin. Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskanmu, dan maaf banget jika masih jelek x( untuk mimpi Hermione, bakal jadi kenyataan, tapi nggak sekarang *malah spoiler***

**Claire nunnaly: pengennya sih gitu. Tetapi jodoh Theo tetep Dahpne *digebok* tenang. Theo Daphne saya perdalam di chap ini **

**Shizyldrew: complicated. Yes. I'm sure ._.**

**BlueDiamond13: hihi, iya cuma mimpi… thanks**

**Shinta malfoy: haha, Draco tak akan separah(?) itu, nak(?) :3 pengennya sih begitu, tapi entah kenapa cerita mereka jadi saling nyambung menyambung, jadi mau tak mau ada konflik lainnya._. hehe, kalo sempet, ya:D**

**R. Jack Skelenton: uhm, iya juga, ya. Oke deh. Akan diperlambat, Jack. Jadi chapter ini belum pesta dansa **

**Amuto & Sanggul Syahrini: hehe, thanks, ya**** ini sudah update**

**Ochan malfoy: hehe, nggak apa-apa**** wah, GWS ya._. '-')/ hehehe, xD pesta dansa nggak jadi minggu ini, jadinya minggu depan, biar pada penasaran juga *plak* hehe, thanks, ya**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: hehe, ceritanya waktu itu Fleur sama Draco sama-sama nggak tau kalau mereka sepupuan**** ada penjelasannya sedikit di chap ini, semoga lebih gampang dimengertiXD**

**Anyaaa: haha, malfoynya lempeng ya? Ntar dikuatin(?) deh :3 iya ini banyak kok porsi mereka, ini sudah update**

**Yap, sesuai saran R. Jack Skelenton, alurnya dilambatin dan pesta dansanya chapter 11. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by qunnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Hermione G. & Draco M.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Theo sakit?" tanya Daphne tak percaya pada sosok berparas cantik di depannya, adiknya sendiri— Astoria Greengrass.

"Theo sakit," ulang Astoria menegaskan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah mereka, kediaman Greengrass yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman Parkinson.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Daphne mengernyitkan dahinya, masih tak percaya.

"Tadi Dra— maksudku Malfoy— mengatakan bahwa dia habis mengantarkan Theodore Nott ke rumahnya. Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi," jelas Astoria, lalu mengambilkan tas Daphne yang berada di kamarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Daphne.

Daphne kebingungan.

"Kau mau menjenguk Theo ke rumahnya, kan?"

"Ta— tapi—"

"Nih," Astoria mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Daphne. "Aku dapat dari teman sekelasnya Nott itu. Masih pukul dua sore, pergilah," Astoria mendorong tubuh Daphne agar mau pergi ke rumah Theo berbekal alamat yang tadi diberikannya kepada Daphne.

"Ba— baiklah. _Thanks_, Tori…"

"_Anytime_."

Daphne membaca ulang kertas yang tadi disodorkan Astoria. Alamat Theodore Nott.

Daphne menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Semoga kedatangannya tidak sia-sia.

.xOx.

Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione Jean Granger.

Berharap dengan mengucapkan nama tersebut tiga kali, orang tersebut langsung muncul di hadapan si penyebut nama. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena si pemilik nama sedang di kelas bersama Professor Flitwick dan siswa-siswi yang ikut ekskul pendalaman bahasa Perancis sekarang.

Dia sedang ekskul futsal sekarang— walaupun tidak bisa dibilang ekskul karena hanya _briefing _perlombaan futsal yang diikuti beberapa sekolah di London, lagian sedang musim salju— ditemani cekikik-cekikik gadis-gadis yang berada di sekitarnya.

Seorang Draco Malfoy baru pertama kali mengalami cinta yang sesulit ini. Ralat, dia memang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta dan mengalaminya sendiri.

Dan yang ia sesali sampai sekarang adalah, mengapa dia harus mengajak Fleur Delacour ke pesta dansa natal— yang notabene adalah sepupunya sendiri— yang baru dia ketahui saat hari Sabtu kemarin.

"Draco," seseorang menepuk pundak Draco dari belakang. Draco menoleh. Harry Potter, tidak ditemani cengiran lebar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau?" kini Harry mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Draco, dan memandang lurus ke depan, seperti yang dilakukan Draco.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hermione?"

Otomatis Draco menoleh ke arah Harry dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dilukiskan kata-kata. Amat sangat terkejut. Sangat bukan Draco Malfoy.

Harry terkekeh.

"Ada apa dengan Hermione?" Harry bertanya lagi, tidak memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut Draco.

"A— apanya Hermione?" sang Malfoy gelagapan.

"Lho, aku kan bertanya padamu, kok bertanya balik, sih?"

Wajah Draco memerah.

"Ada apa dengan Hermione? Sampai-sampai wajahmu memerah begitu," ulang Harry, kini sambil tersenyum geli.

Draco tidak mau menjawab, tapi dia menatap Harry dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku tidak bilang aku memikirkan Hermione."

_Krik_.

"Oh, ya? Tapi wajahmu sampai memerah begitu saat ku sebut nama Hermione. Coba kusebut tiga kali. Hermione Hermione Hermione."

Draco mendengus.

"Aku tidak memerah karena nama Hermione. Aku memerah karena cuacanya panas sekali. Lihat, mataharinya terik sekali, kan?

"Salju turun begini kau bilang cerah?"

…

…

…

"Uhm, okay. Aku tahu kau belum mau bercerita tentang hubungan khususmu dengan Hermione. Lain kali cerita, ya!"

Dengan sekali tepukan di pundak, Harry melompat berdiri dan pergi dari sana, sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang dingin.

Draco tercenung.

Benarkah dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hermione?

Hubungan apa?

Hubungan tanpa status iya.

.

.

.

Theo sedang sakit, dan Draco berpendapat bahwa Theo tidak akan bisa pergi ke pesta dansa natal untuk tiga hari ke depan. Dan, untuk tiga hari ke depan, Hogwarts Senior High School diliburkan, apalagi untuk cuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

Jika Theo tidak bisa hadir, maka Hermione tidak mendapat pasangan dansa dan kemungkinan Draco bisa mengajaknya untuk berdansa…

Bagaimana dengan Fleur Delacour?

Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana— mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya dari tadi— dan melangkah menuju kelas ekskul pendalaman bahasa Perancis.

Pesta dansa natal diadakan tanggal delapan belas Desember. Draco mengeluh. Seandainya saja diadakan tanggal dua puluh lima, maka itu akan menjadi hadiah yang terindah untuk dirinya sendiri dan Hermione Granger…

Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

Draco memejamkan mata, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Cuaca dingin sekali sekarang! Beberapa salju mengenai rambut pirang-platina Draco dan mantel saljunya.

Dingin sekali.

Sesampainya di depan kelas ekskul pendalaman bahasa Perancis, Draco mengintip lewat jendela. Bagus, sudah mau pulang. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang mengikuti ekskul ini. Pastilah— siapa yang mau untuk ekskul dengan cuaca sedingin ini? Tapi tidak. Masih ada yang mau. Hermione Granger salah satunya.

Draco menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas, dan mencari-cari sosok dengan rambut gelombang tebal berwarna cokelat.

Ketemu! Hermione— mengusap hidungnya berkali-kali— mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, didahului oleh Professor Flitwick terlebih dahulu.

"Hermione!" dengan tergesa-gesa, Draco menghampiri Hermione yang bersin-bersin di depan kelas.

"Dr— _hatchiii!_ —Draco?" sepertinya Hermione sudah melupakan mimpinya tentang acara penembakan Draco ke Hermione.

"Kau kedinginan, Hermione," Draco menatap mantel yang lebih tipis darinya itu— yang sedang digunakan Hermione— dengan pandangan mencela.

"Aku ti— _hatchii!_ —dak kedinginan!" Hermione mengusap-usap hidungnya lagi, lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggosok-gosokannya.

"Mukamu memerah!"

"Ti— tidak!"

"Banyak alasan!"

"A— apa?"

Draco segera menarik Hermione ke pelukannya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Iya, pelukan, di depan pintu kelas, dengan sebagian anak-anak ekskul belum pulang karena mencari kehangatan di dalam kelas.

Hermione tidak menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas— yaitu cekakak cekikik yang bertebaran saat mereka berpelukan erat seperti itu. Hermione malah mengeratkan pelukannya, dan sesekali suara bersin terdengar.

Sesekali Draco menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa para murid yang lain seharusnya pulang bukannya berdiam di kelas seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kami pulang, Malfoy! Maaf telah mengganggu acara bermesraanmu, pfftt—" kelakar seorang siswa terdengar, dan yang lain serempak tertawa. Lalu mereka semua yang masih berada di dalam kelas segera membereskan peralatan tadi yang digunakan untuk belajar, lalu memakai tasnya dan mulai bangkit.

"Permisi… pfftt," tawa cekikikan yang tertahan masih terdengar. Draco cepat-cepat menarik Hermione lebih erat dan bergeser sedikit dari pintu keluar. Draco mendengus pelan.

Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari pintu kelas sambil sesekali mengerling ke arah Draco yang melotot geram kepada mereka dan Hermione yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco sambil berpelukan. Hey— bahkan ada yang mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah mereka semua sudah selesai keluar— atau begitulah menurut Draco— dia segera menengok ke arah kelas, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengintip mereka lagi.

"Kau— kau tidak mau pulang, Hermione?" ujar Draco, dengan kaku membelai-belai rambut Hermione yang berada di dekapannya.

"Hngg—" gumaman tidak jelas terdengar dari bibir mungil Hermione. Ah, bibir itu… merah sekali. Ingin rasanya Draco mencicipinya sekali sekali.

Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan?

"Ayo pulang. Kalau di sini terus kita bisa mati kedinginan, Hermione!"

"…"

"Hermione? Kau tidak tertidur, kan?"

"…dak."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tidak."

Hening lagi. Hanya terdengar butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit ke bumi. Putih. Khas salju.

Napas Draco sudah cukup sesak sebenarnya, karena dipeluk dengan erat seperti itu. Tapi, tak apalah— untuk Hermione_nya_.

"…co."

Draco menunduk— karena Hermione lebih pendek sedikit darinya— dan merasakan bahwa ucapan Hermione yang tidak jelas tadi adalah memanggil namanya.

"Apa, 'Mione?" Draco berbisik tepat di telinga Hermione, dan membuat Hermione kegelian dan segera menatap langsung sepasang mata itu. Sepasang mata kelabu. Sepasang mata yang membuatnya sudah jatuh cinta… pada pandangan pertama.

"Pulang," Hermione segera merenggangkan pelukannya, dan melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali. Entah— menurutnya— ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Ah— si pemuda dengan kulit pucat juga merasakan sesuatu yang hilang itu.

Draco berdehem sebentar— untuk menetralkan suaranya, atau hatinya, entahlah— dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama.

"Harry ke mana? Bukannya kau hari ini _briefing_ futsal dengannya, ya?" tanya Hermione, dengan dahi berkerut-kerut. Dan entah ke mana bersin-bersinnya mulai hilang sedari tadi.

"Pulang bareng Lovegood kali," jawab Draco cuek. Ingin sekali tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya itu— gengsi. Kenapa gengsi? Padahal tadi pagi saja dia berani mencium _bibir_ Hermione tepat di depan Pansy and the Gang. Ah, entahlah…

_**CUP!**_

Semua terlintas di pikirannya dan langsung dilakukannya begitu saja— kecupan singkat di bibir yang tak lebih dari tiga detik.

Tapi menyebabkan efek yang kurang dari tiga detik.

Pipi putih Hermione dan pipi pucat Draco sama-sama memerah. Tapi Draco tidak menyesal melakukannya— toh sekarang, entah dia mendapat keberanian darimana— menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan erat.

"Draco," panggil Hermione sambil berbisik, walaupun pipinya masih memerah.

"Apa?" sahut Draco kegirangan, mengira Hermione akan meresmikan hubungan mereka sekarang juga, dan menggenggam tangan Hermione lebih erat.

"Kumpulan anak-anak ekskul pendalaman bahasa Perancis memperhatikan kita… tepat di belakang pohon cemara itu," Hermione mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya yang tidak sedang digenggam oleh Draco ke arah pohon cemara yang sudah dihias oleh salju.

.

.

.

.xOx.

Harry menatap Luna yang memeluk mantel tebalnya dengan erat dengan sebelah tangan, dan sebelah tangan lagi _multi-function_, memegang buku sekaligus membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Luna?" Harry menatap Luna dengan pandangan bertanya, seraya melirik sebentar ke arah buku yang dibaca Luna.

"Oh, Harry," sahut Luna datar masih asyik membaca bukunya. Selang beberapa detik, halaman buku dibalikkan.

"Daritadi aku mencarimu. Uhm, aku kira, kita tidak jadi pulang bersama hari ini," Harry memasang tampang memelas yang lucu, tapi sia-sia saja— Luna tetap mematokkan sepasang matanya ke halaman-halaman bukunya.

Omong-omong, ya, akhir-akhir ini Harry dan Luna memang rutin pulang bersama.

"Oh, tentu jadi, Harry. Habis aku bosan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika menunggumu sedang _briefing_," Luna mulai mengambil pembatas buku di balik saku mantelnya dan menyelipkan ke halaman buku yang tadi dia baca, dan menutup bukunya.

Harry nyengir.

"Luna, mau dengar berita menarik, nggak?" sepertinya Harry terkena _syndrome_ anak-anak ekskul pendalaman bahasa Prancis yang hobi gosip.

"Boleh, apa?" Luna tersenyum manis sambil mendongak menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ Harry. Ah, ditatap seperti itu, membuat wajah Harry menjadi samar-samar merona merah.

"Ehm, itu. Kata anak-anak yang ekskul PBP, ehm— Draco dan Hermione berpelukan _mesra_ di depan kelas ekskul mereka," PBP itu singkatan pendalaman bahasa Perancis. Mungkin Harry tidak mau mengucapkan 'judul' ekskul yang panjang itu.

"Wah, bagus, dong. Akhirnya hubungan mereka berkembang juga," Luna masih tersenyum, tetapi mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya tersebut. Dia menunggu Harry di salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Hah? Kau juga tahu ya, hubungan khusus mereka?" Harry memberanikan diri untuk mengenggam tangan Luna, tetapi Luna menepis halus.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa—" _ditolak itu rasanya sakit, bung, _"— ah, iya, aku tahu dari cara mereka saling menatap. Ayahku kuliah psikologi dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Pantas," Harry tersenyum canggung, dan berjalan di depan Luna agar gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona merah karena malu. Apakah gadis itu juga bisa mendeteksinya karena jantungnya berdebar-debar terus ketika melihat gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu?

"Harry," Luna berjalan lebih cepat dari Harry untuk menyamakan langkah.

Harry menoleh.

"Di belakang pohon cemara itu kok, banyak sekali yang ngumpul," Luna menunjuk ke arah pohon cemara yang hampir seluruhnya sudah terkena salju. Tetapi memang, di belakang pohon tersebut banyak sekali yang sedang berkumpul. 100% anak-anak ekskul PBP.

Harry mengangguk sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Hembusan napasnya menghasilkan uap-uap tipis di udara.

"Ke sana, yuk," Harry sedikit berlari untuk menuju pohon cemara yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Pohon cemara yang terletak di ujung halaman sekolah mereka.

Sesampainya di pohon cemara tersebut, anak-anak ekskul PBP segera berbisik-bisik kepada Harry dan Luna untuk berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Itu! Lihat! Sepertinya Malfoy mengajak Granger kencan!" seorang lelaki dengan tubuh gempal menunjuk-nunjuk dengan semangat saat adegan Draco berbincang-bincang dengan Hermione.

"_Ssst_, diam! Hei, Potter, Lovegood! Kalian benar-benar tidak mau menonton dari sini, ya? Lebih jelas, lho!"

Harry dan Luna menggeleng bersamaan, tetapi memfokuskan kedua matanya— khusus Harry, empat— ke arah Draco dan Hermione.

"Wah, sepertinya mereka berbincang-bincang serius," seorang gadis dengan teropong melihat dengan serius.

"GYAA!"

"_Ssst_! Apa-apaan kau ini, Chelle? Untung mereka tidak langsung menoleh ke sini!" Harry dan Luna saling bertatapan dengan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry akhirnya, kepada si gadis yang tadi memegang teropong dan dipanggil Chelle.

"Merekaaa! Berciuman!" Chelle berteriak— tetapi tertahan karena menyadari bahwa Draco dan Hermione sudah menoleh ke arah mereka.

"HAH?!"

Mereka semua langsung berebut mengambil teropong. Yang berhasil mendapat teropong tersebut ternyata si pemuda bertubuh gempal, dan segera melihat ke arah mereka.

"Mana? Mana? Kok mereka hanya berjalan berdua saja?" sepertinya dia kecewa.

"Tidak berciuman, cuma kecupan singkat di bibir selama kurang lebih tiga detik," sahut Chelle, tapi tatapannya berbinar-binar.

"Yahhhhh…" sontak mereka protes serempak. Harry tertawa geli sementara Luna senyum-senyum.

"Ah, kau sih, Chelle. Mereka langsung pergi, kan… kalau tidak mereka pasti melanjutkan ciuman itu!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Draco memang hanya mengecup begitu. Ah, seandainya saja salah satu dari mereka melumat terlebih dahulu…"

"Heh!"

Semuanya langsung cengar-cengir.

.xOx.

Daphne menatap cemas rumah di depannya. Tak begitu besar, tapi tak bisa dibilang kecil juga. Warna cat rumahnya _oranye. _Sebenarnya rumah tersebut bisa saja menjadi asri, melihat bagaimana banyaknya pot yang terletak secara rapi di halamannya. Tetapi musim salju yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa membuat tanaman-tanaman hias tumbuh menarik.

Dengan aksi tarik-buang napas yang dia lakukan selama empat menit di depan pintu rumah tersebut, Daphne memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu yang berada di depannya. Berusaha menghalau rasa kedinginan yang ada. Yang ada, dia lebih diliputi kecemasan daripada kedinginan.

_Tok, tok, tok_.

Tiga kali ketukan di pintu dan ternyata belum cukup membuat salah satu penghuni rumah tersebut untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

_Tok, tok, tok_.

Tiga kali lagi sebagai tambahan, dan Daphne menunggu selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria yang gagah, tetapi masih dikatakan cukup tampan, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Mirip Theodore Nott. _Like father like son_.

"Umm, selamat siang, umm— Mr. Nott?" sapa Daphne ragu-ragu. Dia belum pernah melihat rupa ayah Theo sebelumnya, tetapi dia mengasumsikan sendiri bahwa pria yang kira-kira dua puluh lima tahun lebih tua darinya ini adalah ayah Theo.

"_Yes,_Miss Greengrass, selamat siang! Silahkan masuk!" sepertinya Mr. Nott ini sangat kegirangan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di depan pintu rumahnya sedang melongo.

"Anda… tahu nama keluarga saya?" Daphne masih melongo, tetapi mulai melepas sepasang _boots_ yang tadi dia gunakan sebagai alas kakinya secara perlahan-lahan, dan mulai melangkah masuk mengikuti si Tuan Rumah yang berada di hadapannya. Dinding-dinding rumahnya diwarnai warna _oranye_, senada seperti cat depannya. Sepertinya penghuni rumah ini memang pecinta _oranye_.

Mr. Nott yang sedari tadi diam saja, segera menoleh dan masih menyambut Daphne dengan senyumnya yang ceria.

"Wah, bagaimana aku tidak tahu, Miss Greengrass. Kau kan pasangan hidup anakku. Bagaimana anakku tidak terpesona jika gadis_nya_ cantik sebegininya. Dan aku baru tahu kalau anakku mempunyai hobi untuk mengoleksi foto— wah, duduk dulu, Miss Greengrass!" Mr. Nott dan Daphne segera duduk di sofa berwarna putih bersih dengan beberapa bantal di atas sofa tersebut. Daphne masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya— "Ah! Sepertinya aku harus mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan calon menantuku. Siapa nama depanmu? Aduh, aku lupa. Penyebab usia, sepertinya. Dane Greengrass? Dape Greengrass? Da—"

"Daphne Greengrass, _sir_," Daphne memotong perkataan Mr. Nott karena saking gregetannya.

"Ah ya, Daphne Greengrass! Nama yang cantik! Uh. Sepertinya aku harus mengenalkanmu pada istriku tercinta—"

"Jangan! Jangan!" Daphne buru-buru mencegah Mr. Nott untuk memanggil seseorang— atau yang Daphne asumsikan, istrinya.

Bagaimana mungkin, Daphne Greengrass, dengan segala keluguannya dan menganggap bahwa yang mengenalnya di rumahnya ini hanya Theo, itupun Daphne tidak tahu apakah Theo mau mengakui bahwa dia mengenalnya atau tidak— tetapi ternyata ayah Theo ini, malah sudah mengenal Daphne, dan mengatakan bahwa Daphne adalah _pasangan hidup anakku_ ditambah dengan _calon menantuku_? Bah!

Mr. Nott yang tadi sudah berseri-seri segera memasang wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Umm— eh— itu— aku takut menganggu istrimu, _sir_," Daphne menjawab dengan sopan, berusaha untuk tidak gagap.

Mr. Nott berseri-seri lagi.

"Benar-benar menantu yang sempurna, eh? Istriku memang sedang tidur. Punya kekasih seperti kau ini masih disembunyikan oleh anak laki-lakiku yang satu itu. Dasar pelit, hormon anak muda… apa susahnya memberitahu orang tua bahwa sudah punya kekasih?"

Daphne masih bingung.

"Err— _sir_— kalau boleh tahu, darimana Anda mengetahui nama saya, apalagi mengasumsikan saya sebagai— uhm—" Daphne sebenarnya ingin mencelupkan dirinya ke kubang lumpur saja sekalian, "—kekasih Theo?"

Mr. Nott terkekeh.

"Kau ini, masih malu-malu dengan calon mertua sendiri, ya? Theo kan menyimpan foto-fotonya di satu album khusus, dan tanpa sengaja aku membukanya. Isinya foto-fotomu semua, bahkan dengan tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang lengkap. Masa kau tidak tahu, sih? Oh iya, Theo sudah sering menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung…"

Daphne menganga. Tidak menyangka bahwa Theo mau menyimpan foto-fotonya di album khusus.

"Theo— menceritakan apa?"

Mr. Nott nyengir.

"Dia bilang kau cantik. Walaupun agak judes dibandingkan dengan adikmu, tapi yah, menurutku kau juga cocok dengannya, Dane—"

"Daphne, _sir_," ralat Daphne.

"Ah ya, Daphne. Kau cocok sekali dengannya! Theo memang tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik bahwa kau itu kekasihnya, sih. Tapi menurutku, kau pasti kekasihnya. Benar, kan?"

…

"Mr. Nott, saya ingin menjenguk—" telan ludah, "—Theo," ujar Daphne sesegera mungkin, sebelum pria yang ada di hadapannya mulai mengoceh lagi hubungan antara dirinya dan Theo yang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Oh ya! Pasti itu tujuanmu! Tadi temannya, si Drake—"

"Draco, _sir_," ralat Daphne lagi. Sepertinya ayah Theo memang memiliki _syndrome_ mengubah nama depan orang.

"Ah, ya, Draco Malfoy, mau berbaik hati mengantarkan Theo sampai ke rumah di tengah salju begini. Mari, kuajak kau ke kamarnya. Dan, lepaskan mantelmu dulu, Dane, rumah kami cukup hangat," Mr. Nott berdiri, dan Daphne tidak mau repot-repot meralat nama depannya yang diucap dengan salah _lagi_.

Mereka menaiki tangga, dan menemukan kamar dengan gantungan di depannya,

_Theodore Nott_.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Mr. Nott mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Theo, kekasihmu menjenguk, nih!"

_Glek_.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar sahutan, "masuk."

Mr. Nott membuka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan-lahan. Daphne merasa bahwa jantungnya akan melompat sekarang juga saking berdebar-debarnya.

"Theo, Dane sudah datang. Dad tinggal dulu, ya," Mr. Nott mengerling sebentar sebelum menutup pintu.

"—dan Theo, kondisimu belum cukup untuk melakukan _itu_. Lain kali saja, ya," dan terdengar suara tutupan pintu.

Ayahnya mesum sekali…

"Lain kali aku harus memberitahu Dad kalau namamu Daphne, bukan Dane," Theo membuka percakapan, dan mengubah posisi tidur-tidurannya menjadi duduk.

"Uhm. Cepat sembuh, Theo," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Di antara sekian pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Hening. Terdengar detik-detik jarum jam dari kamar Theo, tetapi tidak ada suara yang lain selain itu.

"_Sorry_," si pemuda buka suara.

"A— apa?"

"Membuat Dad beranggapan kau adalah kekasihku."

_Kalau itu sungguhan sih tidak apa_.

"_No problem_."

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku."

"Sama-sama."

Canggung.

"Tadi kau ke mana? Aku tidak melihatmu di sekolah," tanya Theo.

"Uhm, aku— aku—"

"Ya?"

"Ah, mungkin kau saja kali yang tidak melihat aku. Aku masuk, kok."

Dan pembicaraan mengalir…

Seolah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu setelah kecanggungan saat pertama kali bertemu tadi.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: INI APAAAAAAN *BAKAR LAPTOP* *MUTILASI(?)* Sumpah kepengen hint Dramionenya lebih banyak ini kenapa jadi kebanyakan Daphne Theoooo! -_- mana adegan mereka opening sama closing, lagi-_- maafkan saya, readers, otak saya juga lagi kacau gara-gara sekarang guru semakin menggila memberi peer yang banyaknya segunung-gunung =w= belum lagi udah menjelang akhir semester, ulangannya juga numpuk =3= setelah sekian lama tak update, nggak tau deh ini bisa memuaskan atau nggak. Atau malah ada yang udah lupa sama fic ini sama sekali? =w=**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Halo. Selamat datang kembali di chapter 11. Pesta dansa.**

**Bulu Idung: hehe, makasih, ya! X) iya, udah berusaha untuk update cepet tapi sepertinya masih susyah. Ini udah dipanjangin, ada 4k++ words tanpa A/N & disclaimer **** ini udah update! :D**

**Fressia Athena: hehe, thanks ya X) ini udah update! :D**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: kurang greget? Maaf deh , mungkin lagi gak feel saat buat yang itu. Hehe, makasih, ya. Ini udah update! :D**

**Edogawa. Rui: hehe, makasih, ya! **** ini focusnya ke Draco & Hermione + Theo & Daphne, kok! **** jadi adegan mereka seimbang hehe XD tapi nggak tau deh banyakan siapa /plak. Ini udah update! :D**

**BlueDiamond13: thanks, blue! XD ini udah update! :D**

**Guest, lohahaa & dindaa: thanks, ya! **** ini udah update! :D**

**Ladyusa: hehe, iya nggapapa. Nih, di chap ini, sudah ada #kode /plak. Hehe, muup yaaa, tapi entar hargin dikasih hint sedikit kok walaupun kebanyakan harlun **** ini udah update! :D**

**Ochan malfoy: hihi, iya pada demen ngintip, ntar kasih jadi bintitan ah (?) ;p hihihi. Makasih, ya! **** amin XD**

**Anyaaa: hihi, di sini draconya ga lempeng kok XD ini udah dipanjangin, ada 4k++ words tanpa A/N & disclaimer **** ini udah update! :D**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ada cinta, benci, persahabatan, permusuhan, perdebatan, perbedaan, keegoisan, kasih sayang, pelampiasan, cinta segitiga.. Akankah mereka semua bisa bertahan dalam sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan konflik seru?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by qunnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G., Theodore N. & Daphne G.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing. **_**THIS CHAPTER FOCUS ON DRACO HERMIONE AND THEO DAPHNE.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbagai macam mobil berjejer rapi di depan gedung tersebut setelah jalan yang dipenuhi salju tersebut dikeruk dari tiga jam yang lalu. Masih ada salju yang menghalangi, namun tidak begitu bermasalah.

Gedung tersebut sengaja disewa oleh Hogwarts Senior High School sendiri, dengan biaya yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Berbagai jenis peralatan dan tempat khusus pesta juga sudah dipersiapkan, serta beberapa dekorasi-dekorasi lainnya. Tak lupa, beberapa _staff_ sekolah, dari Kepala Sekolah sampai _security_ juga ikut dalam pesta natal yang diadakan satu tahun sekali itu.

Oh ya, serta para remaja yang masih labil— _ups_— juga ikut dalam perayaan pesta natal yang sudah dipersiapkan kurang lebih enam jam yang lalu.

Dibalik mantel musim dingin yang tebal, terdapat gaun yang indah dan jas yang bermerek. Tak ketinggalan, lapisan _make-up_ di wajah gadis-gadis yang berstatus sebagai siswi Hogwarts Senior High School itu.

Hermione Jean Granger— atau Miss Granger di mata para _staff_— atau si-Granger-sialan di mata _Pansy and the Gang_— atau Hermione di mata teman-temannya— sedang berjalan linglung di aula besar yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pesta tersebut— dengan warna dekorasi utama berwarna merah dan hijau.

Hermione memakai _dress_ dengan warna _peach_ yang lembut dengan panjang lima _centimeter_ di bawah lutut, senada dengan rambutnya yang digerai yang terletak di bagian pundak kanan dan kirinya. Memakai sepasang _high heels _yang baru dia pakai setelah melepas sepatu _boots_ tadi, dia juga memasang cincin putih polos di jari manis lengan kanannya, yang dihadiahkan oleh Mrs. Granger saat natal tahun lalu. Ah— jika dilihat sekilas, seperti cincin pertunangan…

Sederhana. Hermione memang tidak suka memakai yang ribet-ribet. _Make-up_nya pun tipis, hanya bedak dan _lipgloss_ berwarna merah muda cerah. Yah, walaupun dia rasa dia agak _percuma_ juga datang ke sini, toh hanya pesta dansa natal yang diadakan sekolah dan dia pun tak punya pasangan dansa.

_Fix_, Theo tidak bisa datang hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa, firasat Hermione berkata bahwa akan ada hal yang penting yang akan dia dapatkan hari ini, di sini…

"Hermione?"

Hermione menoleh, mendapati pemuda tampan yang tingginya hampir setara dengannya. Pemuda yang sedang memasang cengiran khasnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang miring.

"Kau—" Harry _speechless_ dan geleng-geleng kepala, "—kau cantik sekali, Hermione," puji Harry.

"_Trims_—"

"Draco pasti tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darimu barang sedetik saja." Harry terkekeh sambil memerhatikan wajah Hermione yang sudah merona merah.

"Harry! Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Kau tahu _jelas_ apa yang sudah bicarakan, Hermione Malfoy." Harry nyengir lebar sekali.

"Apa?" Kini Hermione _benar-benar_ malu dan salah tingkah.

"Lupakan saja. Kau lihat Luna?"

"Err— aku tidak lihat dia daritadi."

"Ah, begitu. Oke! Nah, Draco, kau sudah lihat wajah cantik kekasihmu?" Harry berbicara pada seseorang yang di belakang Hermione. Seseorang yang _tepat_ di belakang Hermione.

Hermione— dengan gelagapan— segera menoleh ke belakang.

Pemuda tampan dengan tinggi yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa _centimeter _itu sedang menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Harry. "Dia— dia belum resmi menjadi kekasihku, Harry Potter."

"Wah, jadi kapan diresmikannya?"

"Doakan saja hari ini."

"Eh— apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" Hermione menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian. Hermione merasa dia ingin lantai marmer aula ini segera menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga.

"Ah, tidak ada." Harry mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seolah menganggap itu angin lalu. "Aku mau mencari Luna dulu. Blaise dan Ron sebentar lagi akan datang," tukas Harry, menatap Draco dengan tatapan _kau-tahu-apa _dan Hermione untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ.

Draco berdehem sebentar.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak jadi menjadi pasangan pesta dansa Fleur hari ini, Hermione," kata Draco, melirik sekilas kepada Hermione yang berada di sebelahnya.

"O— oh, begitu," sahut Hermione, tidak tahu mesti berkata apa. "Uhm— memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia tidak mau hadir hari ini, katanya kakinya keseleo," jawab Draco, lalu kemudian dia menyadari bahwa jawaban Fleur itu agak aneh. Semacam _déjà vu_…

"Tahun lalu juga dia mengatakan kakinya keseleo," ujar Hermione sebal. Bilang saja malas menghadiri pesta dansa natal ini.

"Yah, mungkin memang kakinya keseleo."

"Terjadi dua tahun berturut-turut saat pesta dansa natal sekolah dimulai? Benar-benar hebat." Hermione mendengus.

"Tidak tahu juga." Draco angkat bahu, lalu menoleh ke arah Hermione lagi. "Kaucantiksekalimalamini."

Hermione ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah Draco dengan mengernyitkan dahi dan pandangan heran. "_Pardon me_?"

"Tidak jadi."

Suasana di dalam aula tersebut sudah mulai ramai. Beberapa pasangan malah sudah mulai bermesraan di pojok-pojok aula. Terlihat juga beberapa _staff_ sekolah yang mengobrol dengan _staff_ pengelola gedung ini. Hermione dan Draco sama-sama memperhatikan ada panggung yang lumayan besar di bagian paling depan aula, juga pohon natal yang berada di sudut-sudut ruangan.

Lalu ada _speaker_ yang terletak di bagian kanan dan kiri panggung. Ada _mike stand _beserta _mike_nya sendiri di atas panggung. Tak lupa tulisan _Merry Christmas_ di bagian belakang panggung— padahal perayaan natal dirayakan tujuh hari kemudian.

Saat perasaannya tenang seperti ini, Hermione jadi teringat pada Theo. Bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya sekarang? Baik-baik sajakah? Hermione jadi merasa tidak enak karena bukannya menjenguk Theo, malah bersenang-senang di sini.

Lain pula dengan Draco. Jika Hermione memikirkan Theo, maka Draco memikirkan Daphne. Kalau dia tidak salah dengar, Daphne Greengrass— kakak Astoria Greengrass— juga tidak hadir hari ini dengan alasan yang tidak begitu jelas. Yah, Draco hanya bisa mengharapkan keajaiban bahwa Daphne mengunjungi Theo di rumahnya dan mereka berdua bisa memperjelas hubungan mereka.

Semoga saja…

Dan entah sejak kapan, pandangan Draco dan Hermione bersirobok, menyiratkan hal dan perasaan yang sama.

.xOx.

"Memilih berkencan saat yang lain merayakan perayaan natal bersama? Aah! Hal menarik, Dane. Aku sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu di sini!" Mr. Nott menatap Daphne yang sedang tersipu-sipu dengan pandangan kagum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah— bukan kencan, _sir_, maksudku— aku mau menjenguk Theo— emm—"

"Jangan malu-malu begitu! Ayo, masuk! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu dengan mantel yang tipis seperti itu?" Mr. Nott menarik— atau menyeret— Daphne agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

Sesampainya di dalam, Daphne merasakan nyaman. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Walaupun kemungkinan besar dia adalah satu-satunya siswi yang tidak ikut dalam pesta perayaan natal tersebut, Daphne tidak menyesal.

Kekuatan cinta memang memudarkan segalanya…

"Err—?" seorang wanita berparas anggun yang seumuran dengan Mr. Nott berdiri canggung dari duduknya. Tersenyum grogi, dia segera menyikut-nyikut lengan suaminya.

"Dia siapa?" bisik Mrs. Nott. Walaupun berbisik, Daphne bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Oh dia!" Bukannya balas berbisik, Mr. Nott malah tergelak dengan kencang. Tawanya menggelegar. "Masa kau tidak tahu, Lin? Dia Dane Greengrass! Kekasih Theo!"

—biarkan Daphne untuk tidak memaki-maki Mr. Nott sekarang.

"Oh." Mrs. Nott yang Daphne tahu bernama depan Lin atau sejenisnya, segera maju dan menyalami Daphne dengan formal. "Linda Nott, kau bisa panggil aku Mrs. Nott. Senang bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu, Daphne Greengrass." Mrs. Nott tersenyum.

"Err— Daphne Greengrass. _Nice to meet you too_, Mrs. Nott," ujar Daphne, ikut tersenyum.

"Daphne? Tadi kata Paul namamu Dane—"

"Uhm— Mr. Nott memang suka menyebut namaku sebagai Dane…"

Linda Nott mengangguk-angguk maklum, dan kemudian langsung menggedikkan dagu ke lantai dua, tepatnya— ke arah kamar Theo.

"Lepas saja mantelmu, Daphne. Rumah kami hangat." Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, Mrs. Nott melepaskan mantel yang melekat pada tubuh Daphne sedari tadi. Ya, rumah keluarga Nott ini memang hangat, apalagi dengan perapian besar di ruang utama ini.

"_Trims_."

"_Anytime_. Paul, tidak keberatan kalau Daphne ke kamar Theo untuk membiarkan mereka bermesraan, kan?" Tiba-tiba saja Mrs. Nott nyengir jahil. Daphne bergidik. Astaga.

"Aku tentu tidak keberatan, Lin. HAHAHAHA."

Daphne berasumsi kalau Mrs. Nott ini seorang _phsyco_ penjodohan anak. Entahlah. Tunggu— memangnya ada penyakit seperti itu?

"Uh, oke," Mrs. Nott mendelik sebentar ke arah Mr. Nott, dan tersenyum ke arah Daphne lagi. "Setelah sesi bermesraan dengan Theo—" Mrs. Nott melirik ke arah jam sebentar. Sekarang pukul lima lewat sembilan belas menit. "—kau bersedia untuk aku tanya-tanyai sebentar?"

"Err, oke," sahut Daphne, sedikit grogi. Oh, daritadi dia memang sudah grogi. "Jadi— boleh aku ke atas sekarang?"

Pasangan itu malah tertawa-tawa.

"Tidak sabar, eh? Silakan!" Paul segera menunjuk ke arah kamar Theo dengan semangat. Daphne mengangguk kepada pasangan Nott tersebut sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga. "Permisi."

Sepertinya setelah Daphne naik ke tangga, pasangan Nott tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik.

"—lihat, tingkah lakunya sopan. Aku rasa dia cocok untuk menjadi istri generasi Nott selanjutnya—"

"—wajahnya cantik, pula. Perpaduan sempurna antara anak kita yang tampan dengan dia yang cantik. Jika mereka mempunyai anak, maka benar-benar sempurna—"

"—tapi, Paul, aku baru tahu Theo mempunyai kekasih, aku terkejut juga ketika mengetahui dia adalah pasangan anak kita—"

"—kau itu tidak pernah memerhatikan anakmu, sih—"

…

.xOx.

Aula yang menjadi perayaan pesta natal tersebut semakin ramai seiring dengan orang-orang yang berdatangan. Rencananya, pada pukul enam pesta natal tersebut dimulai.

Harry dan Luna tentu saja sudah mulai berbincang-bincang di aula ruangan tersebut. Blaise dan Ron juga sudah datang, bedanya mereka mengobrol berdua, bukan bersama pasangannya sendiri.

Sementara Draco dan Hermione, daritadi sampai sekarang tidak merubah posisi berdiri mereka sama sekali sejak perbincangan lewat mata mereka mengenai Theo dan Daphne.

Dan mereka (masih) berdiri dalam diam.

Beralih dari Draco dan Hermione, ada juga Cho Chang dan Cedric Diggory yang sedang berdebat, lalu tak jauh dari situ, ada juga Ginny Weasley dan Roger Davies yang bertengkar. Entah saran dari siapa, tiba-tiba saja keempat orang tersebut sudah berkumpul dan bertengkar dengan seru.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Pansy!" seru Ginny, menarik perhatian orang-orang di aula. "Kalian memang tidak tahu diri! Sudah punya kekasih, tapi masih mau teman kencan yang lain!"

"Bukan begitu, Ginny, tadinya kau dan dia memang sedang berjalan sendiri-sendiri di mall itu, dan tidak sengaja bertemu," sergah Davies.

"Bohong sekali, kalian berciuman, kok," ujar Cedric, menatap marah pada Cho Chang yang sedang menunduk menatap lantai marmer aula tersebut.

"Cedric, aku—"

"Kau—" Ginny menunjuk Roger Davies tepat di hidungnya, "—cowok brengsek!"

Ginny menangis terisak-isak.

"Lagipula, ya—" Roger kini gantian menunjuk Ginny yang mengelap air matanya memakai punggung telapak tangan, "—aku juga tahu dari si Parkinson itu kalau kau sukanya sama Potter, bukan denganku. Jadi sekarang, kita apa bedanya?"

"Apa?"

"Dengar ya, kau menjadikan aku pelarian, kan?"

"Pansy memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang memberitahukan rahasia terdalammu padaku?"

"Pansy bukan orang yang seperti itu!" Ginny menatap marah pada Pansy yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Cedric Diggory.

"Dan Cho—" kini Cedric melanjutkan permasalahannya yang belum selesai dengan Cho Chang yang menangis dalam diam, "—kalau kau memang bosan denganku, lebih baik kau bilang daripada harus menjadi seperti ini. Kita… akhiri saja." Selesai.

"Ced—Cedric, bukan seperti itu! Aku— aku hanya merasa kesal! Selama ini kau terus-terusan bersikap cuek padaku! Aku juga butuh orang yang bisa memperhatikan aku! Aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Diam."

_Tes_. Air mata jatuh dari mata ke hati.

"Pansy!" kini sepertinya perhatian teralih lagi ke Ginny dan Davies. "Kau tidak memberitahukannya pada Roger, kan?"

Pansy menyeringai.

"Sayangnya, ia benar."

Ginny menatap Pansy tak percaya.

"Kau jahat! Kau kan sahabatku!"

Pansy malah terkekeh, membuatnya terlihat seperti pemeran-pemeran sinetron antagonis yang siap membongkar rahasia musuhnya. "Kalian semua bukan sahabatku. Yang sahabatku adalah diriku sendiri. Kalian semua _pengikutku_."

"Dasar gila," desis seorang siswa, diikuti angguk-anggukan yang lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang terbukti kan, siapa yang _menikung_ku duluan?" ujar Roger, menatap Ginny dengan tatapan menantang.

"Ma—maafkan aku…"

"Hey, tadi namaku disebut-sebut, ya?" Harry datang tiba-tiba, diikuti Luna di sampingnya. Hati Ginny mencelos.

"Bukan urusanmu, Potter," sahut Roger sinis.

"Aku hanya bertanya, brengsek."

"Bisa meminta perhatian kalian sekarang?" suara si Kepala Sekolah, Albus Dumbledore, terdengar jelas dari _mike_ yang dia pegang. Memakai jas resmi dan kacamata bulan-separuhnya (walaupun sekarang terlihat aneh sekali dia memakai itu), Professor Dumbledore menatap satu persatu anak yang berada di aula itu. Seketika itu juga, aula menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Nah, selamat sore, anak-anakku sekalian. Sekarang sudah pukul enam sore tepat, dan seperti pada pengumuman berminggu-minggu yang lalu, pesta perayaan natal akan dilaksanakan sekarang juga. Namun sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan dulu. Pertama, jangan ada satupun yang membuat keributan di sini."

Tatapan Professor Dumbledore terpancang pada Cho, Cedric, Roger, Ginny, dan Harry.

"Kedua, tolong tetap jaga kebersihan selama kalian masih di sini. Ingat, ini adalah tempat umum dan tempat untuk bersama. Ketiga, saya persilahkan untuk pasangan Ketua OSIS dan Wakil Ketua OSIS untuk berdansa pertama kali, di depan panggung."

Kemudian, aula menjadi gelap karena lampunya dimatikan. Oh, tidak. Ada satu lampu sorot yang menyorot Draco dan Hermione yang sedang melongo karena merasa salah dengar.

Mereka tidak tahu ada acara dansa untuk pasangan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS.

"Majuuuu!"

"Woiii, dansaaaa! Nanti acaranya jadi tambah lama gara-gara kalian!"

"Cieeee yang tiga hari yang lalu ciuman pas jemput Hermione habis ekskul PDP ciee…"

"Oh, jadi gosip itu benar?"

"Iya! Malah Potter dan Lovegood juga lihat, bukan anak-anak ekskul PDP doang."

"Bagaimana cara mereka berciuman?!"

"Gosip terbaru! Akhirnya mereka benar-benar berkencan!"

"Huh, aku kira si Granger belum putus dari Krum. Ternyata mereka sudah putus, ya?"

"Aku malah kira Malfoy jadian dengan si Delacour."

"Mereka itu sepupuan, tahu!"

"Oh, ya?! Aku tidak tahu!"

—dan gosip-gosip pun bertebaran saat itu juga. Dengan ragu-ragu (atau yakin) Draco menggandeng Hermione menuju ke depan panggung. Orang-orang yang berada di dekat situ segera menyingkir agar tempat Draco dan Hermione lebih luas.

Musik mengalun. Lampu sorot benar-benar hanya menyorot mereka berdua saja. Draco sendiri tidak yakin mau mulai darimana—

"Draco, pegang pinggangku," bisik Hermione, lalu segera memegang bahu kanan Draco dengan lengan kirinya agak kaku. Jujur saja, Hermione tidak pandai berdansa.

"Err… O— okay?" Nadanya bukannya merujuk pada menyetujui, tapi lebih pada bertanya. Tapi Draco tetap meletakkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Hermione. Lengan berdua yang masih kosong— tanpa dituntun— segera mengenggam lembut tangan _partner_nya masing-masing.

Hermione mulai mundur, dan Draco melangkah maju. Draco mundur, Hermione maju. Selangkah demi selangkah mereka lakukan, seolah mereka sedang berdua saja. Tanpa mereka tahu, dalam kegelapan yang ada, banyak pasang mata yang iri sekali dengan mereka.

Terutama Pansy Parkinson.

Lalu Draco dan Hermione menjauhkan sedikit tubuh mereka masing-masing, dan Hermione berputar dengan anggun sehingga dia kembali lagi dekat dengan Draco, tetapi jemari-jemarinya tidak terlepas dengan Draco. Jari-jari mereka masih bersama.

Hati mereka masih bersama.

Dan entah darimana asalnya, kemudian pasangan-pasangan yang lain juga mulai berdansa. Lampu sorot juga tidak selalu mengarah ke arah Draco dan Hermione, tetapi ke pasangan-pasangan yang lainnya juga.

Oh, lihat, bahkan Professor Dumbledore dan Professor McGonagall juga berdansa.

.xOx.

_Tok, tok._

"Theo?"

"Siapa di luar?"

"Err— Daphne Greengrass."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi tak sampai tiga menit, pintu di hadapan Daphne sudah terbuka dan menampilkan Theo yang sedang dalam kondisi acak-acakkan.

Daphne hampir saja tertawa jika Theo tidak menatap tajam padanya.

"Jangan tertawa," cegahnya, sebelum Daphne benar-benar meledakkan tawa. "Kapan kau datang? Aku baru saja bangun tidur, makanya berantakan begini," lanjut Theo, sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Pfft— maaf mengganggumu." Daphne menatap Theo dari atas ke bawah. Berantakan, memang. Tapi sepertinya sudah sehat. "Kau sudah sehat, kan?"

"Lumayan, tapi kadang-kadang masih pusing. Hey, kau belum menjawabku. Kapan kau datang?"

"Err— baru tadi."

Kini Theo yang menatap Daphne dari atas ke bawah sampai dia teringat sesuatu. Theo melotot pada Daphne yang melongo karena terkejut.

"Apa?" tanya Daphne, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya karena tiba-tiba Theo melotot kepadanya dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Kau— kau tidak ke pesta dansa?"

…

"Oh," sahut Daphne ceria. "Aku malas datang ke sana. Tidak ada pasangan pesta dansa, sebenarnya. Haha, menyedihkan, ya?" Daphne tertawa hambar, menutupi kecanggungannya sejak tadi.

Theo jadi merasa tidak enak karena menolak ajakan pesta dansa Daphne tempo hari.

"Maaf…" gumamnya pelan. Tapi dapat didengar Daphne.

"Tidak apa. Lagian jika kau jadi pasanganku, hari ini kau juga tidak bisa datang."

Hening sebentar sampai Theo berdehem.

"Daphne?"

"Hmm?"

"Mau sampai kapan kita mengobrol di tengah-tengah pintu kamar seperti ini? Ayo masuk. Astaga, aku memang tidak sopan."

Daphne terkekeh.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?"

"Waktu kemarin-kemarin kan kau sudah masuk karena disuruh Dad."

Daphne tersenyum, lalu masuk setelah Theo membelakanginya.

Interior kamar khas pria, didominan biru dan hitam. Tidak bisa dibilang luas, tetapi nyaman karena letaknya rapi. Ada meja untuk meletakkan komputer di sebelah kiri kasur, juga ada lemari yang ukurannya sedang terletak di sebelah pintu yang sepertinya pintu untuk menuju kamar mandi. Di sebelah kanan kasur terdapat lampu meja. Ada juga rak buku yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu masuk. Daphne memerhatikan sebentar. Buku-buku pelajaran sekolah.

"Aku bingung, kenapa ayahmu selalu menganggapku, err—"

"Kekasihku?"

"—yah, begitulah. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengkonfirmasi apa-apa. Dan sekarang, ibumu juga tahu bahwa aku, err—"

"Kekasihku?"

"—ya, jadi, bagaimana aku harus bersikap selanjutnya?" tanya Daphne dengan sedikit rasa kesal dan frustrasi. Kesal karena ayah dan ibu Theo yang beranggapan salah, frustrasi karena hubungannya dengan Theo juga _flat_. Tidak ada yang _lebih_ di saat dia berharap sesuatu yang _lebih_.

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja." Theo lalu duduk di pinggir kasur, dan Daphne menyusul duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja komputer. "Lama-lama mereka akan mengerti," lanjut Theo.

"Bagaimana mereka akan mengerti kalau— argh, sudahlah."

"Kalau apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Daphne merasa senang karena Theo tidak mendiamkannya lagi, yah— walaupun hal itu juga sudah terjadi tiga hari lalu. Tapi, walaupun dia tidak menjadi yang _lebih_ dengan Theo, dia merasa senang karena dia dekat dengan Theo.

Itu saja cukup untuknya.

Theopun sepertinya berpikiran sama. Menurutnya, status hubungan mereka dibiarkan mengalir saja pelan-pelan. Walaupun sangat pelan.

Theo berdehem lagi.

"Daphne?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau naik apa ke sini? Apakah kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Aku naik _taxi_. Tidak, mantelku sudah diletakkan di ruang tamu tadi," Daphne tersenyum kaku. Theo sudah bisa menanyai begini saja sudah beruntung.

"Hmm."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Hening lagi.

"Theo?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau tahu dengan siapa Hermione berdansa sekarang?" Daphne melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas kasur. Pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Seharusnya acara sudah dimulai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Daphne," sahut Theo setelah berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Mungkin dengan Draco."

"Draco Malfoy dengan Fleur Delacour, 'kan?"

"Siapa tahu si Delacour membuat alasan kaki keseleo lagi." Theo terkekeh, tanpa ia sadari bahwa baru saja apa yang dikatakannya seratus persen benar.

"Keren sekali." Daphne mendengus.

"_Well_?"

"Apa?"

Theo melirik dirinya sendiri yang memakai kaos putih polos dengan celana selutut, dan Daphne yang memakai kaos berwarna hijau dengan celana _jeans_ panjang.

"Mau—"

Tarik napas. Buang.

"Ya?" Daphne menunggu dengan sabar.

"—berdansa?"

.xOx.

Lampu sorot sudah diarahkan ke arah panggung yang daritadi sudah _ramai_ karena kehadiran _band_ sekolah, yang bernama The Weird Brother. Ada Dean Thomas sebagai _drummer_, Neville Longbottom sebagai _pianist_, serta Seamus Finnigan sebagai _guitarist _sekaligus _vocalist_.

_Alright Hogwarts, are you ready for some real music?  
I said, are you ready? Are you ready?  
I can hear you alright,  
come on I wanna see your hands in the air_

Orang-orang yang berada di sana segera berteriak "_ready_!" atau "siap!" dan mengangkat tangan mereka di udara. Aula yang tadi hening karena semua pasangan berdansa, kini benar-benar ramai karena _band_ ini.

_We're gonna teach you a brand new dance tonight  
So move your body  
You gotta help us Hogwarts, together we can do this thing  
Are you ready, are you ready?_

"Yeaaaaaaaaah _we're ready_! _Rock man_!"

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?  
Flying off from a cliff  
Swooping down to the ground  
Wiggle around and around and around and around me_

_Move around like a scary ghost  
Spooky getting?  
Shae your booty like a in pain  
Again and again and again  
Get in on like and angry spectre who's definitely out to get ya  
Stamp your feet like a leprechaun  
Get it on, get it on_

Semua tertawa. Siapa yang tidak tahu Hippogriff? Bebek peliharaan Professor Hagrid yang suka nyasar ke Hogwarts Senior High School, atau dibawa sendiri oleh Hagrid. Yah— Professor Hagrid memang sedikit _aneh_.

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?  
Flying off from a cliff  
Swooping down to the ground  
Wiggle around and around and around and around  
Yeaaaaah yeaaah ooh come on  
Ohh you gotta move it_

_Like a groovy creature, creature of the night,  
that's right a creature of the night  
Well do you feel alright, I feel alright_

Dan lagi-lagi, entah mereka semua mendapatkan usul darimana, tiba-tiba sudah ada yang mengangkat tubuh Professor Flitwick yang mungil diangkat-angkat di udara.

"BERSENANG-SENANG SEMUAAAAA!" seru Seamus dibalik _mike_nya, lalu melanjutkan nyanyian terakhirnya.

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?  
Flying off from a cliff  
Swooping down to the ground  
Wiggle around and around and around and arounnnnnddd~ _**1)**

Dan mereka semua bertepuk tangan, bahkan masih ada yang mengangkat-angkat tubuh mungil Professor Flitwick.

Kemudian ada beberapa yang sudah sedikit pegal, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi terdekat dan meminum minuman yang tersedia. Oh, minuman yang tersedia adalah anggur.

Hermione, dengan senyum sumringah— entah senyum karena pertunjukan heboh tadi atau karena dia dansa dengan Draco— segera duduk di tempat terdekat dengan segelas anggur di tangannya.

Draco menyusul beberapa menit kemudian.

"Capek?"

"Sedikit, ya," sahut Hermione, lalu meneguk anggurnya sedikit.

"Hermione—" Draco menatap sepasang mata _hazel_ Hermione sebentar sampai akhirnya dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menatap lama-lama, dia melanjutkan, "—kau lebih suka keramaian atau yang lebih privasi?"

Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, kau lebih suka keramaian atau yang lebih privasi?" Draco mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Err— yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu, tapi aku lebih memilih yang lebih privasi. Ehm, memangnya kenapa?"

Hermione mendapat bahwa Draco sedang menatap cincin putih polos di jari manis lengan kanannya.

"Kau lebih suka yang lebih privasi, _huh_?" Draco meneguk anggurnya sedikit.

"Y— ya," sahut Hermione, kini ikut-ikutan menatap cincin putih polos tak bersalah hadiah natalnya tahun lalu.

"Oke. Bisa ikut denganku?"

"Ke mana?"

Draco tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja sebelahnya, lalu menarik tangan Hermione yang sedang tidak memegang gelas.

"Draco?"

"Letakkan saja dulu gelasnya."

"Uhm— oke."

Hermione hanya bisa pasrah ketika Draco menariknya keluar dari aula gedung tersebut, dan mereka menuju ke ruangan lain.

Ruangannya tidak luas. Bisa dikatakan kecil. Tapi ada banyak hal yang menarik perhatian Hermione. Sepasang kursi berwarna hitam _elegant_ yang terletak berhadap-hadapan, yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja bertaplak meja _pink tua_ dengan lilin beraroma mawar di tengahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu di ruangan tersebut mati. Menyisakan cahaya dari lilin beraroma mawar di tengah meja yang memisahkan kedua kursi tersebut.

"Draco?"

Draco memilih untuk tidak menjawab _lagi_, dan segera menarik kursi satunya untuk Hermione duduk. Setelah Hermione duduk, baru dia sendiri menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

Hermione baru sadar, selain lilin beraroma mawar di atas meja tersebut, ada juga dua hidangan yang sama-sama berisi _beef steak_, lengkap dengan pisau dan garpunya. Ada juga dua gelas minuman air putih.

"Draco? Ini kau yang buat?"

Draco hanya tersenyum misterius dan segera mengambil pisau dan garpu.

"Makan dulu."

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Hermione hanya mengikuti _maunya_ Draco dan ikut mengambil pisau dan garpu walaupun dia tidak begitu lapar.

.xOx.

"Apa?"

Tubuh Daphne sontak bergetar. Tentu saja dia kaget dengan ajakan Theo yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Theo sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Daphne, lalu membungkuk. Layaknya seorang pangeran yang mengajak seorang putri untuk berdansa.

"Eh?"

Dengan masih pemikiran yang kacau dan bingung, Daphne menerima uluran tangan Theo.

Dan mereka berdansa di antara meja komputer dan lemari, dengan rak buku dan kasur sebagai hiasan. Dengan baju kaos dan celana yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing. Tidak ada musik.

Daphne memaju-mundurkan kakinya dengan teratur, begitu juga dengan Theo. Sampai—

"Aww!" Daphne mengeluh dan menoleh ke belakang. Theo tertawa.

"Makanya hati-hati."

"Aku tidak tahu terjeduk lemari ternyata bisa sesakit ini," ujar Daphne, dan dia meringis. Lalu Daphne dan Theo kembali melanjutkan dansanya, dengan harmoni hati sebagai musik pendamping.

"Theo?"

"Hmm?"

Mereka kini tidak memaju-mundurkan kaki lagi, tetapi mereka berdua hanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lambat, jari-jari mereka bertautan satu sama lain, dan kepala Daphne menyender di bahu Theo.

"Kenapa tidak bernyanyi saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Sama."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Ada rasa kehangatan di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Rasa kehangatan dan keindahan yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata yang telanjang. Kehangatan dan keindahan yang dirasakan di masing-masing hati dan jiwa.

"Daphne?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau boleh berkunjung ke rumah laki-laki malam-malam begini? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Orangtuaku sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Astoria sedang menghadiri pesta dansa. Yah, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga sih kalau di rumah." Daphne lalu mendongak, tetapi tidak menghentikan langkah kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri yang teratur tersebut. "Kenapa? Kau mau mengusirku pulang, ya?"

"He— hey! Bukan begitu maksudku!"

Daphne tertawa.

"Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh," gumam Theo, setelah tadi menoleh ke belakang sebentar untuk melihat jam dindingnya. "Bagaimana nanti kalau kau pulang? Naik apa? Aku ragu ada _taxi_ malam-malam begini, apalagi di cuaca bersalju seperti sekarang."

Walaupun cuaca sedang bersalju, hati mereka berdua hangat.

"Nanti aku minta Astoria agar meminta sopir untuk menjemputku ke sini."

"Anak orang kaya."

"Hey! Bukan begitu!"

Mereka tertawa lagi. Padahal— sungguh— tidak ada yang bisa ditertawakan.

"Theo?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Padma Patil sekarang?"

…

Sunyi.

"Biasa saja," sahut Theo, dengan nada datar. "Kenapa tanya-tanya begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Daphne jadi merasa tidak enak. "Lupakan saja. Mulutku memang kadang suka ceplas-ceplos. Kau sudah mandi?"

Nah, malah pertanyaan aneh.

"Pertanyaanmu membuatku bingung, Daphne."

"Err— abaikan saja, kalau begitu."

Mereka masih menggerakkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah tak mengenal lelah. Seolah mereka diberi energi tambahan ketika bersama orang yang disayangi. Seolah— banyak seolah yang lainnya.

"Daphne, kau menginjak kakiku."

"Eh?" Daphne menoleh ke bawah dan segera menggeser kakinya. "Maaf. Aku memang tidak pandai berdansa, sebenarnya."

"_Same with me, then_."

Daphne bersender lagi di bahu Theo.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?"

"Aku bersender begini?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap setelah itu. Hanya hening mendominasi, diikuti dansa yang melangkah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada kata sayang dan cinta.

_Tetapi mereka berdua tahu masing-masing mempunyai rasa itu_.

.xOx.

Draco dan Hermione sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing, dan mengelap mulut mereka dengan serbet yang tersedia di meja.

"Jadi?"

Hermione memerhatikan Draco yang mulai berdiri dari kursi, lalu mendorong kursi tersebut agar masuk lebih dalam ke arah meja.

"Dansa?"

"Lagi?"

"Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," Draco mengambil posisi untuk menarik kursi lagi, tapi Hermione buru-buru mencengkram lengan Draco.

"Mau."

Hermione tersenyum tipis, dan menggenggam lengan Draco untuk menuntunnya ke daerah kosong ruangan itu.

Jari-jari mereka bertautan, dengan kepala Hermione bersender di pundak Draco, lalu menggerakkan kakinya ke arah kiri dan kanan.

Mirip Theo dan Daphne.

Bedanya, ruangan Draco dan Hermione romantis, sementara ruangan Theo dan Daphne hanyalah sebuah kamar tanpa hiasan apa-apa.

"Hermione," bisik Draco tepat di telinga Hermione, membuat wajah Hermione merona merah, tetapi Draco tidak melihat perubahan warna wajahnya. Apalagi, ruangan mereka lebih didominasi gelap.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Menurutku, cincinmu ini—" Draco mengelus cincin yang berada di jari manis lengan kanan Hermione, "—perlu diganti," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione keheranan.

"Aku ganti, ya?"

"Ganti dengan apa? Ini cincin hadiah dari Mum untuk natal tahun lalu." Kini Hermione mendongak, menatap Draco dengan penasaran.

"Ah." Draco melepaskan tautan tangan mereka— walaupun Hermione merasa kecewa, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa— dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

Draco mendekatkan diri ke arah lilin beraroma mawar, dan Hermione mengikutinya.

"_With this?_" Draco mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbahan beludru berwarna merah.

"Tunggu, itu apa?"

Hermione merasa bodoh karena menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja dia tahu itu apa. Tetapi dia lebih penasaran dengan motif Draco menunjukannya padanya.

Dibukanya kotak tersebut dengan Draco, dan terdapat dua cincin berwarna putih, hampir mirip seperti punya Hermione, bedanya, ada huruf DH di tengah-tengah cincin tersebut.

"A— apa?"

"Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu berkata-kata lagi," ujar Draco, tersenyum. "Hal-hal yang setiap hari kita lakukan bersama sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mengatakan apa maksudku menunjukkanmu cincin ini."

"A— apa?"

Hermione jadi seperti orang bodoh dan dungu, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu maksud Draco, tapi _lagi-lagi_ kata tersebut spontan muncul dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_Deg_.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menggantikan cincin yang terletak di jari manismu itu dengan ini?"

Hermione _speechless_ dan melongo. Mulutnya menganga.

"Nah." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hermione, Draco segera melepaskan cincin putih polos yang berada di jari manis lengan kanan Hermione, dan meletakkannya di kotak beludru merah tersebut, dan menggantikannya dengan cincin berukir inisial DH di jari manis Hermione.

Cantik. Apalagi, ukurannya pas.

"Ini sebagai tanda 'kau milikku'."

"…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…"

"Lihat, aku juga memasangnya di jari manisku," Draco memasangkan cincin berinisial DH yang satunya lagi dan memasangnya di jari manisnya.

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione Granger!"

"Eh?"

Hermione sepertinya sadar dari _trans_nya lalu segera menatap sepasang mata kelabu Draco yang daritadi menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Terima kasih…" bisiknya pelan. Namun, ruangan yang sepi itu cukup membuat Draco mendengar semua yang dikatakan Hermione. "Aku mencintaimu… selalu."

"_Forever_?"

"…_and always_."

Sepertinya masih ada yang belum lengkap.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan penuh arti, sampai akhirnya Hermione mengerti. Draco mengenggam tangan Hermione dan mendekapnya di dada, lalu melepaskannya, dan memeluk Hermione.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan sepasang matanya. Hermione mendongakan wajah, memejamkan sepasang matanya.

Bibir itu bertemu…

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **

**1 ) itu lirik lagu yang dance like hippogriff nya the weird sister, atau apalah itu, ngambil lirik lagunya di web muahuehuahue, xD ada beberapa bagian yang dipotong.**

**OKE. Jadi bagaimana pemirsah? /plaked. Udah berusaha bikin sepanjang mungkin, tapi sepertinya kemampuan saya hanya di 4k++ -_- maaf juga kalau adegannya kurang romantthhhissss. Ini dibuatnya hari ini juga, lho.**

**Chapter ini adalah awal konflik baru, readers. Sudah mendapat #kode apa itu konflik barunya?~ **

**Oke, review akan membuat saya tambah semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Review? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halo. Sudah lama tidak update membuat saya kekurangan ide untuk cerita ini, tapi saya masih harus menambahkan plot untuk kelanjutan Dramione selanjutnya. Tak menutup kemungkinan, hubungan Dramione nanti ada hubungannya juga dengan TheoDaphne. **

**Terima kasih kepada **Shinta Malfoy, BlueDiamond13, caca, Hamba Allah, cla99, Ms. Loony Lovegood, fortunaa. princess, Ochan malfoy, Ladyusa, Guest, MichelleOey, valerieva, anonymous, Wiandavirgo **yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya,** **serta beberapa para readers yang lain baik mereview chapter sebelum2nya lagi, fav, follow, dan sebagainya. Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan pujian, kritikan, dan segala macam usul untuk fic ini. **

**Saya akan terus berusaha untuk memerbaiki karya-karya tulisan saya. Saya terus berusaha agar kalian semakin tertarik dengan karya saya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! **** berkat kalian yang setia untuk memberi dukungan, LFH sudah mencapai dua belas chapter.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

Ginny mengambil keputusan untuk menjauh dari kehidupan lamanya. Draco dan Hermione kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pansy yang merencanakan sesuatu. Tetapi… kehidupan ibarat timbangan yang harus seimbang. / "…coba bayangkan Draco dan Hermione pergi berduaan ke Hawaii dengan menggendong beberapa anak—" Setetes demi tetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kedua mata hazelnya./ RnR? ;)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by qunnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G., Theodore N. & Daphne G.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh empat Desember.

Hermione Granger melirik arloji yang berada di lengan kirinya. Pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh. Ah, masih ada banyak waktu yang akan dikerjakan sebelum Natal.

Kini dia berkumpul di salah satu kediaman keluarga Granger yang lainnya, karena pada perayaan Natal tahun ini— juga tahun-tahun sebelumnya— juga berkumpul di salah satu kediaman keluarga Granger lalu merayakannya bersama-sama.

Hermione memang menyukai menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi dia tidak suka keramaian— apalagi jika bukan dia yang sebagai pusat perhatian. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Maurice Granger, sepupu Hermione yang cantik jelita dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna keabu-abuan— mengingatkan Hermione sedikit kepada Draco— serta rambut ikal coklatnya yang lembut— bukan rambut ikal mengembang seperti Hermione.

Maurice Granger adalah sepupu Hermione yang berulang tahun pada dua puluh lima Desember nanti, yang artinya, akan bersamaan dengan hari Natal. Maurice sedikit jutek dan galak, tetapi dia baik kepada orang-orang yang juga baik kepadanya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai orang yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Oh, sebut saja Pansy Parkinson.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Pansy, Hermione jadi berpikir apa reaksi Pansy Parkinson ketika mengetahui bahwa dia dan Draco Malfoy sudah _resmi_ menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yeah, belum ada yang tahu kabar tersebut selain Hermione dan Draco sendiri. Kata Draco, dia ingin mengadakan _surprise_ saat nanti masuk sekolah. Yah— sebagai kekasih yang baik, Hermione menuruti keinginan Draco.

Lalu soal hubungan Theo dan Daphne, Hermione tidak mengetahui lebih jauh. Dia hanya tahu bahwa mereka semakin dekat, tetapi status hubungan mereka masih belum jelas. Hermione hanya berharap bahwa Theo bisa berjodoh dengan Daphne.

Lalu dengan Ginny Weasley. Hermione tidak mengerti dengan remaja yang satu itu. Ginny itu orangnya baik, jujur saja— jika saja adik kelasnya itu tidak bergabung dengan Pansy and The Gang yang kurang kerjaan itu. Dulu sebelum Ginny masuk Hogwarts, Hermione dan teman-temannya yang lain sering mengunjungi keluarga Weasley, dan Ginny termasuk salah satu anggota keluarga kesukaan Hermione. Entah kenapa sejak Ginny masuk Pansy and The Gang, kelakuannya berubah drastis, menjadi centil dan menyebalkan.

Setelah peristiwa pesta dansa natal kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu, Ginny jadi sering berkumpul bersama Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise, dan Theo saat mereka mengunjungi rumah keluarga Weasley. Ginny memang menjadi ramah seperti dulu dan tidak menyebalkan, tapi— bukannya Hermione menganggap Ginny sebagai pengganggu, hanya saja, Ginny yang terus menerus melirik ke arah Harry Potter membuat Hermione cemas dengan hubungan Harry dan Luna selanjutnya.

Dan di _Christmas Eve_ ini, Hermione mempunyai satu harapan: semoga hubungan dia dan keluarganya, hubungan dia dengan Draco, serta hubungannya dengan teman-temannya baik-baik saja.

Ya.

Hermione hanya bisa berharap.

"Hermione!" seru Mrs. Granger kepada Hermione. Hermione menghentikan lamunannya dan segera menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo, bantu Mum untuk menghias dekorasi kue untuk Maurice!"

Hah— Maurice lagi.

Hermione menghela napas dan akhirnya— dengan terpaksa— dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.xOx.

Dingin.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Draco sekarang. Di mana-mana dingin. Entah karena musim dingin yang semakin lama semakin memuncak— atau situasi di rumahnya.

Dingin. Keluarganya tidak ada yang bersifat hangat untuk menyambut natal. Dan Draco tahu, seharusnya dia tidak boleh— dan tidak bisa— untuk berhadap lebih kepada keluarganya yang sibuk terus menerus. Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy sama-sama pengusaha, dan mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau meluangkan waktu bersama anak tunggal mereka, Draco Malfoy.

Dan sekarang, Draco kesepian.

Dia ingin sekali untuk bertemu dan berbincang-bincang dengan Hermione sekarang, tetapi saat dihubungi, Hermione tidak merespon sama sekali. Seharusnya Draco tahu bahwa sekarang Hermione sedang sibuk dengan keluarga besarnya. Terkadang Draco ingin sekali mempunyai keluarga besar dan berkumpul bersama-sama saat natal.

Bukannya sendirian seperti ini.

Dipandanginya _handphone_ yang berlatarkan foto Hermione tersebut.

Cantiknya.

Andai saja dia mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih lama— lebih cepat daripada Viktor Krum. Seandainya saja dia sudah bersama dengan Hermione sejak dulu, mungkin perasaannya tidak begitu tersiksa. Gangguan dari Pansy and the Gang memang sangat menyebalkan.

Apalagi Pansy Parkinson dan Astoria Greengrass yang mengejar-ngejarnya dari dulu— sampai sekarang.

Draco menghela napas, lalu memandangi foto Hermione lagi.

"_I miss you_…"

.xOx.

Sembilan Januari.

Sembilan Januari— waktu di mana para siswa dan siswi Hogwarts Senior High School mengenyam pendidikan lagi. Di mana konflik baru akan dimulai. Ya, _konflik baru_ akan dimulai.

Jalan yang baru saja diambil oleh Ginny Weasley untuk memisahkan diri dari Pansy and The Gang membuatnya dalam masalah— walaupun bukan masalah besar. Tetapi masalah yang membuat dia dan teman-temannya yang lain akan merasa terganggu.

Kurang lebih, begitulah target dari sang ketua, Pansy Parkinson yang kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Ginny yang sedang berkumpul bersama Harry Potter dan teman-temannya.

"Daphne," panggil Pansy ke arah Daphne yang kini sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Theo. "Aku rasa hubunganmu dengan Theo akan semakin baik."

Daphne memalingkan pandangan dari acara menatap Theodore Nott dan mendelik tidak senang ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya ketus.

Pansy mendengus, lalu mulai membuka pembicaraan kepada si bungsu Greengrass. "Astoria, dengar tidak gosip tentang Drakey yang berpacaran dengan Granger-sialan itu?"

"Dengar."

"Oh, _great_. Itu sungguhan atau hanya gosip?"

"Sungguhan."

Pansy Parkinson hampir tersedak dari jusnya jika dia tidak mengingat kalau dia si Pansy Parkinson yang harus menjaga _attitude_ di tempat umum. "Begitu, ya?"

"Ya."

Kedua Greengrass amat sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

Pansy Parkinson memilih untuk menatap kesepuluh jari tangannya yang dihias—menurutnya—dengan cantik dan menarik. Seandainya saja dia tidak lebih lambat dari si Granger yang kegenitan. Seandainya saja dia bisa memutar waktu. Yah, _seandainya saja_. Dan kini, dia sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara memberikan pelajaran kepada Ginny Weasley yang seenaknya saja meninggalkan gengnya begitu saja.

—karena semua pengkhianat _patut_ diberi pelajaran. Bukankah begitu?

Lagi-lagi terpampang seringai licik di wajah yang mirip anjing _pug_ milik Pansy Parkinson. Meminta perhatian kepada kedua Greengrass di hadapannya, mereka bertiga kemudian berdiskusi.

.xOx.

"Ah… ada pasangan yang sedang merajut tali kasih di sana," ujar Blaise usil, menatap Draco dan Hermione bergantian. Hermione hanya tersipu malu-malu sementara Draco siap melempari Blaise dengan apa aja.

"Jangan urusi aku, Zabini. Bagaimana kau dengan Spinnet?"

"Biasa saja. Aku lebih tertarik dengan Katie Bell sekarang."

"Dasar, _playboy_ yang tidak laku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, seharusnya kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Sialan. Dasar _ferret_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Tukang kopi kata-kata orang!"

"Hush. Kalian berisik sekali!" seru Theo menatap Draco dan Blaise dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tak dipungkiri, mereka berdua langsung berhenti bercekcok dan menatap Theo dengan tatapan sedikit heran. Tidak, tidak. Theo itu pemuda yang pendiam dan jarang sekali komen soal hal ini itu. Yang biasanya paling bawel sih Ron… atau Blaise sendiri.

Nah, kini mari kita lihat ke arah Harry Potter yang bungkam, tidak bersuara daritadi. Kacamata bulatnya terus turun dari bagian hidungnya dan dinaikkan lagi olehnya. Oh, mungkin itu kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan Harry sekarang selain bernafas dan berkedip.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Harry?" tanya Ron sembari menyedot jus jeruk dari gelasnya. Sekali-kali sepasang mata birunya mengawasi sang adik yang duduk berdampingan dengan Harry.

"Kenapa kau memelototi aku terus, Ron?" tanya Ginny merasa risih. Ya, Ginny Weasley yang duduk di sebelah Harry Potter.

"Aku tidak memelototimu, _adik kecil_—" sahut Ron dengan nada yang ditekankan dalam nada adik kecil, "—aku hanya mengawasimu."

"Tatapanmu bukan seperti mengawasi."

"Itu adalah hakku dan bukan urusanmu."

"Gez. Banyak sekali orang yang ribut hari ini," keluh Theo kesal menatap kedua bersaudara Weasley. Yang disindir diam saja, tetapi sambil menatap sengit satu sama lain.

"Kau sensitif sekali hari ini," timpal Hermione, diikuti anggukan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Mungkin sedang PMS," celetuk Blaise tanpa dosa. Segera saja Theo melayangkan jitakannya kepada kepala Blaise.

Theo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Entahlah, mungkin efek musim dingin yang dia tidak sukai atau karena dia tidak bisa berdekatan lagi dengan Daphne Greengrass, mengingat gadis berambut hitam dan berwajah anjing _pug_ menyebalkan itu selalu berada dekat-dekat dengan Daphne_nya_.

—nya. Walaupun belum resmi, tapi Theo sudah yakin Daphne akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat," kata Ron tiba-tiba, membuat semua kepala teman-temannya menoleh kepadanya. "Berapa lama hubungan Draco dan Hermione akan bertahan."

"Hmm, mungkin akan lama," sahut Blaise. Draco dan Hermione hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. "Dan kalau aku boleh bertanya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lavender, Ron?"

"Sudah kandas."

"APA?!"

_Siiing. _

Hening.

"Saat Natal kemarin memang sudah putus," lanjut Ron dengan nada datar dan mimik mukanya yang biasa, tidak seperti orang yang kehilangan kekasih.

"Siapa yang memutuskan?"

"Aku."

Hening lagi sampai akhirnya terdengar celetukan 'oh' dari salah satu di antara mereka. Entah siapa.

"Harry," panggil Ginny. Yang lain langsung pura-pura sibuk padahal mereka semua menguping. Blaise dan Ron pura-pura makan dengan lahap, Theo pura-pura melamun, dan Draco dan Hermione pura-pura berpacaran dengan mesra (walaupun untuk mereka berdua, hal ini memang benar).

"Apa?" sahut Harry acuh tak acuh. Merasa risih juga berdekatan dengan gadis lain selain Hermione dan Luna.

"Nanti saat istirahat mau membantu aku mengerjakan matematika?"

"Aku sibuk," jawab Harry cepat, lalu membuang muka. Demi apa pun, dia ingin cepat-cepat bel masuk sekolah daripada harus dikupingi oleh teman-temannya seperti itu.

Terdengar kikikkan tertahan— entah dari siapa. Harry mendengus tanpa disadarinya.

.xOx.

Saat berjalan berdua, mereka berdua adalah bahan olok-olokkan yang paling—istilahnya—enak untuk diledek. Pasangan baru. Pantas saja. Ketua OSIS dan Wakil Ketua OSIS. Sahabat jadi cinta. Ah, betapa indahnya jika tidak ada para pengganggu di kehidupan asmara mereka.

Kini mereka berdua berpegangan tangan untuk memasuki kelas pertama— kelas kimia. Ya, kelas Professor Snape yang amat sangat galak dan menyebalkan.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Hermione seperti tersadar dari transnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Draco dan tersenyum kikuk. "Su— sudah. Kau?"

Maklum. Baru jadi pasangan baru.

"Aku sudah," jawab Draco tersenyum maskulin, lalu merapatkan dirinya ke arah Hermione. "Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu, Hermione. Kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku sekarang," lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap cincin berinisial DH yang berada di jari manis Hermione.

_Blush_.

"Aku hanya takut aku tidak pantas bagimu."

"Kau akan selalu pantas."

"Begitu?"

"Pasti. Aku meyakininya dari dulu. Bahkan ketika kau bersama Krum—"

"Jangan bahas yang itu."

"—oke."

Hening sejenak. Koridor-koridor yang mereka lewati kini seperti tersebar _confetti_ dan _cupid-cupid_ beterbangan di atas kepala mereka. Tak lupa lambang berbentuk hati di sekitar mereka. Benar-benar pasangan yang dilanda asmara. Tak heran jika ada siulan-siulan iseng saat mereka berdua lewat.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana anak-anak itu selalu suka ikut campur urusan orang," gerutu Draco kesal setelah meladeni anak-anak kelas satu yang menatap jahil ke arah dirinya dan Hermione.

"Jangan kasar begitu," tegur Hermione lembut.

"Mereka menyebalkan."

"Mereka sirik karena tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti kita. Apalagi pangeran mereka telah direbut olehku."

"Begitu, hm?" Tiba-tiba saja Draco sudah berpindah tempat dari sebelah Hermione menjadi di hadapan Hermione. Seringai jahil terpampang di wajah putih-pucatnya. Hermione bergidik sendiri.

"Y— ya. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Sedikit memberi pertunjukan pada mereka yang telah menganggap pangerannya sudah direbut oleh putrinya," bisik Draco dengan nada sensual di telinga Hermione.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Draco segera mengecup bibir Hermione sekilas dengan ditonton oleh—lumayan—banyak siswa dan siswi. Hermione langsung melotot dan meraba bibirnya merahnya. Wajahnya merona merah. Sepasang mata _hazel_nya menatap Draco tidak percaya, seolah mengatakan aku-tidak-mau-kau-melakukan-ini-di-depan-umum.

"Ciiieeee, romantiisssnyaaa!"

"Traktiran, dong!"

"Aduuuuh, pakai acara pamer kemesraan segala. Sini Draco mesra-mesraannya sama aku ajaaa!"

"Kapan ya, aku punya cowok kayak gitu?"

"Dudududuh…"

"Kira-kira mereka berbulan madu di mana, ya?"

"Sepertinya di Roma keren. Atau Brazil."

"Paris saja! Kota paling romantis!"

"Ah, sudah terlalu pasaran. Bagusan juga Hawaii. Coba bayangkan Draco dan Hermione pergi berduaan ke Hawaii dengan menggendong beberapa anak—"

"Ah! Iya! Kira-kira mereka akan punya berapa anak, ya? Satu? Dua?"

"Uhm. Mungkin dua! Kembar! Satu laki-laki dengan rambut seperti Malfoy dan sepasang mata Granger, satu lagi dengan rambut seperti Granger dengan sepasang mata Malfoy! Aaah, pasti lucu."

"Menarik!"

"Hei, aku tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian, lho!"

—dan ucapan-ucapan mereka semakin melantur, membuat kedua pipi putih Hermione kembali memerah dengan sendirinya. Malu— dan senang, rupanya.

Setelah mereka berdua sudah mulai menjauh dari kehebohan tersebut, Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione, membuat Hermione bergidik geli. "Menurutmu, Hermione, kira-kira kita akan berbulan madu ke mana?"

…

Wajah Hermione memerah lagi.

Ah, Hermione tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana bahagianya dia sekarang. Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah berkumpul lagi, sehat, tidak ada yang sakit. Keluarganya, terutama ibu dan ayahnya— kini sudah kembali ke rumah dan membuat rumah Hermione kembali hangat dengan kehadiran mereka. Nilai-nilainya sesuai harapan. Sepertinya tidak ada beban. Yah, kecuali penghalang-penghalang kecil dan menyebalkan macam Pansy and The Gang. Tapi itu tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali untuk Hermione.

Hermione berpikir lagi. Kata orang-orang, hidup itu seperti roda, kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. Tapi menurut Hermione sendiri, hidup ibarat timbangan yang harus _balance_—atau istilah lainnya, seimbang—agar kehidupan yang kita jalani tidak timpang sebelah. Di saat kau mempunyai kesenangan, berarti kau juga harus ada kesedihan. Hei, apa artinya hidup jika tidak ada resiko dan masalah? Setiap orang pasti mempunyai masalah.

Hermione hanya mempunyai _feeling_ yang tidak enak dengan hidupnya yang saat ini benar-benar timpang sebelah ke arah kesenangan. Dia hanya khawatir suatu saat, bahwa satu sisi timbangan yang lain akan 'balas dendam' dan menghadiahkan suatu kenyataan yang tidak enak nanti untuk hidupnya.

Semoga saja—Hermione berharap, untuk kali ini saja—bahwa teori yang sedang dipikirkannya ini salah. Salah besar.

Semoga saja.

Semoga…

.xOx.

Hermione hanyalah seorang anak gadis yang beruntung memiliki kedua orangtua yang rajin bekerja sehingga penghasilan mereka cukup banyak untuk anak tunggal sepertinya. Memiliki otak yang haus akan pengetahuan, dan mengasah otaknya sehingga membuatnya tampil cemerlang saat di kelas. Memiliki kepribadian yang unik dan menarik, _inner beauty_ yang membuatnya cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang ada untuknya baik suka maupun duka. Memiliki kekasih yang mengerti dirinya, menyukai apa adanya dia dan selalu ada untuknya.

Kini Hermione mengerti kebahagiaan. Bahagia itu sederhana, saat orang-orang yang dia sayangi selalu berada untuknya. Tak kurang apa pun. Lengkap.

"Hermione! Tebak Mum memasak apa untukmu!" seru Mrs. Granger dengan bahagia dari ruang dapur, lalu dengan hati-hati menuju ruang tengah, di mana terdapat Hermione dan suaminya.

"Aku tidak ditanya?" tanya Mr. Granger pura-pura merengut. Mrs. Granger hanya tersenyum jahil lalu menyeringai. "Tidak."

"Tch!"

"Tingkahmu kanak-kanak sekali, hei!"

Hermione hanya tersenyum geli lalu menatap piring yang dibawa oleh Mumnya. Ah, kesukaannya. _Cupcake _dengan _melted chocolate_.

"Jangan ditatapi saja, Hermione! Ayo dong, disantap!" seru Mrs. Granger gembira dan tersenyum lebar. Hermione tersenyum dan mulai mengambil _cupcake_ dengan tangan kanan, lalu sedikit membuka telapak tangan di tangan kiri, untuk mengantisipasi remah-remah atau cokelat yang jatuh dari tempatnya.

Ah, dia menyukai kehangatan keluarga seperti ini.

.xOx.

"Kau suka ini?" tanya Draco sambil memberikan beberapa brosur kepada Hermione tentang tempat-tempat wisata dan menarik. "Bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas nanti, kita ke tempat-tempat ini? Yah, aku sih, sesuai pilihanmu saja, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum, lalu melihat-lihat brosur yang diberikan Draco. Ada Italia. Brazil. New Zealand. Hawaii. Prancis. Rusia. China. Thailand. Ah, Jepang pun ada.

"Oh, jadi hanya Hermione yang diajak?" cibir Blaise. Dia menatap iri pada sejoli yang bermesraan di kantin sekolahan tersebut.

"Tidak hanya Hermione saja, Zabini. Kita, kita semua," sahut Draco. Blaise ber-oh ria.

"Las Vegas sepertinya menarik," gumam Hermione, lalu melihat-lihat lagi brosur tersebut. Draco hampir tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Las Vegas? Kota metropolitan itu? Geez, Hermione. Jangan-jangan kau mau berjudi ya di kasinonya?"

"Mungkin. Ada bagusnya 'kan mencoba-coba?"

Draco cengo.

"Bercanda, Draco!" seru Hermione lalu tertawa-tawa. "Hmm. Asia sepertinya menarik, nih. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang cocok…"

"Ehm, boleh menginterupsi sebentar?"

Suasana kemudian hening. Draco menatap tidak suka pada gadis yang baru saja memotong perkataan kekasihnya.

"Apa, Weasley?" sahut Draco ketus pada Ginny.

"Kaubilang 'kita semua'… uhm, apakah aku termasuk?"

Draco memutar bola mata.

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada Hermione. Jangan tanya aku, tanya saja pada Hermione." Sementara Ginny mulai bertanya kepada Hermione, Ron mulai berkontak mata kepada Draco, tolong-jangan-berikan-dia-kesempatan-kepada-kita-k arena-tidak-menyenangkan-ada-bocah-seperti-dia.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aaaah! Sepertinya menyenangkan jika kita pergi ke—"

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Hermione berbunyi. Dia menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Maurice? Maurice Granger, sepupunya? Untuk apa sepupunya tiba-tiba menelepon di saat dia sekolah begini?

Setelah memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya, Hermione mengangkat telepon yang berada di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Hermione?!"_

"Ya, ini aku, Maurice. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu—"

"_Ini penting!"_

Hermione membelalakkan sepasang mata _hazel_nya secara tiba-tiba. Dulu, saat Maurice meneleponnya saat masih di Junior High School, berita yang disampaikan Maurice adalah berita kematian.

Tidak…

"A—apa yang terjadi?" sahut Hermione tergagap, berharap tidak terjadi seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak. Tidak akan ada berita kematian di keluarga Granger hari ini.

"_Pulang sekarang juga!"_

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"_A_— _a_— _ada_—"

"Cepatlah!" seru Hermione sedikit tidak sabar. Teman-temannya sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hermione di telepon.

"_Berita buruk, Hermione. Ibumu tewas ditabrak kendaraan tidak bertanggung jawab saat menyeberang di jalan. Kini ayahmu berada di rumah sakit, bersama kedua orang tuaku dan aku sendiri. Kau harus ke sini secepatnya, Hermione. Aku tahu, aku turut berduka. Ayahmu sangat tidak menerima kenyataan ini. Sekarang kami semua berada di Rumah Sakit_— _Hermione? Kau masih di sana?"_

Ponsel Hermione sukses terjatuh dengan mulus dari tangan pemiliknya. Setetes demi tetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kedua mata _hazel_nya.

Ibunya meninggal.

IBUNYA MENINGGAL.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Oke, saya harap maklum kalau para readers amat sangat tidak terpuaskan dengan chapter yang ini. Romancenya hanya nyempil sedikit, itu pun kalau pantas disebut romance. Sekarang saya menekankan konflik baru, karena nanti akan ada hubungannya dengan Draco-Hermione juga. Konflik baru ini jangan diremehkan, dampaknya buruk bagi Hermione, juga kelangsungan hubungan sosialisasinya nanti.**

**Soal Ginny… maaf, tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara. Di sini saya sudah bikin dia untuk sedikit merubah jalannya, benar?**

**Pansy masih jahat. Theo Daphne gantung. Ron Lavender putus. Harry Luna jadi sedikit berantakan (dengan kehadiran Ginny). Ginny berbalik jalan. Ron masih kurang suka dengan Ginny (well, ini akan menjadi OOC sekali)**

**Well, maaf jika romance nya dikit. Ini genre 'kan ada friendship juga, 'kan? Jadi saya sedikit menambah unsur friendship yang sudah lama menghilang dari fic ini.**

**Sekali lagi maaf, readers. Maklumilah saya yang sangat kebelet untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, tapi moodnya ga ada, tapi dipaksain, hasilnya begini. Mohon minta saran agar bisa diperbaiki.**

**Review? :D**


	13. Bonus

**Hello, all. Welcome to this chapter. **

_aira setiawan: Halo, Aira ;D alur kecepatan? Maaf, ya. Nggak konsen saat ngebuatnya. Semoga yang ini memuaskan :'D_

_larastin: Banyak yang protes alur kecepatan, sayang Dx lagi ga konsen sih waktu itu. Peristiwa kematian Mrs. Granger? Liat di chapter depan, yaa ~_

_valerieva: Iyaa kaval maaf yaa Dx udah pendek kecepetan lagi. Sekarang lagi ditekankan di friendship dulu, nggak apa-apa kan? Chapter depan roman nambah, janji deh XD_

_cla99: Nggak nggak, nggak sad ending kok tenang XD iya aku emang agak labil, nih. Maaf ya. Di chapter ini juga friendship lebih ditekankan daripada romance. Nggak apa-apa, kan? Chapter depan roman nambah, janji deh XD_

_BlueDiamond13: Thanks, dear. Ini sudah update lagi XD mind to RnR again? (;;_

_fortunaa. princess: Iya, memang alurnya kecepatan. Tidak usah minta maaf, akulah yang salah XD sudah update. Mind to RnR again? (;_

_Autoria: Thanks, dear. Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? (;_

_Ladyusa: Memang kurang sayang Dx maafkan sayaaaaah Dx emm gimana ya? Kasitau nggak yaa ~ XD wkwkwk. Yaudah sinisini bantuin aku bikin (;;_

_Guest: Emm? Tunggu di chapter depan, ya:D Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? (;_

_LuluIslamiah: Iyaah … ini sudah dilanjutkan, ya. Mind to RnR again? (;_

_caca: Tunggu di chapter depan, ya. Sekarang lagi flashback ke masa lalu dulu. Ini sudah update, mind to RnR again? (;_

_gothicamylee: Thanks, ya! :D ini sudah update, mind to RnR again? (;_

**Karena dari seorang atau dua orang (saya lupa) chapter ini saya hanya memberikan bonus saat mereka semua masih kelas sepuluh.**

**Chapter depan kembali saat mereka sudah kelas sebelas.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**LOVE.. FRIENDSHIP.. HATE?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling_

_Love.. Friendship.. Hate? by qunnyv19_

_[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam membuat fic ini]_

Draco M. & Hermione G., Theodore N. & Daphne G.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Friendship

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Many pairing, Muggle World(High School), Straight pairing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

**THIS CHAP IS BONUS CONTENT. CHAPTER INI HANYA MENCERITAKAN BAGAIMANA HERMIONE, RON, HARRY, DRACO, BLAISE DAN THEO BISA BERSAHABAT. JADI JANGAN BINGUNG KETIKA TIMELINENYA BERUBAH DRASTIS DARI CHAPTER 1-12.**

**.xOx.**

Dia berdiri terpaku di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Tidak terlalu luas, tetapi sepertinya nyaman. Gadis yang memakai seragam SMPnya kini menunduk. Mulai hari ini, dia sudah bukan anak SMP lagi.

"Umm—kamu anak baru, 'kan?"

Hermione menoleh ke samping kanannya. Seorang pemuda berbadan besar yang sepertinya senior—dia _memang_ senior karena sudah memakai seragam SMA—menyapa Hermione dengan senyumannya yang ramah. Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh terus di sini. Sekarang kita semua harus berkumpul di lapangan untuk penyambutan tahun ajaran yang baru. Kau belum memakai seragam SMA?"

Hermione berpikir sebentar.

"Memangnya yang lain sudah pakai seragam?"

"Sudah."

"Berarti seragamku belum sampai."

Si pemuda berbadan besar itu mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak yang belum memakai seragam sekolah ini. Silakan masuk."

Hermione mengangguk lagi dan segera bergegas menuju lapangan yang sudah dipenuhi anak-anak sekolah tersebuh.

Hogwarts Senior High School.

Sekolah tersebut memiliki bangunan yang besar dan luas—Hermione salah menilai karena tadi dia hanya melihat dari luar saja. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak mau bersekolah di sini, tetapi kedua orang tuanya bersikeras agar dia bersekolah di sini. Entah kenapa.

Hermione menghela nafas. Semua teman-teman lamanya bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengannya—dan Hermione tahu sendiri, kalau dia sangat susah mencari teman dengan sifatnya yang _boosy_—_well_, Hermione mengakui itu.

Hermione tersentak sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa para OSIS sudah berada di depan lapangan dan Hermione masih bengong di ujung lapangan.

"CEPAT KE SINI!"

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan berambut pirang-platina menarik Hermione dari ujung lapangan ke tengah lapangan. Tubuhnya bermandikan keringat, dan Hermione merasa sedikit jijik karena tangannya digenggam oleh orang yang sedang berkeringat.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Hermione saat mereka berlari.

"Cepat baris!"

"Heeh?!"

Hermione menurut saja saat dia diseret ke salah satu barisan. Hermione mengelap tangannya dengan roknya lalu menoleh ke pemuda yang tadi menyeretnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Malfoy."

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan sengit dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyeret-nyeret aku seperti tadi."

"Kau tidak lihat kalau para OSIS itu sudah menatapmu seperti mangsa mereka? Dia akan menghukummu, bodoh!"

"Aku juara umum!"

"_Well_, terserah." Malfoy memutar kedua bola matanya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Hermione melihat seragamnya. Seragam sekolah ini. Err—apakah benar kalau masih ada orang yang belum mendapat seragam?

Hermione menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Astaga, ramainya. Dan dia tidak mengenal satu pun anak-anak di sini. Oke, kecuali Malfoy dan senior yang baik hati tadi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Hermione mengernyit dan menoleh ke sebelahnya di mana si Malfoy sedang berdiri. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu ikut-ikutan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Belum pernah ditanyai namanya?"

"Hermione Granger."

Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione menerimanya lalu kembali menoleh ke depan. Para OSIS masih sibuk memersiapkan ini itu dan upacara belum dimulai juga. Para guru tidak mau ikut turun tangan—tugas OSIS, katanya. Guru akan turun ke lapangan jika para murid sudah bisa diam dan tenang.

Hermione benci dengan suara yang berisik seperti ini. Dia tidak suka kegaduhan.

"BAGAIMANA INI! AKU BELUM MENDAPAT SERAGAM SEMENTARA YANG LAIN SUDAH DAPAT—"

"Diam dulu, Ron. Nanti kau akan diberi seragam jika stoknya datang."

"KAU ENAK, HARRY! BAGAIMANA DENGANKU—ASTAGA, APAKAH HANYA AKU SENDIRI YANG MASIH MEMAKAI SERAGAM SMP?! MEMALUKAN, TAHU TIDAK?!"

"Ron, kau berisik sekali—"

"HARRY, BAGAIMANA INI!"

Hermione ingin menyumpal mulut orang yang bernama Ron itu.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lagi, berusaha untuk mencari sumber suara. Hermione menyipitkan matanya ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dan berambut hitam berantakan saling berdebat. Hermione menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua." Hermione menepuk pundak kedua pemuda tersebut bersamaan. Mereka berdua terkejut sementara Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memakai seragam SMP. "Kau Ron, 'kan? Aku juga masih memakai seragam SMP. Jadi tolong diam supaya upacaranya cepat dimulai dan kita bisa belajar dengan tenang."

Orang yang bernama Ron itu mengembuskan nafas lega.

"Terima kasih sudah menenangkan temanku yang baw—" Harry menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia sadar Ron sedang melotot kepadanya. "—siapa namamu? Aku Harry. Harry Potter."

Hermione tersenyum manis. "Hermione Granger."

"Aku Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Kau sudah menyebutnya tadi."

"_Well_, kau 'kan mengulurkan tanganmu juga sehingga aku membalasnya."

"Kau aneh."

"Terserah." Hermione baru saja mau kembali ke tempatnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang meraih tangannya. "Kau jangan ke mana-mana. Siapa yang menyuruh kau mondar-mandir?"

Hermione mengenali suara ini. "Jangan mengaturku, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak mengaturmu. Kau seperti kucing kecil yang tersesat dengan sepasang mata _hazel_mu yang besar. Aku kasihan melihatnya."

"Aku tidak perlu dikasihani." Hermione menyentak tangannya dan kembali ke barisan. Dirasakannya kalau Draco Malfoy mengikutinya di belakang. Hermione membiarkan si pucat itu mengikutinya dan sekarang baris di belakangnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

Hermione mendengus. Ayolah, kapan upacara ini akan berakhir? Hermione ingin cepat-cepat belajar dan menemukan hal baru—tunggu, semua buku-buku SMAnya sudah dia habiskan saat liburan kemarin.

Ketua OSIS dengan rambut merah menyala—Hermione jadi mengingat Ron—berdehem dengan menggunakan mikrofon. Keributan yang berada di lapangan terhenti seketika.

"Mohon perhatiannya semua, upacara akan segera dimulai. Diharapkan agar semuanya tetap tenang sampai upacara selesai. Terima kasih."

Semuanya _benar-benar _diam. Beberapa anak seangkatan Hermione sekarang sudah menunduk ketakutan.

"ITU KAKAKKU!"

"Diam, Ron."

Hermione mendengar suara teriakan dari barisan belakang. Semua ikut menoleh ke belakang karena teriakan yang lumayan kencang tadi.

"Kakakmu? Ketua OSIS? Hebat juga, ya." Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menatap sinis pada Ron. "Tidak meyakinkan."

"Dia itu Percy Weasley, putra kebanggaan di keluarga!" seru Ron tampak tidak terima.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut gadis berambut hitam pendek tadi. Hermione sangat tidak suka melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan. "Ayo kita pergi, Daphne. Siapa tahu kita dapat menemukan pemuda tampan."

Hermione mendengus lagi.

"Pansy, apakah yang seperti itu yang kau mau?" Hermione mendengar suara lain. Kalau tidak salah dia temannya si wajah menyebalkan itu, Daphne. Berarti gadis yang berambut hitam pendek itu bernama Pansy.

Hermione menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Daphne. Pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih, lumayan tampan. Rambutnya berwarna gelap. Sepertinya anak baru juga, mengingat dia berada di barisan anak-anak kelas sepuluh.

"Aku tidak suka gayanya. Penyendiri. Seperti tidak punya teman saja."

Daphne mengangguk tapi menoleh sekilas ke pemuda tadi dan tersenyum. Pemuda tersebut menyadarinya, dan mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit.

_Well_, Hermione menyadari tangannya ditarik lagi.

"Malfoy. Bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk bebas sebentar?"

"Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengangguk pasrah. "Apakah Ron marah dikatai Pansy tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka kembali berbaris di tempatnya setelah kegaduhan-kegaduhan itu selesai. Lapangan itu menjadi sepi dan sunyi, tetapi Hermione menyukainya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Pagiiiiiiiiiii."

Hermione tidak tahu apakah sapaan balasan dari murid-murid tersebut karena terlalu bersemangat atau tidak niat. Oh, entahlah. Hermione hanya berharap upacara ini tidak lama dan cepat selesai.

Setelah urutan-urutan upacara yang seperti biasanya, akhirnya tiba di mana saat para murid-murid menyukai sesi ini. Pengenalan pengurus-pengurus OSIS. Anak-anak baru—terutama para gadis—ingin mengetahui siapa saja para pengurus OSIS yang tampan.

Hermione tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang tadi menyapanya di gerbang sekolah.

Jadi dia OSIS?

Hermione menyipitkan matanya sedikit lagi. Tidak, dia tidak salah. Itu benar-benar pemuda yang tadi.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Nama saya Viktor Krum. Kalian semua bisa memanggil saya Viktor, terima kasih." Pemuda itu kini membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkan mikrofon ke temannya yang lain.

Viktor Krum.

Hermione mendengar beberapa gadis menjerit-jeritkan namanya dalam bisikan. Hormon anak muda …

"Kau tertarik pada dia?"

Hermione terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak usah mengejutkan ku begitu, Malfoy!"

"Kau tertarik pada dia?"

"Pada siapa?!"

"Yang itu."

Hermione mengabaikan Draco Malfoy dan mengamati pengurus OSIS yang lainnya. Setelah sesi perkenalan tersebut, kini beralih ke sesi-sesi selanjutnya.

Terus begitu sampai upacara selesai.

* * *

"Akhirnyaaaaaaa!"

Hermione buru-buru lari ke kelasnya, kelas X-IPA-2. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk belajar—dan oh, tentunya untuk mendapat teman baru, walaupun Hermione kurang yakin dia bisa mendapat teman yang banyak di hari pertama.

"Kita sekelas rupanya."

Hermione menoleh. Pemuda berambut pirang-platina dan kulit pucat—

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulan saja kita satu kelas sehingga aku sekarang berada di belakangmu lagi."

_Great_, Draco Malfoy benar-benar di belakangnya dan duduk dengan santai di kursi yang berada di belakangnya tersebut.

Hermione memerhatikan anak-anak yang masuk. Ada seorang siswa dengan wajah bulat yang lucu dan mimiknya gugup dan ketakutan. Ada anak yang berkulit cokelat dan putih jalan bersama. Ada gadis berambut keriting coklat, ada yang kembar, ada—oh, Harry dan Ron satu kelas dengannya juga rupanya.

_Wait_, Hermione juga melihat pemuda yang ditunjuk Daphne tadi. Dia memang bersikap diam dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang tidak berhubungan dengannya.

Hermione memerhatikan anak-anak yang masuk lagi. Matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut panjang dan kulit putih bersih. Sepasang matanya hijau cerah.

Itu Daphne! Hermione tidak salah mengenalinya. Berarti dia tidak sekelas dengan Pansy. Entah kenapa Hermione sangat senang menerima kenyataan tersebut. Dia mengembuskan nafas lega.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali!"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang berambut pirang duduk di belakang gadis berambut cokelat—"

"Siapa sih namanya?!"

Draco menatap sekelilingnya dengan malas dan memberikan tatapan _jangan-ganggu-aku_. Semua gadis yang tadi membicarakannya langsung diam.

Seorang guru dengan wajah ramah masuk ke ruangan kelas. Berambut cokelat madu dan wajahnya benar-benar ramah—dia terus tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat lelah tapi dia menutupinya dengan senyumnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Selamat pagi, _professor_!"

"Tidak usah memanggilku _professor_." Guru tersebut kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya yang menawan. "Panggil saja aku _Mister Lupin_."

Dia menuliskan namanya di papan tulis yang tersedia. Remus Lupin.

"Aku adalah wali kelas kalian," lanjutnya. Dia menatap siswa-siswi yang berada di kelasnya satu persatu. "Aku harap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik sampai tahun ajaran berakhir nanti."

"Baik, _mister_."

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Aku berikan kalian waktu sepuluh menit untuk saling berkenalan dengan teman-teman yang berada di kelas. Dengan syarat, tidak ada kegaduhan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Baiklah." Lupin menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di dinding dan kembali menoleh ke depan. "Sekarang!"

Hermione mengangkat tangannya bahkan sebelum semua memulai untuk berkenalan dengan satu sama lain. Lupin memersilakan Hermione untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Maaf, _mister_, bukan bermaksud untuk menggurui atau bagaimana. Kenapa kita tidak memperkenalkan diri kita sendiri di depan kelas sehingga seluruh siswa dan siswi di kelas ini bisa mengenalnya secara langsung? Apalagi, dengan cara tersebut lebih cepat dan tidak akan menimbulkan kegaduhan."

Lupin tersenyum.

"Saran yang bagus, _Miss_—"

"Granger."

"_Miss _Granger." Lupin tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, dari absen pertama silakan maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas."

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Seorang gadis pemalu maju di depan kelas dan cepat-cepat menyebutkan namanya lalu menunduk. Dia memilin-milin seragam SMAnya yang masih baru.

"Baiklah, _Miss Abbott_, silakan duduk."

"Brown, Lavender."

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat ikal maju. Roknya menari-nari mengikuti pergerakan sang pemilik. Wajahnya sedikit—err—centil?

"Halo, semuanya!" Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. "Namaku Lavender Brown. Biasa dipanggil Lav. Kalian mau panggil Lav-lav juga boleh."

Hermione ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, _Miss Brown_, silakan duduk."

Terus begitu hingga giliran Hermione sendiri. Hermione tersenyum dan maju dengan percaya diri. "Namaku Hermione Granger. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hermione. Salam kenal semuanya."

Draco Malfoy senyum-senyum sendiri di tempat duduknya, membuat Hermione menaikkan alisnya dan mendelik kepadanya.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

Dengan semangat Hermione memerhatikan Daphne Greengrass. Sepertinya Hermione pernah mendengarnya, entah di mana. Atau imajinasinya saja? Mungkin …

"Daphne Greengrass. Biasa dipanggil Daphne. Atau Daph," ujar Daphne singkat di depan kelas. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap tajam ke seluruh kelas.

Tatapannya berhenti sebentar di pemuda yang tadi dia lihat di lapangan, lalu dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Berlanjut lagi sampai kepada nama seseorang—

"Nott, Theodore."

Pemuda yang pendiam itu maju. Daphne sedikit mengeluarkan ketertarikannya walau tidak terlalu ketara, tetapi Hermione merasakan hal itu. Hermione mendengar salah seorang gadis kembar yang tadi masuk membisiki kembarannya yang satu lagi. "Padma, itu yang tadi kau perhatikan saat upacara, 'kan?"

"Theodore Nott. Biasa dipanggil Theodore. Atau Theo," ujar Theo. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Astaga, persis seperti bagaimana Daphne tadi menyampaikan perkenalannya. Mereka berdua memang cocok.

Theo segera duduk kembali tanpa disuruh oleh Lupin. Terus berlanjut lagi sampai ke nama yang Hermione kenal betul.

"Potter, Harry."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu maju. Dia membetulkan kacamata bulatnya sebentar, lalu cengar-cengir sedikit dan akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Harry Potter. Kalian bisa panggil aku Harry."

…

Terus begitu.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco maju. Gadis-gadis yang berada di kelas ber'ah' dan 'oh' saat melihat pemuda idaman mereka maju ke depan. Draco tidak menanggapi mereka sama sekali.

Lalu giliran Ron Weasley. Dia tidak pandai menyusun kata-kata—padahal hanya memperkenalkan diri saja.

"Yap, selesai. Terima kasih atas usulmu, Hermione Granger. Ini lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan." Lupin berdiri dari kursinya dan Hermione tersenyum menanggapi. "Sekarang kita harus segera ke laboratorium komputer karena saya mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut. Cukup membawa alat tulis saja. Mari ikut aku."

… dan pelajaran hari pertama pun dimulai.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Hermione menyempatkan dirinya untuk ke lantai atas sebentar, untuk menemui Viktor Krum. Dia harus berterimakasih kepada pemuda tersebut karena berbaik hati kepadanya tadi. Walaupun kebaikannya tidak sebesar—Hermione sebal menyebutnya—Malfoy yang menyeretnya sehingga tidak terkena hukuman dari para OSIS.

BRUUK!

"Eh, maaf."

Hermione mengaduh dan mengumpat sedikit lalu mendongak. Pemuda berkulit gelap kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Si pemuda mengulangi perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu membantu Hermione berdiri. Hermione mengernyit melihatnya. Pemuda itu memakai seragam SMP—berarti dia anak baru. Dan kenapa anak itu berada di lantai atas?

"Oh, jangan heran melihatku." Pemuda itu nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Dia berbisik kepada Hermione. "Aku sedang mengincar kakak kelas yang katanya paling cantik di sini. Tapi sepertinya aku salah tempat, katanya si cantik itu ada di lantai dua. Siapa ya namanya, err— Fleur Delacour kalau tidak salah."

Hermione cengo.

"Oh iya, namaku Blaise Zabini." Pemuda itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oke, sampai nanti! Kalau nanti kita ketemu lagi kita akan berbincang-bincang lagi. Aku tidak ada waktu sekarang. _Bye_!"

Hermione masih cengo. Sepuluh detik kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa dia ditatap dengan aneh oleh kakak-kakak kelas. Hermione buru-buru pergi dari situ dan kembali turun ke lantai bawah.

Misinya gagal. Hermione berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke kelasnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Hermione."

Dengan cepat Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Draco Malfoy.

"Dan sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

"Ini kelas_ku_ dan aku berhak berada di sini."

Oh, ya. Hermione sudah berada di kelasnya. Dia jadi merasa bodoh.

"Mau ke kantin?"

Amat sangat mengejutkan karena yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu bukan Draco, tapi Hermione sendiri. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk berbaik hati kepadaku?"

"Berisik."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dengan jarak yang amat berjauhan menuju ke kantin.

* * *

"Tempat duduknya penuh."

Hermione dan Draco sudah membawa nampan ke mana-mana, tetapi mereka tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk sama sekali. Sungguh, kantinnya benar-benar penuh dan lumayan menyesakkan. Padahal kantin tersebut luas sekali.

"Itu Harry dan Ron!" seru Hermione senang. Dia menyeret Draco dengan tangan kirinya dan menghampiri kedua temannya itu. "Aku boleh numpang di sini?"

"Bwoweh waja," sahut Ron dengan kosakata belepotan. Dia berbicara sambil makan. Hermione melotot kepadanya. "Telan dulu, Ron!"

Ron hanya mengangguk tak peduli.

Harry tersenyum menanggapinya dan memersilakan baik Hermione dan Draco untuk duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

"Ramai sekali," kata Hermione membuka percakapan.

"Kata kakakku memang selalu seperti ini. Lebih ramai lagi jika—"

Perkataan Ron terpotong.

"Fleuuur! Maukah kau jadi kekasihkuuuu?!"

Semua kepala yang berada di kantin menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang senior kelas tiga tengah berjalan menghampiri meja seorang gadis yang cantik dengan rambut pirang. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik dan anggun.

"Maaf." Si gadis cantik itu berkata, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan makannya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Si senior kelas tiga yang malang berjalan gontai ke tempatnya dan diledek oleh teman-teman seangkatannya.

"_Aku sedang mengincar kakak kelas yang katanya paling cantik di sini."_

Hermione mengingat perkataan dari Blaise Zabini tadi. Apakah gadis cantik itu Fleur Delacour yang tadi dikatakan oleh Blaise?

"Harry, Ron, apakah kalian tahu gadis itu siapa?"

"Fleur Delacour," jawab mereka bersamaan. "Hei, kau tidak menanyaiku?" tanya Draco yang duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Aku kira kau tidak tahu."

"Memangnya dia yang paling cantik di sini?" tanya Hermione. Dia penasaran dengan kata-kata Blaise tadi. Pemuda itu sepertinya—_well_—agak genit. Suatu keajaiban jika Blaise bisa menaklukan hati gadis yang cantik itu.

"Menurutku lebih cantik temannya," sahut Harry. Dia menunjuk ke gadis yang duduk di sebelah Fleur. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang. "Keturunan Asia. Dia lebih manis menurutku."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Cho Chang."

"Jangan pedulikan Harry, Hermione. Kataku lebih cantik Fleur. Tidak ada satu pun pemuda yang diterima olehnya—menurut kakakku sih begitu."

"Kakakmu yang Ketua OSIS itu banyak mengetahui informasi, ya."

"Bukan yang itu!" Ron menyahut cepat. Dia mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan terlebih dahulu. Draco diam sambil mendengarkannya berceloteh sementara Harry dan Hermione menatap Ron penuh minat. "Kakakku di sini ada tiga."

"Heh?!"

"Yang satu berada di tingkat paling atas, Ketua OSIS yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun, Percy Weasley. Lalu yang kelas sebelas ada Fred dan George Weasley. Mereka kembar dan merekalah yang memberitahuku gosip seputar sekolah."

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

"Lalu apakah kau tahu tentang Viktor Krum?" tanya Hermione. Draco menoleh dengan cepat.

"Oh, dia anak OSIS yang lumayan populer. Penggemarnya lumayan banyak dan dia lumayan pintar."

"Kenapa semuanya memakai kata 'lumayan'?"

"Kata kakakku seperti itu."

Hermione hanya menghela nafas. Draco segera membuka mulutnya yang tertutup rapat daritadi. "Kenapa kau menanyakan Krum?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mungkin dia cemburu, Hermione."

Draco menoleh ke arah Harry. Dia melihat pemuda tersebut mengedip jahil kepadanya dan memberikan tatapan _jangan-berbohong-kepadaku_.

"Itu omong kosong, Harry."

Mereka berempat makan makanan mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara, karena mereka menikmati makanan mereka. Ron sempat nambah dua kali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan kalau dia kekenyangan.

"Kenyaaaang~" Ron mengelus-elus perutnya dan bersender di kursinya. Harry dan Draco sudah selesai makan daritadi, sementara Hermione sudah mau selesai. Dia kebanyakan mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya daripada menyuapkan makanan ke mulut.

"Hermione, kau sudah kenyang belum?" tanya Ron kepada Hermione. Hermione mengangguk—karena dia memang merasa kenyang.

"Baiklah, untukku saja, ya?"

"He? Bukankah kaubilang kalau kau kekenyangan?"

"Tidak jadi."

…

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan Draco, Harry, dan Ron yang berada di sekitarnya. Hermione menyukai teman-teman barunya—dan dia juga mulai melunakkan sikapnya kepada Draco dengan memanggilnya 'Draco' bukan 'Malfoy'.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Dia pernah mendengar suara itu, entah kapan. Tunggu …

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Hermione! Kita ketemu lagi! Mau ngobrol sebentar?"

"Boleh. Bagaimana kalau di kantin?"

"Hm, tidak buruk. Aku bisa melihat Fleur dengan leluasa di sana."

Hermione cengo lagi.

"Tapi aku bersama teman-temanku, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione kepada Blaise. Blaise malah menyeringai. "Aku juga membawa temanku. Kalau tidak salah, dia berasal dari kelasmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Theodore Nott."

Hermione mengenal nama itu.

Jadinya, mereka berenam menuju ke kantin dalam keheningan yang canggung. Hermione perempuan sendiri dan dia merasa tidak enak. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia memang lebih nyaman begini—

Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah biasa Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Draco duduki. Ron sangat suka tempat itu, katanya. Lebih leluasa untuk mengambil makanan.

"Aku Blaise Zabini, dari X-IPS-2."

Blaise mengulurkan tangannya ke Harry, Ron, dan Draco.

"Kau yang waktu itu menunggu di halte bus, 'kan? Aku melihatmu," ucap Draco dengan nada datar. Blaise mengangguk. "Dan aku melihatmu mengendarai mobil mewah—"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku," sahut Draco ketus.

"Theo, kau sudah mengenal kami semua?" tanya Hermione. Theo mengangguk. "Kalian semua 'kan teman sekelasku. Ingatanku tidak secetek itu."

"Dia kan bertanya dengan baik-baik," ucap Draco lagi, kini kepada Theo. Theo mengangkat bahu dengan cuek.

"Sudahlah Draco." Hermione menengahi mereka semua. Tak lama kemudian, meja tersebut merupakan meja paling ramai yang pernah ada di kantin itu.

"Aku suka dengan kalian semua," ujar Blaise blak-blakan. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkumpul lagi seperti ini?"

"Hm, boleh."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Senyum Hermione mengembang.

… inikah teman?

* * *

Mereka berenam menjadi akrab.

Walaupun sikap mereka masih jauh dari kata dewasa—kecuali Theo dan Hermione—tetapi mereka semua bisa saling berbagi dan tertawa bersama. Abaikan saja Blaise yang berbeda kelas dari mereka semua. Toh, mereka masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat.

Pansy Parkinson—oh, Hermione baru mengetahui nama lengkapnya—sering menyapa Draco dengan sapaan 'Drakieee~' ketika bertemu. Gadis-gadis banyak yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Draco Malfoy, tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Dia bersikap cuek dengan orang lain—yang dimaksud adalah bukan dari kelima temannya. Tetapi saat berada bersama teman-temannya, sikap cueknya hampir tidak ada sama sekali.

Lain Draco, lain pula Blaise. Blaise lebih sering diincar oleh kakak-kakak kelas, entah kenapa. Blaise tetap tebar pesona—tetapi Blaise lebih memusatkan perhatian kepada Hermione. Sekali lagi, entah kenapa.

Hermione seringkali merasa ganjil dengan hubungan Theo dan Daphne. Mereka berdua hanya senyum seadanya ketika bertemu, tetapi tidak pernah ngobrol panjang lebar. Mungkin dilihat sekilas mereka adalah teman, tetapi tatapan mata mereka berdua berbeda—Hermione tahu itu.

Harry mengincar Cho Chang—teman Fleur, dan dia masih berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari kakak kelasnya itu. Sementara Ron tidak peduli dengan urusan seperti itu. Dia lebih memikirkan makanannya.

Hermione geleng-geleng sendiri. Dia tersenyum dalam hati. Viktor dan dia menjadi dekat. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, padahal tidak. Terkadang Viktor dan Hermione sering pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah.

Sementara musuh … yah, di dunia ini, kau pasti ada musuh. Begitu pula Hermione. Sering kali dia mendapati gadis-gadis tidak suka melihatnya berjalan bersamaan dengan kelima pemuda populer di sekolah.

—terutama Pansy Parkinson.

Tapi Hermione tidak menanggapi mereka. Dia sudah cukup bahagia, itu saja.

Hermione tidak akan menyesali masa-masa SMA.

* * *

Tiga bulan kemudian, Blaise menyatakan cinta kepada Hermione. Wajahnya babak belur oleh teman-temannya. Draco mendapat jatah paling banyak untuk memukul Blaise.

Sebulan setelah insiden tersebut, Harry dan Cho Chang berpacaran. Tak lama kemudian, Theo menyusul dengan menjadi kekasih Padma Patil. Padahal Hermione mengira bahwa Theo akan berpacaran dengan Daphne Greengrass.

Empat bulan kemudian, Hermione berpacaran dengan Viktor Krum yang menghebohkan seisi sekolah karena Viktor tidak pernah menembak cewek satu pun.

Hubungan Draco dan Hermione renggang sedikit, tetapi Draco kembali mencairkan suasananya dengan Hermione. Sebenarnya, Hermione tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Draco marah kepadanya. Tapi Hermione merasa bahagia karena Draco tidak menjauhinya lagi.

…

Dan saat tahun ajaran baru berakhir, 'petualangan' mereka akan dimulai.

… untuk menguji persahabatan mereka yang sejati.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Let's see. Ada yang keberatan karena saya menempatkan bagian bonus ini di sini? Maaf sekali, ide untuk chapter selanjutnya sedang mampet dan ide ini sedang berada di kepala saya. Maaf juga kalau misalnya alur terlalu cepat. **

**Tapi saya bangga karena saya masih punya niat untuk melanjutkan multichap ini. Oh, mungkin ini akan sedikit banyak chapter nantinya. Maaf jika membuat kalian semua menunggu (jika ada) :))**

**Dan saya akan merasa sangat senang jika masih ada yang menantikan kelanjutan chapter ini.**

**NB: Yang bingung dengan kejadian-kejadian di chapter ini, dipersilakan untuk kembali membaca chapter-chapter awal. Di sini jumlah words juga sudah saya panjangin, jadi lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya.**

**Review? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Halo. Welcome!:)**

_gothicamylee: makasih, ya! :D hmm … kurang panjang? Maafkan qunny T_T dia emang nggak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang T_T ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_caca: ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_valerieva: tjiyeee flashback:p ahahaha. Ini sudah update, kak. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_BlueDiamond13: hah? Masa sih? Wkwkwk ._.ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_DeeMacmillan: hmm … Maurice memang ditampilkan di sini. Bisa dibilang perannya sekarang lumayan besar. Baca aja, ya! :D mind to RnR again? ;)_

_larastin: maafkan aku nak ;'3 baru kepikiran idenya sekarang. Err .. maaf ya maaf? /begging you/ ahahaha. Nyambit aja si Ronnya /heh. :3 ini anggap aja kado ficnya /digampar. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_rereistiana: iyaah soalnya mereka sepupuan ehe maap yak :3 kalo Hermione kayak gitu jadinya Mary-Sue dong? T_T haha. Saya juga suka pasangan itu. Bikin greget dan aku emang suka saat ngetik tentang mereka :3 yaudah gapapa :D mind to RnR again? ;)_

_anyaaa: hehe:D di follow aja/promosi. Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_ksatriabawangmerah: benarkah? Makasih ya:3 rae juga update fic MCnya dong ehehe. Hmm iyah:D mungkin yaa :D mind to RnR again? ;)_

_Adisti Malfoy: ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again?;)_

**Maaf updatenya terlalu lama karena kesibukan di dunia nyata yang tidak bisa dihindari. Ini sudah bisa ngetik saja udah syukur:DD **

**LOVE … FRIENDSHIP … HATE?**

Maurice Granger, gadis licik yang tiba-tiba ikut campur jalinan hubungan antara sepupunya dan Malfoy. Lalu ada juga masalah lain—kenapa masalah mereka tidak pernah selesai? /"Berani menamparku? Coba saja. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganmu dan Hermione."/ Lalu TheoDaphne ... /"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu."/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**L**ove … **F**riendship … **H**ate? by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 30.07.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**R**ated: **T**  
**G**enre: **R**omance & **F**riendship

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Lupakan tentang liburan musim panas karena hal tersebut tidak akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk saat ini. Lupakan tentang Las Vegas. Lupakan tentang Asia.

Gadis itu berdiri karena daritadi dia sudah cukup lama berlutut—dia kembali menangis tanpa suara—dan menyeka air matanya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya. Terkadang dia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya yang kedinginan karena musim dingin.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak ibunya meninggal. Satu patah kata pun tidak bisa dia ucapkan. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa—yang dia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan memandangi potret ibunya. Setiap hari seperti itu—sampai hari ini.

Dia mengabaikan semuanya. Mengabaikan sepupunya—Maurice Granger—serta keluarganya yang lain, Ya, termasuk ayahnya. Dia mengabaikan semua sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia mengabaikan kekasihnya.

Dia terpukul.

Tapi yang lebih terpukul lagi ayahnya.

Mr. Granger tidak mau bergerak sesenti pun dari Rumah Sakit—dia selalu bersama istrinya, bahkan di kamar mayat sekali pun. Petugas kepolisian dan dari pihak kedokteran sudah menyuruhnya keluar, tapi Mr. Granger _benar-benar_ stress. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan istrinya sekalipun.

Di pemakaman ini hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Beberapa orang sudah kembali dari tadi—dan yang tersisa hanyalah Mr. Granger, Hermione, Draco, dan Maurice. Kedua orang tua Maurice sudah pergi karena ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa mereka tinggalkan—begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Hermione, kau masih tidak mau berbicara?" tanya Draco lembut, berdiri di sebelah Hermione dan menggenggam tangannya.

Hermione diam dan menepis tangan Draco. Dia pergi dari sana meninggalkan semuanya. Mr. Granger menyusul Hermione tak lama kemudian. Suasana pemakaman menjadi lebih hening karena yang tersisa hanyalah Maurice dan Draco.

Gadis berambut ikal coklat serta sepasang bola mata keabu-abuan itu menatap Draco tajam.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Malfoy," ujarnya ketus. Dia menatap tidak suka kepada Draco dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dia melanjutkan, "kau hanya membuat _mood_nya tambah buruk."

Draco balas menatap Maurice dengan tajam. Dia menatap Maurice dari atas sampai bawah juga.

"Aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tahu? Memangnya kau? Mendiamkan dia begitu saja, tidak berusaha menghiburnya—"

"Aku mendiamkannya karena aku tahu dia memang tidak dalam keadaan _mood_ untuk berbicara. Kalau kau mengganggunya, aku yakin dia akan menamparmu tak lama lagi."

"Tidak usah sok tahu, sialan." Uap-uap bermunculan dari mulut mereka berdua ketika mereka sedang berdebat. Cuaca musim dingin tidak membuat mereka menyerah, rupanya.

Maurice menatap Draco kesal. Dia menendang-nendang salju di bawahnya yang tidak bersalah.

"Kau baru mengenalnya dua tahun dan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak bertahun-tahun. Kaulah yang _sok tahu_. Dan kau tidak tahu _apa-apa_."

Draco merasakan amarahnya mendidih. Dia baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Maurice, tapi ditahan oleh si gadis.

"Berani menamparku? Coba saja. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganmu dan Hermione." Draco menurunkan tangannya perlahan-lahan dan melihat senyuman licik dari Maurice. "Tahu tidak? Aku tidak suka denganmu sejak awal. Dan aku tidak suka jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu sepupu kesukaanku—kau akan tahu akibatnya, Malfoy."

Maurice pergi dari sana setelah mengatakan kata-kata tersebut—meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang ingin menonjok gadis itu sekarang juga. Draco melampiaskannya dengan memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Bagus. Sekarang tambah satu masalah lagi …" gumam Draco dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut. Parkinson saja belum selesai masalahnya. Lalu ada Ginny Weasley yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelompok mereka.

Seandainya semua masalah-masalah itu bisa diselesaikan dengan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione membuka matanya setelah namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang dia kenal—gadis berambut ikal coklat dengan sepasang bola mata keabu-abuan. Maurice Granger. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya—dia baru saja tertidur di mobil—dan menatap Maurice dengan tatapan ada-apa.

Maurice mendesah pelan. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Ayahmu butuh dukungan … tidak, kalian berdua butuh dukungan sekarang. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mau berbicara sama sekali? Setidaknya untuk satu sama lain—aku tahu kalian sangat terpukul. Aku tahu …" Maurice diam sebentar. "Aunt Jean memang baik kepadaku, dia sering mengajakku _shopping_ dan ke tempat-tempat yang aku suka …"

Mr. Granger yang menyetir di depan diam saja, begitu juga dengan Hermione.

Maurice yang merasa diabaikan kemudian tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan duduk dengan manis di bagian belakang bersama Hermione.

"Aku rasa kalian berdua memang butuh berbicara …" desah Maurice. Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, gadis itu diabaikan—dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga, Maurice berpikir bahwa dia memang benar-benar harus diam saja.

Keadaan mobil menjadi hening. Dan kaku. Mr. Granger—sebagai kepala keluarga—yang sedang menyetir mobilnya menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan di tengah kepelikan seperti ini?

* * *

"Draco?"

Ron melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan Draco. Sekarang mereka berenam—Draco, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Theo, dan Ginny sedang berkumpul di kediaman Blaise. Mendiskusikan bagaimana cara mengembalikan Hermione seperti semula.

Dan Draco bengong. Iya, bengong. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Maurice tadi yang menurutnya amat menjengkelkan—_well_—dan membuatnya cukup terintimidasi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Hermione," ujar Ginny di tengah-tengah keheningan yang melanda mereka. Dia mengangkat ponselnya di hadapan mereka semua. "Dia tidak mau mengangkatnya."

"Jelas," sahut Ron dengan sebal. "Mana mau dia mengangkat telepon darimu."

Ginny langsung cemberut dan yang lainnya masih diam. Masih memikirkan cara supaya Hermione mereka tidak menjadi pendiam seperti itu.

"Draco, kau benar-benar sudah mengajaknya bicara?" tanya Harry.

_Sudah, dan aku didamprat oleh sepupunya yang sialan._

"Sudah."

"Dan dia tidak mau menjawab perkataanmu sama sekali?" tanya Harry untuk kedua kalinya—untuk memastikan.

_Bahkan genggaman tanganku ditepis olehnya._

"Ya."

"Nah nah Draco, kau jangan ikut-ikutan jadi seperti itu dong," kata Blaise sebal. "Jangan menganggap kita semua tidak mengunjungi pemakaman Mrs. Granger, ya—" Blaise berhenti sebentar, "—tadi kami sudah ke sana, tetapi karena ramai sekali, jadinya kami semua ketutupan."

Yang lain mengangguk.

Hari ini hari Kamis. Mereka berenam dengan rela bolos sekolah—mengikuti jejaknya Hermione. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak bolos, sih.

"Draco, aku yakin dia masih terpukul … bukannya tidak mau berbicara denganmu," ucap Harry sambil memukul pelan pundak Draco. "Jangan bersedih. Kami semua ada untukmu."

Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yang butuh hiburan bukan aku …" kata Draco dengan raut wajah yang datar. Bisa dilihat ekspresinya yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Tapi Hermione."

"Kami tahu."

"Sekarang kami sedang memikirkan caranya—"

Theo yang sedaritadi paling diam di antara yang lainnya masih diam. Dia tidak bersuara sama sekali—entah berpikir atau bengong. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Diamkan saja," ujar Theo tiba-tiba. Yang lain langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Aku mengenal Hermione, jadi aku yakin dia memang masih butuh waktu. Kalau kita mengerecokinya terus menerus, dia pasti sebal."

Draco menatap Theo dengan heran dan penasaran. Sejak kapan Theo bisa memiliki telepati dengan Maurice? Kenapa jawaban mereka hampir sama?

"Mungkin benar," celetuk Ron.

"Hmm …"

Yang lainnya masih berpikir. Draco memikirkan usul Theo tadi. Mungkin benar, mengingat sudah dua orang yang mengatakan yang persis seperti itu …

"Baiklah."

Yang lain menengok ke arah Draco.

"Mungkin kita harus mendiamkannya dulu. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan usul ini—" _karena aku pasti merindukan Hermione setengah mati_, "—tapi untuk kebaikannya, tidak apa-apa."

"Yosh. Sekarang, ada yang mau ke rumah Hermione?"

"Dia sedang menuju rumah sepupunya yang lain—keluarga besar Granger dan ibunya—aku tidak tahu namanya siapa—akan mengadakan pertemuan antar-keluarga," sahut Draco.

"Begitu …"

Tiba-tiba ponsel seseorang berbunyi—ponsel Ginny Weasley. Ginny melihat nama yang berada di ponselnya.

Roger Davies.

Untuk apa seorang _mantan_ tiba-tiba meneleponnya di saat situasi sedang berduka dan suasana mereka semua sedang kaku?

Ginny mengangkat telepon itu dengan canggung setelah menatap satu persatu semua laki-laki yang berada di situ.

"Halo?"

Ron mencubit-cubit lengan adiknya dan menyuruhnya untuk memasang _loudspeaker_ agar mereka semua bisa dengar. Dan anehnya, Ginny mengangguk patuh tanpa banyak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"_Weasley, di mana kau? Bolos ya?"_

Ginny tidak menjawab bagian yang tidak penting itu. Atau menurutnya, bagian itu tidak penting.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ginny tanpa basa-basi. Dia risih karena seharusnya pembicaraan pribadi ini menjadi pembicaraan untuk semua orang yang berada di sana.

"_Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan—"_

"Bicara saja," potong Ginny cepat.

"_Kau sedang bermusuhan dengan Parkinson dan Greengrass?"_

Mendengar kata Greengrass disebut, Theo memasang telinga baik-baik walaupun jaraknya dengan telepon Ginny paling jauh di antara yang lainnya.

"Hmm , kenapa?"

"_Mereka sedang mengobrak-abrik lokermu entah melakukan apa. Bukan bermaksud ikut campur, tapi aku tidak suka karena tempat penyimpanan loker menjadi bau_—_"_

"Bau?"

"_Sepertinya mereka meletakkan bangkai di lokermu." _Nada di seberang telepon menjadi dipelankan sedikit. Menurut pemikiran Harry, mungkin Davies sedang sembunyi-sembunyi saat menelepon Ginny_—_

"Sialan," desis Ginny. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"_Entah. Antara Parkinson atau Greengrass."_

"Kau mengetahuinya dari siapa?"

"_Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."_

"Terus kenapa kau tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkan bangkai di lokerku?" tanya Ginny sebal. Dia membayangkannya—dan dia ingin muntah sekarang.

"_Oke, oke." _Terdengar suara pasrah di sana. _"Greengrass_."

Greengrass?

"Kapan dia bisa berubah?" gumam Theo pelan. Tetapi terdengar oleh Harry yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Greengrass yang mana?"

"_Yang lebih tua."_

Theo menjadi menyesal kenapa dia memaafkan Daphne seperti itu. Gadis itu tidak pernah berubah, dan sepertinya tidak mau berubah …

"Tapi atas usul Parkinson, 'kan?" tanya Ginny cepat—dia melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Theo. Ginny tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua dan dia tidak mau melihat salah satu di antara mereka terluka.

"_Sepertinya. Sudah, ya. Aku sudah mau masuk kelas."_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan oleh Davies. Kini suasana menjadi hening kembali. Ginny memang tidak terlalu terkejut karena dia yakin akan diberikan 'hukuman' seperti ini oleh mereka bertiga. Tapi … dia tidak mau hubungan orang lain menjadi ikut campur masalahnya. Dia berniat baik sekarang—sungguh, dia sudah tidak ada niat jahat seperti saat dia bergabung dengan Pansy and the Gang dulu.

"Theo?" panggil Ginny pelan. Ginny menatap Theo dengan prihatin.

Theo tidak menjawab dan menunduk. Memainkan karpet berbulu di ruang tamu Blaise—entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah Theo.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Theo. "Itu menijijikkan."

Yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah lain—memalingkan pandangan. Theo mendengus pelan. Dia tidak butuh dikasihani.

"Aku duluan."

Theo bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil mantel yang tergantung di belakang pintu rumah Blaise, memakai sepatu _boots_ miliknya, lalu keluar dari rumah yang hangat itu.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya—semua hanya mengangkat bahu. Menatap kepergian Theo dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

* * *

"Baiklah … Hermione, dengarkan aku," bisik Maurice di telinga Hermione ketika anggota keluarga yang lain sedang sibuk. "Mungkin kau tidak mau berbicara, tapi aku akan mengatakan sesuatu … tentang hubunganmu dan Malfoy—"

Secepat kilat Hermione segera menoleh ketika nama Malfoy disebutkan.

"Jujur saja, aku kurang suka dengan dia, apalagi hubunganmu dengan dia," lanjut Maurice masih tetap berbisik. "Tahu tidak? Tadi dia hampir menamparku di pemakaman ibumu."

"Dia juga mengatakan aku sok tahu—" kata Maurice. "Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi dia juga mengataiku sialan."

Hermione menatap Maurice tidak percaya. Dia membelalakkan sepasang mata _hazel_nya. Maurice tidak memerdulikan tatapan itu, dan dia terus mengoceh dan berbicara.

"Kau mungkin boleh tidak percaya, tapi yang aku katakan itu sungguhan. Entah dia tidak suka dengan aku atau dengan keluarga kita, Hermione—mengingat dia tidak ada sedih-sedihnya saat pemakaman ibumu. Tapi apa kau yakin mau mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan pemuda kasar macam dia?"

_Benarkah semua itu …?_

"Andai saja Aunt Jean masih di sini, dia pasti sependapat denganku …" ujar Maurice sedih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Hermione? Kau mendengarku, kan?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan … entah apa yang dia gelengkan.

"Hermione?"

"Draco …"

Maurice bisa mendengarkan suara sendu yang dikeluarkan Hermione—suara pertama yang dikeluarkan setelah kematian ibunya.

Seandainya saja Hermione bisa melihat seringai licik dibalik helaian rambut ikal coklat milik gadis itu.

Maurice kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menepuk pundak Hermione.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Maurice tersenyum ceria. "Mungkin dia memang sebal padaku, hahaha …" Maurice tertawa hambar. "Aku senang kau berbicara lagi, Hermione."

Tapi anehnya, Hermione terus menggeleng.

Walaupun Maurice terkadang menyebalkan, Maurice tetap sepupunya, keluarganya … keluarga yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan apa pun …

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Tatapan matanya kosong. Mungkin dia memang tidak menangis sekarang, tetapi_—_siapa yang tahu isi hati seorang Hermione Granger?

* * *

Hari Jum'at, Hermione masuk sekolah. Dia berjalan sendiri. Tanpa teman, tanpa sahabat, tanpa kekasihnya. Dia sendirian.

Ron hampir menyemburkan jus yang berada di mulutnya ketika melihat Hermione sudah masuk ke sekolah.

"HERMIONE!" teriak Ron heboh. Dia membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin menoleh kepadanya. "AKHIRNYA KAU MASUK! SINI, DUDUK DENGAN KAMI!"

Siswa-siswi yang lain menatap sebal pada Ron yang heboh dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hermione mendengar Ron, tetapi dia mengabaikan Ron dengan gelengan kepala.

Ron, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, dan Draco—penghuni meja itu menatap Hermione dengan heran. Tergesa, Draco menghampiri Hermione dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?"

Hermione menggeleng lagi.

Lagi-lagi, tangan Draco ditepis oleh Hermione. Pansy Parkinson yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian mengamati kejadian itu dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut dan mata yang melotot hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Dia penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Draco …"

"Hermione, akhirnya kau berbicara …" ujar Draco senang.

"Kau berbicara apa saja dengan Maurice di pemakaman ibuku kemarin?" tanya Hermione sambil menatap Draco—tetapi tatapan matanya kosong. Tidak fokus. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Lagi-lagi … itu semua masih tidak jelas. Blur.

Draco membelalakkan matanya ketika Hermione menanyakan hal itu.

"Maurice Granger sepupumu, maksudmu?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"A—aku …"

Apakah Hermione marah karena dia membentak sepupunya? Tapi gadis itu yang membuatnya panas terlebih dulu—Draco bertindak karena emosinya sendiri …

"Kau hampir menamparnya?"

Gadis itu mengadukan semuanya pada Hermione? Sialan …

"Aku memang hampir menamparnya karena dia bilang—"

Draco tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia lihat Hermione sudah meninggalkannya. Hermione berjalan keluar dari kantin dengan langkah gontai. Terlihat kalau wajah Hermione sangat tidak diketahui ekspresinya—sangat tidak bisa ditebak.

"Sialan …" desis Draco geram. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari si brengsek itu?"

Draco melangkah menuju meja yang sudah dipenuhi teman-temannya—pengecualian untuk Hermione yang baru saja pergi dan Theo yang tak kunjung datang. Dia memijat-mijat pelipisnya dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Sekarang, di mana Theo?" tanya Draco cepat. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari temannya yang satu itu, tapi tidak kelihatan.

"Tidak tahu," ujar yang lainnya bersamaan. Lalu mereka semua menatap satu sama lain.

"Dengar," kata Draco dengan mimik wajah serius. Semua mendengarkannya. "Aku ingin semua masalah kita selesai. Tolong … aku butuh bantuan kalian. Kita harus menyelesaikan semua masalah." Draco berhenti sebentar. "Aku ingin kita menjalani kehidupan sekolah kita di High School tanpa banyak masalah yang memusingkan."

Harry menatap Draco heran. Yang lainnya mengikuti jejak Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ada masalah," sahut Draco cepat. "Dan kita semua sedang banyak masalah. Kita sahabat, benar? Mari kita bantu satu sama lain sekarang."

Blaise, Ron, Harry, dan Ginny menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang—_well_—bisa dikatakan kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau puitis seperti itu, Draco?" tanya Blaise usil. Draco mendelik kepadanya. "Aku harus mencari Theo … aku yakin dia juga sedang dalam masalah—"

"—dengan Daphne," lanjut Ginny. Draco mengangguk menyetujui perkataan gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau menyeretnya ke sini sekarang. Lebih bagus lagi kalau aku bisa menemukan Hermione."

Yang lain mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Draco masih tidak yakin jika Hermione kembali untuk bersekolah. Mungkin Hermione memang ke sini untuk menemuinya, menanyakan pertanyaan tadi …

* * *

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itu menjijikkan," ujar Theo ketus terhadap Daphne yang sedang mengejar di belakangnya. "Dan jangan mengejar-ngejar aku seperti itu, Greengrass."

Langkah keduanya berhenti. Iya, keduanya.

Theo menoleh ke arah Daphne yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu."

Daphne tetap menunduk. Dia memainkan seragamnya berkali-kali dan pura-pura merapikan rambut panjangnya. Terdengar giginya yang bergemeletuk.

"Theo—"

"Aku tidak bisa, Daphne. Aku sudah bilang aku mau kau berubah sikap." Theo memalingkan pandangannya. Lima detik kemudian, dia membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Daphne. "Aku berharap kau berubah," gumam Theo pelan dan melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu—"

"—aku juga."

Suara-suara itu mereka ucapkan tanpa suara. Seakan memiliki telepati dalam hati, memiliki pikiran yang sama, memiliki hati yang sama.

—bukankah karena mereka saling mencintai?

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Maurice … entah kenapa saya malah suka mengetik tentang dia ketika dia sedang memainkan peran antagonis di sini. Mungkin karena sayanya yang memang menyukai karakter antagonis? Entahlah. Maafkan saya yang telah membuat karakter OC di sini**—**Maurice, menjadi berperan lumayan banyak.**

**Saya tidak tahu nama asli kedua orang tua Hermione, tapi mengingat nama tengah Hermione adalah Jean maka saya menyimpulkan sendiri kalau Jean adalah nama ibunya—****tapi kita tidak tahu apa-apa, benar? Maka untuk fic ini, anggap saja nama ibu Hermione adalah Jean.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
